USS Enterprise: SPOCK
by OceanxEyes
Summary: Vivian Deluna is kind and patient, with a habit of getting kidnapped on every away mission. Not to mention she's got a strange collection of alien outfits tucked away in her closet. She's aboard the USS Enterprise for their five year mission. What could possible go wrong? Spock x OC (Slight AU)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Some of you might recognize this, I'm under a new pen name but the story is the same. I was planning to revise it but I left it unchanged. This was my first successful story and it feels wrong tampering with it. That being said, there are mistakes, probably quite a bit but that's just a part of getting better. If there are mistakes that you can't handle message me or leave a review and I'd be more than happy to take a look. **

_**If this is your first time reading it, welcome I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Episode 1: Welcome to Star Fleet

She glanced in the mirror at the maroon cadet uniform, smoothing out the invisible creases. She tried to smooth down her unruly Auburn hair watching as it popped back as she ran her hand through it. Her storm grey eyes analyzing ever feature. She took a deep breath getting up the nerve to step out the door and start her first classes. She always worked herself up like this and it always turned into nothing.

Stopping her ministrations taking a deep breath she headed to the door and walked out to her first class. As she stepped into the classroom, she was roughly pushed from behind as a group of girls entering the class bumped into her. They didn't bother stopping or apologizing, she just sighed and took a seat toward the back. She was looking over her Padd when the professor finally entered the room.

"Welcome to the Basic Warp Design." The professor boomed, the classroom immediately got silent. She smiled softly she knew this was going to be her favorite class. After all that's why she was here, her dream was to get a place on a star ship as an engineer just like her uncle. Her classes flew by and she headed back to her quarters. Just as she got ready to head to the mess hall she heard her door chime. Her face immediately lit up as she saw her visitor.

"Hey little one how was your first day of classes?" He asked as he bent slightly to give her a hug.

"Good, what are you doing here I thought you were at a deep space station?" her smile getting bigger as they broke apart.

"We finished our repairs early, and I had some leave coming up and I knew a certain niece that started classes today." He responded bumping her shoulder slightly.

"Come on let me buy you some lunch" She laughed at his joke and followed him out to the mess hall. They grabbed some food from the replicators and found a seat.

"How was your first day, Viv?" He asked after he took a bite of his food.

"It was great I'm in love with my Basic Warp Design class." Her face taking on a new light as she talked about her first day, her uncle watching with rapt attention as she animated the conversation. They finished their food and headed back to her quarters so she could show him her work load.

"William Retta as I live and Breath." The pair turned around trying to locate the voice. Will broke into a smile and gave the mans hand a hearty shake.

"Commander Tomlin." Will clapped his shoulder.

"I'd like you to meet my niece and hopefully top student Vivian DeLuna." Will added as he brought Vivian into the conversation. She was frozen in embarrassment and shock as she stared at her favorite teacher.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." She responded stiffly unsure how to proceed.

"Relax we're not in class, but now that I know your Will's niece I expect a great deal out of you." She laughed awkwardly as she tried to figure out what was happening.

"She was just telling me about your class." Will continued.

"Really? All good I hope." He responded flashing her a smile.

"Uh...Yes sir." she nodded her head vigorously stuttering as she did.

"Good, good." He murmured.

"How long are you on leave?" The commander directed toward Will this time.

"A week maybe more. Something on your mind?" Will smirked.

"I was thinking drinks and some long over due catching up." He responded with a smirk in return.

"Make it tomorrow night and you have a deal." Will shot back.

"Really uncle, you can go tonight I can show you my work tomorrow." Vivian responded lightly, more entertained by the events unfolding then showing her uncle her work.

"Well you hear that, come on man lets go." He boomed as he wrapped his arm around Wills shoulder and practically dragged her uncle down the hall. He waved goodbye over his shoulder, grabbing his friend in a head lock. She laughed at his antics, shaking her head before heading to her room to prepare for classes the next day.

When she entered the basic warp design class she heard murmurs ripple through the class as usually. When Commander Tomlin entered the room she noticed immediately he was hung over. She smiled to herself, if there was one thing she knew about her uncle it was that he could drink anyone under the table. She heard a group in front of her gossiping.

"Oh my god look he's hung over."

"Yeah from what everyone's saying, he went out drinking with Lt. Retta last night."

"Really Lt. Retta the cute engineer."

"You know he's in his 40's, right?"

"So he's still really good looking." Vivian chuckled to herself as she listened to the conversation going on by the girls that bumped into her the day before.

"Yeah I also saw him in the mess hall with a cadet and was going back to her room. I didn't see who it was, but seriously." Vivian immediately became tense, they thought he was going to sleep with her. She shuddered at the thought. She zoned the girls out and started to pay attention as the Commander started the lesson.

-The next few days flew by doing her work and visiting her Uncle. She was yet again sitting in her Basic Warp Design class when she saw the topic for the lesson was freighters, she was excited this was her expertise so to speak. Seeing as she was born and raised on a freighter. She was listening with rapt attention through out the lesson. About half way through they got to the living condition's of freighters.

"Is it true that children are born on Freighters?" One student asked from somewhere in the class. Commander Tomlin spared a glance at Vivian before answering.

"yes, freighters are in space for long periods of time and children have been born and raised on freighters." He answered.

"Does it affect the children at all?" Another person asked.

"No not more than any other child they have better opportunities then some, being born on a ship can give someone a unique perspective." He responded with a smile. Vivian smiled respecting him as a teacher even more.

"Yeah, right they're all a bunch of freaks." Vivian heard one girl whisper in front of her. Her face fell before going back to focusing on the lesson. She had never come across anyone that rude and it bothered her more than she wanted to admit.

-The first month of classes flew by she enjoyed all of them except one xenolinguistics class mandatory for first years. Turn of millennium technology was her second favorite class. Taking a deep interest in video games and video game systems. She made a few good friends enjoying her nights off to take part in classic movie nights and the occasional bar hoping excursions.

-As she worked her way through star fleet academy, she finished in the top of her classes. Only losing out to two other people. The group of graduating cadets stood waiting for their ship assignment.

"Where do you think you'll be stationed?" Vivian asked one of her friends Tia Lola standing to her right.

"I don't know as long as I'm with Mr. Hunky over there I don't care where I go." She murmured giggling as she stared at her long time crush Adrian Dell. Vivian chuckled at her friend and waited for her name.

"DeLuna, Vivian USS Enterprise" The announcer prattled on. Vivian was shocked and excited, she was beyond ecstatic.

"Oh my god you got stationed on Enterprise its a constitution class, you're so lucky." Tia whispered excitedly grabbing her arm in excitement. She found out a few minutes later that only three of her friends was stationed on Enterprise with her, she knew she wouldn't see them as much as she would like. That night the group went to their regular bar that most cadets were at tonight to celebrate their new assignments.

"To the next 5 years, many they be filled with fun and adventure." Vivian and the others as the group of eight taped their glasses and took long drinks before starting in on the stories of the early academy days knowing they wouldn't be seeing each other together again for a very long time.

Vivian woke up the next morning with a slight throbbing behind her eyes, and her door chiming.

"Hold on, hold on I'm coming." She mumbled to the door. As soon as the door opened she was lifted off the ground.

"Congratulations little one." She heard from the person holding her.

"Oww." She moaned as he set her back on her feet.

"Too much partying last night, aye." She could see the laughter in his eyes as he said it.

"Shut up." She hit his arm before moving to get something for the headache. He chuckled at her.

"I taught you everything you know, so you better shock the hell on Scotty." He pulled a serious face but as she entered the room she say his lip twitch up like he was trying not to laugh.

"Yeah right." She rolled her eyes and laughed at him. When she saw his face turn serious she continued.

"You know I'll give it 110%, I always do."

"It's not that, I know you will. It's just I'm so proud of you." He responded coming over to give her a hug. She teared up a little before he pulled back and they laughed at the others face.

After that they headed to the mess hall one last time before she had to report to her new home for the next 5 years. They had dessert and caught up a little before leaving to visit places on earth she hadn't had a chance to see because the academy took up so much of her time.

The transporter felt strange only having used it a hand full of times, she still wasn't used to it yet. As she stepped forward after the light dimmed she was greeted by four people.

"You must be Vivian DeLuna welcome to USS Enterprise."The captain responded giving her a small smile.

"My name is Captain James T. Kirk." He nodded his head in greeting before moving on. "This is Commander Spock." moving onto the Vulcan to his left. "This is Doctor McCoy. And this is our Chief engineer Montgomery Scott your CO." He finished the introduction and each person gave her a small greeting. Doctor McCoy looked irritated but nodded his hello. Commander Spock just gave her a brief nod. She blushed slightly she found him attractive, he had defined features and neat black hair with his ears poking up. She wondered what they felt like. She was interrupted in these thoughts when Mr. Scott stepped up to her with a wide smile.

"Come on then I'll show you to your quarters."

"Yes sir." She responded eagerly.

"It was nice to meet all of you, I look forward to working on this ship." She smiled before following Mr. Scott out to head to her quarters. She saw a few familiar faces as they paced through the ship greeting a few. He actually took her on an entire tour of the ship before finally delivering her to her quarters. She could see herself loving working with him he was extremely animated, and she could tell he was in love with the ship and that was a another plus in her book.

"Welcome to the ship." He smiled before leaving her to get comfortable with her quarters. She looked around before giving an excited squeal and flopped onto her bed. She was going to love working on this ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Enterprise

She had been on the ship for a year now and she was right, she loved working on Enterprise. She loved working with Scotty as he liked all of them to call him. She got along great with the other crew members as well.

"Hey Viv you coming to holodeck tonight?" She heard Scotty ask from the walkway above her as she analyzed data on the warp core.

"No not tonight, I'm pulling a double tomorrow."

"Since when did I say that was okay?" he asked coming over to stand next to her station.

"Actually Captain Kirk approved it a couple days ago. Ensign Dell's birthday's tomorrow so I switched with Ensign Lola so she could do something nice for him." She responded as she tapped a few controls at her station her eyes twinkling as she watched Scotty's response. He tutted at the response but touched her shoulder and headed back to his work. Working a double wasn't that bad, she planned to get a lot of the minor repairs done.

She finished her shift and grabbed a quick bite in the mess hall before retiring for her quarters to rest up for her double.

She was a few hours into her shift looking over the data padds left by the night shift.

"Ensign DeLuna" the com clicked.

"Yes Captain?" she answered.

"We require your assistance on the bridge."

"I'm on my way." She grabbed her kit and headed for the turbo lift. She stepped from the lift and was met with Lt. Uhura's smiling face.

"It's the science station, we've run diagnostics but it doesn't seem to know whats wrong either. We were wondering if you could take a look." Vivian bent down and took off the panel under the station.

"I'll see what I can do." She smiled before opening her kit.

"That does not sound like a promising answer." Commander Spocks voice added from behind Lt. Uhura. She blushed before looking into the panel.

"Spock is that really necessary." Captain Kirk responded from the captains chair. Giving Vivian a smile when she glanced his direction. She smiled before going back to work repairing the science station. She liked the times when she got to work on the bridge she liked seeing them interact with each other but her first love was engineering. Just as she finished the panel and was cleaning up and putting her kit back together there was a hail. Lt. Uhura maned her station as the Captain nodded for her to bring up it up on the main viewer.

"This Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise how can we be of assistance?" When the alien finally appeared on the screen Vivian was slightly surprised to see a very handsome humanoid man with eyes that looked completely black. A betazoid if she wasn't mistaken.

"I'm sorry to disturb you captain but we seem to be having problems with our warp core perhaps your engineers could take a look." The man asked politely while looking around the bridge. She zoned out of the discussion as she headed for the turbo lift.

'imzadi' Vivian jumped slightly dropping her case in the process drawing a few stares. She blushed before bending down to pick the case and heading toward the lift.

"Perhaps you can send that one, what is her name?" He questioned.

"Ensign DeLuna would be happy to help, wouldn't you?" The captains calm voice stopped her.

"Yes sir it would be no trouble." She smiled. Her smile faultered when she entered the turbo lift, she could of sworn she heard that mans voice in her head. She grabbed a few supplies before heading to the transporter after making a stop to the doctor for any shots she made need. She massaged her neck where Doctor McCoy had used the hypospray, before stepping onto the transporter pad.

"Energize" was the last thing she heard before she was greeted by the man from the view screen.

"My name is Talin, welcome to my ship Ms. DeLuna" he smiled softly taking her hand to help her down from the transporter pad. She went to take her hand away he hesitated briefly before releasing it.

"Thank you." She smiled trying to get over the feeling of discomfort. He took her to engineering to start the repairs. It was a simple problem and she was surprised his engineers hadn't been able to fix it. As she was getting ready to call Enterprise when the ship rocked suddenly and she was thrown to the floor. The warp core flared with activity. She crawled up the panel to see what was happening. The captain had gone to warp. She grabbed her communicator and tried to contact the ship but it wasn't responding. She tried the panels in front of her but the station was routed somewhere else. She had no idea what was happening.

'Don't worry' She looked around wildly looking for someone, but found no one in engineering and now that she thought about it she hadn't seen anyone else on the ship. She should have been more careful, she should have seen the signs. She was more concerned with why she was here and what he wanted from her.

'Dont be frightened I will not hurt you." the voice slipped through her mind again.

"Why am I here?" She yelled out.

'Theres no need to yell I can see all your thoughts.' He added softly with slight irritation. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

'you still haven't answered my question.' she added gently not sure if he even heard her.

'in due time Imzati'

'What is that, you've called me imzati before?'

'Be patient and your questions will be answered.' After that she had flashes of directions to quarters specifically for her. No choice but to obey she followed instructions and entered the quarters only to discover a betazoid dress laid across the bed. It was a beautiful color of gold and purple swirled around.

'please don't resist' She put the dress on and glanced in the mirror. It fit perfectly and flattered her hair and eyes. She decided to look around trying to put together a plan not having a clue whether Enterprise was in pursuit or not.

"You look stunning as I knew you would." She turned sharply not having heard him enter the room.

"Why did you bring me here?" She questioned standing up straighter.

"Isn't it obvious? You're my Imzati"

"What is that, you've called me that before?" she asked getting flustered with this sudden attention.

"It means you and I are meant to be. You're my true love." He stated calmly like he was addressing a child.

"I only met you today how can we be meant to be if we've never met before." She asked stepping away as he came toward her slowly.

"Because I can see we're meant to be. You forget I can see your thoughts." He responded running his knuckles down her cheek softly in a gentle caress. She turned her head sharply overwhelmed by the emotions he had transferred to her mind. She didn't know they could do that.

"Please let me return to my ship." She whimpered softly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, little one." He added darkly. She snapped her head at the last comment.

"I hope you don't mind that I used your uncle's name for you, it seems fitting." Before she could respond the ship rocked tipping her into the wall with Talin against her.

"we will continue this, little one." he answered before kissing her deeply, leaving the quarters. She tried to figure out the door but she couldn't find the panels so she settled for sitting on the bed. The ship rocked violently again knocking things from the bookshelf onto the ground. She got up to fix them when she saw an open log she would check the personal logs and maybe she could find out what happened.

"I don't know what's happening it's as if the crew is being affected by something from the planet. Whoever finds this please don't let it reflect poorly on us Betazoids we are usually a calm people but this...thing is affecting everyone its making us hostile. It won't be long before we destroy each other someone please help us..."

Vivian copied the logs to a padd in the room, star fleet needed to see this perhaps they could stop it from happening again. She was so distracted she failed to realize the rocking had stopped and someone had entered the room.

"Ensign DeLuna" A calm voice interrupted the silence. She jumped before turning around.

"Commander!" She exclaimed in surprise. He raised an eyebrow before signaling Enterprise he had found her. A second later they were transported to the ship. She was immediately swept into a hug by a few of her friends and finally Scotty.

"Tell me again why I wasn't the one sent on the mission to fix that crazy mans ship I am the chief engineer after all." She heard Scotty mention for the tenth time as she was sitting on a bed in sick bay. Having given the captain the data padd she was told to report to sick bay.

"How are you feeling Vivian?" Doctor McCoy asked ignoring Scotty's rants.

"I'm fine just a slight headache." She responded. He took a scan and gave her something to ease the headache.

"Thank you doctor." She smiled kindly before shoving Scotty out of sick bay.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Scotty asked seriously. She shook her and gave him a small smile.

"Come on lets go get something to eat." He responded before throwing his arm around her shoulder and heading to the mess hall. They grabbed food and her table was immediately swarmed with the crew in the mess hall asking her various questions. They spent the next few hours swapping stories and getting to know each other a little better.

"That outfit actually doesn't look half bad on you." Ensign Lola mentioned referring to the betazoid outfit she had yet to change out of.

"Thanks." She gave a cheeky smile before returning to her dessert. She got called to sick bay a few days later about the scans. The doctor stated she had elevated levels of something she couldn't pronounce caused by his intrusion in her mind but with rest they would return to normal.

The few days that followed star fleet contacted betazed to let them know what had happened to one of their ships. Star fleet was able to help them start a inoculation ready to administer if they ever wanted to return to the planet. Vivian was revealed she was able to help them in someway.

"Ms. DeLuna I would like to apologize on the behalf of the betazed people for what happened to you, it was inexcusable." One of the ambassadors stated from the view screen, she was surprised. When she was called to the bridge she had no idea she would be talking to an ambassador from Betazed. After she assured him that she was unharmed she was coaxed into a visit to betazed to show her their people in a better light.

That night she joined the crew in a movie night. She always did love history even if she wasn't that good at it.

She tucked the betazoid outfit in the back of her closet despite what happened, she still liked it and hoped to wear it again for a happier occasion.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Attack and Enslave

Personal Log:

...It was my birthday a few days ago and it was one of the best I've ever had. The holodeck was made into a disco club. Most people had no idea what it was but I loved it. They had a disco ball and flashing lights everything, it was the best birthday anyone could as for, well until the attack that is. I don't think I'll ever forget. Let me start from the beginning...

"Vivian did you adjust the manifolds?" I heard from behind me.

"Yes, I just finished actually and on my way to the mess hall." I responded with a smile.

"I wanted to stop off somewhere first, can you come for a minute?" Tia asked. She was smiling nervously but I brushed it off.

"Sure." I laughed at her nervous smile. We were heading for the holodeck and I had a feeling something was up.

"Surprise!" Everyone I knew was here. I laughed and started hugging everyone as they wished me a happy birthday. I was surprised to see the bridge crew milling around they smiled in greeting except Commander Spock who just gave a brief nod that still sent my heart thumping and blush to rise to my cheeks, he really was attractive. I'm fully aware nothing would ever happen between myself and the Vulcan Commander. I moved around and found a replicator and dressed properly for the era and moved to the dance floor to dance with a few other crew members that knew the old style of dancing. It was going great until the ship rocked and the red alert sounded. Everyone rushed to their stations. I changed and returned to engineering seeing where I could help. Some of the panels blew and I immediately ducked and moved away before seeing what needed to be repaired and who needed help. I didn't see them appear and I didn't see what happened next one moment I'm tapping away at panels the next thing I know I feel a pain in my back, my head smacks against the panel and everything went black.

When I started to come to I could hear voices but I couldn't understand a word, my mind was hazy. I reached up to touch my head and I felt a pain and I pulled my hand back seeing the blood on my fingers. I felt a sharp sting in my neck and I was out again.

When I was brought to again I was being carried by something. My head didn't feel as bad but I could feel the dried blood as I scrunched my head. I tried to look around but the thing carrying me jerked me sharply before speaking in a language I didn't know. The universal translator was obviously broken or it couldn't recognize the language. Next thing I know I'm being poked, prodded, painted and dressed. Once they moved out of the way I saw what I looked like. I was dressed like a slave girl. I was beyond shocked I didn't know what to do. I could only hope Enterprise was planning some sort of rescue.

A second late I'm on a stage. I recognized a few of the crew and we looked at each other unsure what to do. We watched as the crowd walked by some we could understand others we couldn't. One of the women from tactical tried to alert someone to who we were but she was immediately struck and dragged away. We watched in horror as it played out. I don't know how long we were stuck there it felt like weeks. Paraded like animals I was poked and pushed by spectators as were the others. I saw a few sell and I wasn't sure if I was lucky to not have been bought yet.

I had spoken too soon it was the next day that I had a buyer. He apparently hadn't seen a human before and had never seen hair like mine, too bright for its own good. He wasn't cruel or evil at least that I saw of him he just wanted a trophy. That night I was proven that I had spoken too soon again. He pulled me to his room aboard his ship. I was terrified I had a good idea what was about to happen, and I knew there was nothing I could do to stop it. Even if I could neutralize him there was the matter of his crew. He pushed me down on the bed. I was afraid of what was about happen. Just when he was about remove my garment he slumped forward I immediately detached myself from his body.

"Lt. Lore am I ever glad to see you, it's about time you showed up." I latched my arms around his neck.

"Okay please don't do that, not in that outfit." He sounded nervous. He handed me a phaser I set it to stun and we moved through the ship only getting pinned down a few times before finally reaching the shuttle pod.

"How did you find me?" I asked after we were seated.

"Commander Spock believe it or not." He responded as we headed for the rendezvous point.

"How?" I asked.

"Your universal translator was malfunctioning he traced it somehow and here I am." He answered before the shuttle rocked and a panel sparked and exploded. Clearly they weren't giving up with out a fight. I tried to repair the damage quickly, luckily Enterprise was there to help after a few minutes we landed in the shuttle pod bay and climbed out.

"Welcome back." came from somewhere in the group of people in the shuttle pod bay but I think it was directed more toward Lt. Lore then myself.

"Yes..." The captain was distracted by the outfit. I could see his eyes glaze over momentarily. As well as the Commander I was surprised to see, but he regained so quickly I wasn't sure it had even happened. I shifted foot to foot uncomfortable with the excess skin I was showing. I definitely wanted to shower and change.

"I think I'm going to go change and meet you for debriefing. How many of the others were you able to find? How many were taken?" I asked before I left.

"There were 10 taken, so far you're the only one we've been able to find." The captain responded solemnly. I felt my stomach drop I was the only one they had found. I felt sick as I stumbled out of the cargo bay. I don't remember reaching my room but immediately showered and changed tucking my outfit with the other one. It was kind of cute not that I would tell anyone that. I heard my door chime I entered the living area.

"Come in."

"I am here for the debriefing. I was told you might feel more comfortable proceeding in your quarters. The others will be along shortly." Commander Spock had answered my unasked questions. I stood awkwardly waiting for the others. If he was uncomfortable he didn't show it.

After the debriefing I went to the holodeck and pulled up the program I had designed for moments like this. It was a small forest a pond at the center with a large rock to relax on. The moon was high in the sky as I stared in the pond trying to sort out what was happening. I started thinking back to the times on the freighters. This situation reminded me for reason of the time I hid for a week in one of the escape pods on the freighter when I was younger. They were so worried when they couldn't find me. When they did finally find me my uncle gave me the biggest tongue lashing before he scooped me up in a tight hug. Freighters were dangerous and it wasn't the first time I'd gone on my own and injured myself in someway. They were relieved I hadn't been injured this time. I had almost forgotten Brad was there with me. He goes by Lt. Lore now but he was always B.L to me, and when we got older and understood what V.D meant he called me that for a few days before my uncle heard him. It was so much simpler then. I hadn't spoken to him like really spoken to him since his parents transferred freighters 15 years ago. It's weird to think that I just turned 30. I feel I can be so random at times.

"Ensign DeLuna I think it would be wise if you went to sick bay before returning to your quarters." I head a calm voice come from behind me.

"I just needed time to think Commander, I'll head there now." I answered before sliding from the rock and headed for the opening.

"It is...good... to see you are not injured." He spoke as it were a foreign word he was having a hard time pronouncing. I blushed at his admittance, smiled and left the holodeck, too overwhelmed to give a proper response.

When I entered sick bay I was swarmed by Dr. McCoy.

"And just where the hell have you been, you're suppose to report to sick bay after you got back to make sure you didn't pick up any contaminants from the planet." He sounded angry but she could tell he was just worried.

"I'm sorry doctor." was all I said to him and I saw his shoulders drop slightly before he waved me over to a table to scan me.

"Just remember that next time." He murmured before focusing on his work. I liked Dr. McCoy I know a lot of people don't like his attitude but I would rather have the best doctor with an attitude then one that didn't know what he was doing and only ever smiled. Someone like that would apologize before you died, the other would risk their own sanity to bring you back and that's why I respect Dr. McCoy above some of the other doctors I've known. A little while later he gave me a clean bill of Health and I jumped down from the bio bed.

As I was heading to my room I ran into Scotty. Who looked tired and stressed, I felt horrible. After a long minute he pulled me into a tight hug. He reminded me of my uncle a lot of the time so this break in formality was a welcome surprise.

"Don't ever do that again."

"I don't think the Ensign had any control over her capture." The Vulcans voice held irritation but if you weren't paying attention you wouldn't have noticed. Scotty was about to respond but I cut him off before he could.

"I'm fine, nothing happened. Did you manage to find anymore of the women?" I asked hopefully.

"Aye, we found a few but there's still more, don't worry we'll find them." He responded before heading to his quarters to shower. Leaving Spock and myself standing in the hallway. I saw his irritation at Scotty but wisely said nothing. I wished him a pleasant day and headed to the mess hall. They surrounded me almost immediately when I entered. They abruptly turned me around and marched me down the hall past Spock who was walking by. I shrugged my shoulders, he merely raised an eyebrow. Before I knew it we were in front of the holodecks and when the doors opened I saw the disco club up and running.

"Your birthday was cut short so we thought we'd make it up to you." Tia mentioned as the others smiled waiting for me to respond.

"You guys didn't really have to do all this." I stated tearing up at the gesture. The days that followed we found all but two of our crew members some worse off then others. Scratch that all but one, we found one of the science officers poisoned it killed her instantly. I feel responsible somehow, like somehow I could have made a difference. The others and I are doing our best to move past what we saw, and with time I think we'll be okay.

...So for obvious reasons my birthday and the days that followed were some of the most unforgettable moments. I usually don't like doing personal logs but these days I just had to make sure I never forgot and I feel like I had to tell someone who wouldn't judge but honestly who's going to see this besides me. Maybe I just needed to say it out loud, who knows... End Personal Log.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Stranded Part One

A year later...

Here she was again captured awaiting her rescue. She was tied to her crew mates as they glared at her. She had become the ships bad luck charm for away missions. Nobody liked going on missions with her anymore because she always gets captured. It wasn't for her looks she was never vain enough to think that. It seemed to be because she was so small and non threatening. Her 5' 3" frame made her an easy target. She didn't blame people for not wanting to come with her anymore, hell she hated away missions. Who wouldn't when their constantly taken.

She's lost count how many times she's been taken. On the plus side she doubled the size of her closet with out any effort. The outfits had become souvenirs she knew if she didn't see it that way she would probably lose her mind. Scotty constantly gave her a hard time about the outfits when he caught her stashing one a few months back.

They were sat huddled together in the center of the room with two guards by the door.

"I knew we shouldn't have come on this mission with you." It stung but she knew it was true all she did was put her crew mates in danger.

"I was thinking the same thing." her smile faltered briefly before she replaced it even though they couldn't see her.

"So how long do these things usually take?" She took a deep breathe and let it out slowly before answering. "It depends on who's leading the mission I suppose." was her only response. She had gotten pretty good at judging her commanding officers response times. "Well is there anyone you can rule out based off how long its taking." she heard the tone but chose to ignore it before answering. "Well I know we can rule out the Captain he would of already charged through the door by now phaser at the ready. He must be incapacitated or the others talked him into a calmer approach." She continued thoughtfully. "It could be Commander Spock or Scotty but it's too early to tell its only been a few hours." she added not really paying attention as she heard a scuffle out side the door. The guards turned to the door too late and they were thrown back when the door opened and two security officers came through the door firing their phasers. "It's about time you guys showed up." She knew the security officers didn't appreciate the jab and she tried to apologize with her eyes for the rude crew mate. "Thank you." she replied calmly when they released her.

After that they were given phasers and escorted through the halls. She heard the blast before she saw it and ducked back to avoid being hit. "What do you suggest we do now they're cutting off our only exit." One of the people she was tied with added bitterly. She bit her tongue, now was not the time to argue. The firing stopped before the security officer could respond. She peeked around the corner and saw another team ushering them forward. She wasted no time popping up and following them. The other following shortly after. The transporter lights swirled and she made out the familiar transporter room. The captain was their waiting for them with a wide grin directed at Vivian. "Welcome Back its good to see you were unharmed this time." she smiled awkwardly "Thank you sir." she responsed before being swept to sick bay.

"You know there are other ways to come and see me." McCoy replied dryly before starting in on the scans. She chuckled lightly, over the year she had probably visited sick bay more times than anyone on the ship and she had a better relationship with McCoy because of it. "I know but its so much more fun this way." she jabbed playfully swinging her legs slightly while she sat on a bio bed. She could see him glaring slightly before he snapped "Stop that." she would of been offended if she didn't know him, but she could see the smile in his eyes when he said it. He had given up telling her not to let it happen again along time ago, because everyone knew it would always happened again. "Try not to get yourself killed or I've been wasting these hyposprays for nothing." "See you next time McCoy." She beamed before slipped out of sick bay but not before she saw McCoy shake his head, a small smile tugging the corner of his mouth.

She didn't have an outfit from this excursions but that wasn't a big deal she just wanted to do what she always did when she got back from these missions. Shower, change and spend sometime in the holodeck. She still couldn't figure out why Captain Kirk kept sending her on away missions, she figured he was trying to break the curse or something of that nature. "I knew I'd find you here." a feminine voice broke through her musings. "How'd this one go?" Tia asked coming to sit next to her on the rock. She shrugged "One of the easier ones we were only there for a few hours and they really didn't do or say much." Tia laughed lightly. "I'm just glad the Captain hasn't put us together on an away mission yet." Tia added bumping her friends shoulder. She felt a pang in her chest but swept it away, Tia was the only real friend she had left on the ship. The others weren't mean they just started keeping their distance, friendly but not too friendly. So she let some of the comments go that got to her because she knew Tia didn't do it on purpose. The only people that didn't seem to treat her any different were the bridge crew. The more she got captured the more it put her in contact with the Captain and the others. She assumed after the Nero incident the things that were happening to her were nothing compared. She appreciated them more than she could ever wish to express. "Hey are you listening?" Her head snapped to her friend in confusion. "No sorry I got lost in thought." She tried to apologize but she could see the strain on Tia's face. "Don't worry about it I'll talk to you later." She replied brushing herself off before leaving the holodeck.

She headed to engineering to try to throw herself into her work before she got in her head too much. "Aw there she is, where you been hiding?" She could always count on Scotty and Keenser to cheer her up. "Pick up any unusual outfits this time around?" He asked before yelling at Keenser about something he must have done earlier. She giggled at the two "I came to work." "Fantastic you can run a diagnostic on the antimatter injectors." He exclaimed before going back to what he was working on earlier, yelling at Keenser as he went. She set to work and before she knew it she was done and dog tired.

The next week she got back into a regular routine. The last away mission tucked away in the back of her mind with all the others. She was heading to the holodeck for a little recreation with a couple people from around the ship. They had just created a new program set on a beach, she wasn't sure which one. A few people were setting up for a beach volleyball match calling her over to join. She spent a few hours in the holodeck before calling it a night. She knew she was going to feel it in the morning.

The next morning she woke up with a bad feeling. It wasn't until about half way through her shift she found out why. She was being sent on another away mission, this time with Commander Spock, Adrian Dell who happens to be a geologist, and a Security officer she's vaguely seen before but for the life of her can't remember his name. They were being sent to a planet about a week away on a survey mission. She was being sent as insuramce for any malfunctions in the equipment. Which is how most missions start out, but she had a feeling this one was going to be different. It didn't feel like the other ones.

The shuttle was quiet as they navigated to the planet. The security officer and Dell kept taking glances in her direction as if they were going to captured at any moment. "I do not believe it is necessary to keep staring at Ms. DeLuna." Spocks calm voice broke the silence. They glanced at him before turning to their station. She glanced at his back blushing before turning to her station, missing him spare a glance from the corner of his eye. A few hours later the alarms started blaring before a ship materialized charging weapons. The security officer glared at her before offering what help he could. She sighed deeply before tapping rapidly at the panel in front of her. The shuttle rocked, the ship had disabled the warp and impulse drive along with sensors they were dead in the water. "Here we go."Dell mumbled under his breathe. The ship locked a tractor beam on the shuttle and hauled it into their bay. They shot to warp before the crew had a chance to retaliate. They had been in the shuttle for an hour trying to repair it not understanding why the aliens hadn't come to take them yet. Vivian got the impulse drive online and was busy working on the sensors when the ship rocked. They waited unable to figure out what was happening. The shuttle bay doors opened not knowing why, they fired up impulse and took the opening. They were hoping Enterprise had come but came to realize that was not the case. The fight between the bigger ships was all the distraction they needed but they didn't get far before the other ship shot the shuttle, they had no choice to find a planet to set down on.

With very minimal shielding the shuttle didn't stand a chance when they entered the planets atmosphere. The shuttle was tearing apart Vivian did everything she could to convert power to the shields, she got enough to break through the atmosphere but the shuttle was falling rapidly. She didn't remember the landing but she remembers waking up with Dell looming above her with a med kit by his side. "How long have I been out?" "About a day or two I'm not sure." "27 hours, 5 minutes...""I think she gets it" Dell snapped. Spock raised an eyebrow but said nothing before returning to what he was working on. She sat up and looked around trying to adjust to the surroundings. She saw that they were in what looked to be a cave. "Where are we?" She finally asked. "We don't know yet, however this planet has pre-warp life forms, humanoid. We haven't seen any yet." Jones the security guard answered from somewhere behind her, she finally remembered his name too bad it took a hit to the head to recall it. She later found the shuttle it was almost unrecognizable the engineer in her screamed out to try to fix it but the rational part of her told her it was a lost cause. She was better off stripping it for spare parts. She set to work on helping gather supplies and took a look at the distress beacon Spock had been working on. The signal was weak but it would have to do for now until she could tinker with it. For now the main concern was food, water and shelter one of which they already had.

The next few weeks she tried desperately to increase the signal, it was stronger but she had doubts about whether enterprise would be able to pick it up. They didn't know how far that ship had dragged them it could take Enterprise a while to even know they were gone by then any trace would be gone. Giving up for the time being she got ready to join the others to explore the surrounding area. I think Jones and Dell were looking forward to running into some natives seeing as how Spock has been driving them insane for the last week. She thought he was funny even when he wasn't trying to be, they thought I was crazy. The scans said the nearest civilization was about 10 miles from our current location. We had been discussing whether to try to make the journey. The terrain was hills, rock faces and desert and we aren't use to the climate as of yet. Its been mostly calm with a few minor wind storms kicking up now and then. Once they mapped about two miles they gathered the data and headed back to the cave.

It was a couple days later they decided to head to the civilization they had no choice they were running low on supplies. They decided to leave the beacon in the hills for now and return when they could. Her uniform stuck to her as the planets sun beat down on the group. Spock seemed unaffected but she had a feeling the harsh temperatures on Vulcan must have been close to this. "How long do we have now?" Dell complained from the back of the group. The heat plus the lack of food had made him irritated and seeing Spock handle it with ease was getting to him. "We have 6.2 miles left." His voice clipped from the front of the group having answered the question a dozen times in the last few hours. Jones and Vivian exchanged glances smiling at the two, they couldn't be more opposite.

They camped for the night before starting early in the morning hoping to reach the village in a few hours. When they climbed the final hill Vivian was surprised to a see a civilization of hunter gatherers. She wasn't sure what she expected she just knew it wasn't this. She could see skins of animals hung at different huts as they passed through the small village. There wasn't more than a few hundred people here. They were receiving a lot of attention with the uniforms. "Where do you call home?" One villager finally asked. "Far from here we're explorers. We don't have much but we were hoping to trade for supplies." Vivian answered stepping forward holding out a stone she had found in the cave. The others were surprised at her sudden outburst but were glad she had. She was glad to have grabbed it because she could see it held some value to them. One women from the group shot forward grabbing the stone and holding it to the air shouting something Vivian and the others couldn't understand. The man they later found out was Jal took them to get clothing and a meal. Of all the outfits she'd gotten over the year she liked this one the best. It was like a toga only around the stomach it crisscrossed exposing part of her back, sides, lower abdomen and belly button the skirt part stopping above her knees. The men seemed more uncomfortable, they had togas as well minus the crisscrossing hers had. Theirs merely rested on the shoulder slanting to the hips before ending at the knees. "Come, come let us discuss what you have brought to our home." They glanced at each other before following the man to a larger hut.

They were honored guests among the people after that night. They were told the stone was a sign from the sky a bringer of great prosperity and peace. By this point they had given up on Enterprise arriving anytime soon after the month marker had rolled around. The villagers had helped them construct a hut of their own, but they were still eager to work on the beacon. "We had to figure out a way to make the signal stronger. You have any ideas?" Dell asked the group before turning to Vivian. "We need to go back to the cave, I think those stones are affecting the signal we have to move it back here." She addressed the group. "We can't all leave at once." Jones added. "Introducing this type of technology could be harmful to their society." Spock added after a minute. "But we're already affecting it by being here what do we have to lose. We don't have to show them just hide it in the hut somewhere." Vivian added after a minute.

The next day Spock and Jones headed back to the cave while Vivian and Dell stayed behind. They returned a couple days later in the middle of the night. Vivian worked diligently to increase and maintain the signal and was happy that the signal had increase once it was moved away from the rocks. Now all they had to do was wait for Enterprise.

10 months later...

They still held out for Enterprise but embraced what they had here, trying to come to terms that they may never leave. They had all gotten closer to each other and the villagers in the 10 month span, taking on day to day chores and immersing themselves in the culture. Spock seemed to struggle at certain things but as long as he meditated he was fine. Jal and the other villagers knew there was something different about them but hadn't mentioned anything after the second month. The group had been living peacefully up until now, but Vivian could see Spock was having a hard time controlling his emotions as of late. She watched as he struggled to meditate, it wasn't normal and it was hard for her to witness and not be able to help. Over the course of the time together her feelings towards Commander Spock had grown but she knew as a Vulcan he would never feel the same way. So she locked away the emotions deep inside, she could tell the other two knew but was thankful they had kept it to themselves.

It was finally when Jones and Dell left with a few other villagers for a few days did Spocks strange behavior come to a head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Stranded Part 2

She came to the hut a few hours after the other two left bringing supplies for dinner. "Spock" she called setting the bag on the table. The hut was darker than usual and noticed the adjoined bedroom area was covered. She walked closer, her curiosity getting the better of her. She had her hand on the flap to the room when she heard a deep inhuman growl come from the darkness. She paused momentarily before pulling the flap back "Spock?" her voice took on a softer tone when she saw someone hunched among the wreckage of the room. The table was tipped over, the clothes and other furnishings were thrown around the room. "Get out." His voice deep and inhuman. She froze in the doorway. "I don't understand." She murmured trying to keep calm treating him as a wild animal that could strike at any minute. "I said get out." He shouted finally looking over his shoulder from his spot on the floor. "i'm...sorry." She mumbled taking a step backward away from him.

Before she knew what was happening he had tackled her to the floor. "Umph" was the only sound she managed before he pinned her hand above her head slowly rubbed his index and middle finger over her two fingers. Moving his head down to her neck. A shiver ran down her spine at the sudden contact and emotions flowing through her. He growled when she arched her back moaning softly which caused him use his weight to push her down. "Don't move." his voice deeper at the strain to stay in control. She was terrified but there was some part of her that wanted this. As his fingers continued to stroke hers she could feel a haze over her mind as the emotions flooded her sending her body in a flurry of sensations. "Spock?" she whispered hoping to find out what was going on, but ended up sending him over the edge. "Aahh" ripped from her throat as he nipped at her neck and stroked her inner thigh before moving his hand further under her skirt. She whimpered softly as she felt her lower abdomen coil. His nostrils flared as he inhaled her scent. Her skirt was crumpled up over her hips and her under things were gone as well. She could feel the goosebumps rise on her thighs as he prepared to enter her. "Spock I..." she was cut short as he thrust sharply into her gripping her hips harshly, she was sure she was going to have bruises.

He found a steady rhythm filling her completly. She found that she could move her hands and started to run her hands up his back gripping his shoulders when he gave a deep thrust filling her. "Ohh" slipped through her lips as her lower abdomen clenched in anticipation. Her hand found its way into his hair grazing his scalp before accidentally grazing the tip of his ear. He let out a noise that sounded almost like a mix between and purr and a growl. He finally met her gaze before slanting his mouth over hers. He slammed into her picking up the pace as he neared his climax. Her lower abdomen tightened as he gave one final thrust. His hand found its way up to her face finding three points before he started a small chant she couldn't hear but caught the beginning "my mind to your mind..." She didn't know what it meant but suddenly she felt him in her mind. She lost her breath as his emotions slammed into her mind just as his body slammed into her. The feeling in her body was reaching its limit. "Spock." slipped through her lips as she fell over the edge her body tingling before her body instantly slumped. Spock followed shortly after giving one final primal growl deep in his chest before breaking the meld. As she moved to clean up she felt herself being picked up and taken through the door entrance to the bedroom. He set her gently on the bed before laying next to her pulling her close. She was sweaty, tired and confused but couldn't say she wasn't happy on some level. She didn't know what he had done when he had touched her face but she could of sworn she felt him in her mind.

When she woke up the next morning her whole body ached pleasantly. She moved gently as not to wake Spock but he felt her movement and gripped tighter. As he started to wake up they untangled and she could finally assess the damage. She had deep bruises on her hips and thighs, as well as a dull throbbing between her legs. She glanced at him and saw him assessing her as well. She could see in his eyes that something was wrong and she could feel her stomach drop and what she knew was coming. "I apologize Vivian, I did not mean to hurt you." He whispered ghosting his fingers over her hip causing goosebumps to rise on her body. "I'm alright, I just want to know what happened?" She asked gently turning to him gently holding the blanket to her chest. "It is called Pon Farr, it happens to Vulcans every seven years. We must find someone or we will die from the blood fever." He added still absently tracing the bruises. She felt her chest tighten. "and what happened when you put your hand to my face?" added quietly willing herself to bury her emotions. "Its called a mind meld. Vulcans are touch telepathic and we can share our thoughts and emotions through touch usually through the melds." his voice calm and distant. "I wasn't aware Vulcans had such intense emotions." she whispered.

"I am sorry for harming you." He added before moving away. After a long uncomfortable silence she finally asked the question she had been dreading. "So we just move on like nothing happened?" her stomach dropped and her chest tightened as the silence drew out. "If that is what you wish." He answered sparing her a glance she could see despite being Vulcan in every sense, his eyes were surprisingly human. She had learned to read him somewhat after spending so much time with him and she could see the battle going on in his mind just by glancing in his deep chocolate eyes. "No that's not what I wish." she finally answered feeling slightly selfish but not really caring at the moment.

That day they spent the entire day in the village with Jal avoiding each other and avoiding the proverbial elephant in the room. She thought about it all day and was trying to get up the courage to ask him to meld with her again. It intrigued her and she wanted to feel it again, but wasn't sure if he would be offended by the request. That night as they ate dinner she kept glancing at him but chickening out every time he looked at her. "What is it that you wish to say to me?" He finally broke the silence. She jumped slightly before blushing deeply. "I...I'm not sure how I should?" "One usually starts by talking." she could of sworn she saw his lip twitch. She took a deep breath before blurting it out. "I was wondering if you would mind meld with me again." She whispered blushing a deep crimson dropping her eyes to her plate. She didn't look up for fear of what she would find, but finally the curiosity got the better of her and she sparred him a glance. He looked to be studying her before finishing his meal. "If you wish." was his response before he cleaned up his side of the table leaving her shell shocked with her dinner getting cold. She hurriedly finished the last few bites before cleaning up. She followed him to the sitting area and sat directly in front of him crisscrossing her legs.

She sat nervously unsure what to expect. "Calm" was the only thing he said before placing his hand to her face at three points. "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts..." was all she heard before she felt him in her mind. The emotions she felt were so intense she lost her breath. 'Calm, I will not hurt you.' She felt her mind and body relax. 'It's hard to get use to this.' her voice floated through their minds. 'do you want me to break the meld?' 'no i want to know more.' He showed her bits and pieces of his experiences on enterprise. It was interesting but it was things she already knew. 'I want to know more about you.' She could feel his hesitation but reluctantly flashed to images of interactions between the two of them. She could feel the emotions surge as she saw herself in his mind. 'As you can see i have trouble focusing on my duties when you are near.' his calm voice rang through her head 'i had no idea you felt that way.' her voice whispered through their minds.

They spent the next few minutes in the meld exploring each others minds. He was far more skilled at it than her. She saw his childhood, she saw who he was and the struggle within him. He saw her childhood and the various away missions and everything in between. After he broke the meld she reached up to his cheek and stroked it with the back of her fingers.

Feeling bolder she got up onto her knees and leaned forward kissing him softly on the lips. As she moved to pull away his hand came up to grip the back of her head burying his fingers into her hair and the other hand finding its way to her hip bringing her closer. She knew she shouldn't take advantage of his momentarily lose of control from the meld, she was being selfish but she couldn't bring herself to care. She held his neck as they kissed deeper she decided to touch his ears again. Her hand slid up his neck skimming behind his ear before she brushed the tip of his ear. The hand in her hair and the hand on her hip tightened at the contact. He laid her down and ran his hand up her thigh without breaking the kiss, her skirt rose up as he moved further. Her hands moved from his ear to his spine tracing a trail down his back before moving to the front and tracing down his abdomen. He entered her slowly minding her already bruised skin. Their heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the hut. They didn't feel the need to fill the space with chatter as they laid next to each other in the living area after satisfying each others needs tracing their index and middle fingers together.

Her giggling broke the silence, his eyebrow rose. "It's just I never thought something like this would ever happen." she admitted blushing a light pink. "I want to know what happens after this." She added rolling onto her stomach. "You are my T'hy'la." he answered staring in her storm grey eyes. Her head tilted in confusion. "What's that?" "You are my lover, friend and some consider wife." "Did you just say wife?" Her voice rising sharply. His face became one of concern. "does that bother you?" "No, no it's just something I never considered." she added thoughtfully. She looked around and noticed the mess they had made. She giggled again "I think we should clean up before the others get back." Her smile vanished when she realized the other two might not be as happy as she was with this new discovery. "I have talked to Jal about getting our own hut explaining the situation." "when did you have time for that?" She asked completely shocked. "After dinner it was a very brief one. I explained what had transgressed and he has agreed to a new home." he soothed. "You told him everything?" she asked blushing again. "Just the things that would convince him it is a wise choice."He answered vaguely. She gave up trying to pry more information out of him, she settled for kissing his cheek and getting up to clean up the mess before cleaning herself.

Over the next few days she got to know Spock better she could tell he was holding a lot back. She knew it would take time and she also knew that he would never be one to show a lot of physical affection but she would take what she could get because there was no one she would rather spend her time with even if that did sound cheesy. The villagers were happy for them some didn't understand why she chose him but she would just brush it off and tell them they didn't know him like she did.

When the other two arrived back Spock and Vivian had already moved to their new hut. To say they were shocked was an understatement. "So let me get this straight were gone for three days and you get together. I didn't know Vulcans had emotions how does that even work?" Dell paced their hut glancing at the two. She glared at him for the last comment but took a page from Spock's book and stayed silent. Jones was still staring at the two not really sure what to say. As Spock explained what Pon farr was the other two seemed to get more agitated. "So you used her?" Jones finally added. "He didn't..." but she was cut off by Spock "Give them time T'hy'la" she blushed at the sentiment. Dell broke the moment "What the hell does that mean?" "It's Vulcan for wife." She added blushing scarlet. And with that she grabbed his forearm and they went home to their hut. "Do you think they'll be okay with this?" She asked worried the other two had become like family and she hated upsetting anyone. "They will be fine. Will you be joining me in meditation?" She had started joining him the day before and found it quite soothing. "No I think I'll walk for a little bit." He merely nodded before starting his meditation.

She noticed families and children as she walked through the small village. She knew that would never come to be not necessarily because Spock was a Vulcan but because of what she did, she was an engineer on a star ship. She still held out for enterprise but she felt that thought slipping farther and farther into her mind. Maybe they could start a family here but if Enterprise did ever show up what would they do. She shook her head she had been with Spock less than a week and she was already thinking about children she needed to slow down or she would scare him away. She was walking back to the hut when she bumped into Dell he looked calmer than last time they spoke. "So this is serious?" He asked calmly. "Yes. I care for him deeply." she responded confidently. "Does he care for you the same?" he added. "I know he does it's just harder for him to express it unlike us." She answered with slight irritation. "Calm down I'm just trying to look out for you." He chuckled holding up his hands in defense. She let out a chuckle of her own. "I know but he's more complicated than you think and I enjoy spending my time with him." She smiled before heading into her hut.

It took a few months but Jones and Dell had finally gotten use to the weird dynamic of Vivian and Spock's relationship. They watched how they interacted with each other and saw that he did what he could in his own way to make her happy. She did all she could to do the same even if he told her repeatedly he had no need for such emotions. She could tell from his eyes when he was teasing her and in those instances she could see the smile dance behind his eyes. Their relationship was as physical as it was connecting intellectually.

"I don't see the need to buy that?" Spock asked from behind her. "Well its Jones birthday and I have to give him something." she stated happily looking at the goods through the village. "Ohh look at this." She pointed to a ring made of one of the materials found on the planet smooth black with silver swirls throughout the band. "I do not think Jones would like that." he replied calmly. "It's not for him I was looking at it because I like it but there's no need for it." She replied before setting it down her shoulders dropping slightly before moving on. Spock held back for a moment inspected the ring before making a deal with the merchant. She had bartered Jones a new blade much nicer than the one he had. Along with a few things from Dell and surprising Spock gave him something. She wasn't aloud to see but she was glad he was taking an act step to interact with them.

That night he surprised her with the ring. "Oh you didn't have to." she smiled as he put it on her ring finger. "This is the custom of humans currect, Once they are married they must wear rings." She teared up it was still hard getting use to being married but it was the sweetest gesture. He struggled with it as well. He had not planned to use her to get over the blood fever but he found he liked her company and did not wish for her to be with another male. He saw how she interacted with Jones and Dell and it irritated him some but he knew from the melds that they were nothing more than friends. The ring was something he felt he should do he liked to see her smile, he liked to make her smile. It changed something in him when she did. He was surprised her emotions were almost buried as deep as Vulcans when had shared the meld. She wasn't like any human he had come across before. He could feel his control over certain things slipping his emotions were much closer to the surface but he's always able to keep them in check. He was glad she understood he could not be like the human males and express himself freely, she was patient. They wouldn't say they loved each other yet but they knew the other cared for them deeply in their own way. Maybe eventually they would express those thoughts but it was too soon.

11 months later...

"Spock." Her voice exclaimed in an irritated voice. He was running his hand along her shoulder as she was trying to sleep. Now that he knew she was awake he rolled her so he could press his fingers to her face for a quick meld. They hadn't done one for a few months. "Stop it im trying to sleep." She mumbled before rolling over. His lip twitched in amusement. Over the year he had let his emotions break in for certain things but only really with her. He still meditated to stay in control but the sessions weren't as long. He kissed her shoulder lightly. "Hmm" she hummed contently. "Fine i'm up." She huffed rolling over to face him. His eyes softened before he placed his fingers to her face. She could feel the sudden rush of emotions but had long since gotten use to it, mostly. There were days when he would and it would knock the wind out of her. 'Morning T'hy'la' 'I love you' they whispered through the link. She had said it to him first a few months ago and he had said it once back but they didn't need to hear it to reassure the other she just liked to tell him. 'I think we should stay in today.' her voice soothed. She could see what he wanted and knew there was no way she would make the group heading for the valley today. 'I think that is a good idea.' He added before breaking the meld.

They were in between love making lounging in bed having a small meal to rebuild their strength, when there was a beeping noise. It startled Vivian and sent Spock into action, but after a second it was coming from the compartment where they kept all the stuff from Enterprise. "Do you think they found us?" She asked peering over his shoulder as he sifted through looking for the noise. "It seems logical." his voice changed and her face formed a frown. He was acting differently as well, but she was too excited and nervous at the prospect of seeing enterprise again that she brushed it aside. She had been reading and rereading everything on her data pad for the last two years just to keep sharp she had seen the other three doing similar acts as well. He finally found the communicator, flipping it open. "Spock to Enterprise, come in Enterprise."He spoke direct. "Spock is that you it's good to hear your voice, are the others with you?" Kirk's distinct voice was muffled by interference. "Yes, Ensign DeLuna, Ensign Dell and Officer Jones are here." his voice becoming more monotone as he spoke, Vivian did not like where this was going. "Great we're about three days out, should give you enough time to do whatever it is you need to do. Kirk out." and with that the captains voice was gone.

"I believe we should prepare to leave." Was the only thing he said before moving around the hut. She glared before leaving to tell the other two. She caught Dell just as he was leaving the hut. "So you finally decided to come out today, shocking. Hey, whats wrong?" He asked finally noticing something was off. "Enterprise just hailed us they're about three days out." She answered still glaring at nothing. "Then why do you look so angry? This should be good news." Her face relaxed and her shoulders slipped slightly. "It is but its how its affecting Spock, it has me worried about what will happen when we go back." She answered wrapping her arms around herself. "You know he loves you, you'll be fine. Now go back in there and get your things together I'll tell Jones." He nodded to her before looking at the Village. "I'm going to miss this place." She nodded in agreement before heading back to the hut.

When she got back Spock avoided her as he prepared. She felt him pulling away and she hated it. The next day they explained to Jal and the Villagers that they were moving on and spent the day celebrating and say sad goodbye's. It was a couple days later and Enterprise finally arrived. She could see Spock with his Vulcan mask up and so did Dell and Jones, they were a bit irked but she just waved it off. She had a feeling this would happen, didn't mean it hurt any less. They met at the old crash site or what was left of it and transporting up.

"This is one for the record books." Scotty yelled before running up onto the pad and lifting her up. She laughed hugging him back before he set her down. She missed how Spock tensed but Jones, Dell and Kirk all saw. "Now what have you gone and done to your hair?" He asked tugging at the long strands reaching her waist, having previously only reached the tip of her shoulders. "What you don't like it?" She smiled spinning for show. As the two continued the chatter the other four tuned them out. "So your awfully quiet." Kirk grinned clapping him on the shoulder. "Im unaware of what you mean." Spock answered before retreating to sick bay. Kirk watched him go and also noticed the looks on the two men in front of him, they seemed irritated but not in the usual way. "Hey, Viv I think he's got the right idea lets go." Dell called interrupting the two. She nodded before saying something to Scotty and joining the other two. Kirk watched them calculating everything he had just witnessed. "What do you think happened to them?"Scotty finally asked "I don't know but two years is a long time." Kirk replied "My money's on it has something to do with Spock. The way they were interacting was strange." he added thoughtfully before heading to sick bay.

Sick bay was in a disarray people were running and moving quickly none of them where sure who they should flag down. "Dammit Jim." McCoy's southern drawl blasted from behind the chaos. "He was suppose to alert me when you would be arriving." He calmed the room before pulling each one to a bio bed and assigning a nurse to each one. Until he got to Vivian he was going to look her over himself. Again Spock seemed tense at the notion but stayed silent. Dell and Jones both shooting him glares as he did. And that's what the captain walked in on when he entered sick bay. "So." he smiled smacking his hands together. "Who's first?" he asked glancing between each member gauging their reactions. "I will, sir." Vivian answered quietly. All the heads snapped in her direction. "Wonderful, when your done here join me in the mess hall." He winked before leaving. She flushed slightly and Spock caught it. He growled lowly that it almost didn't make a sound. "Did any of you hear that? It sounded like a growl." McCoy added looking around the room, and shrugged before returning to inspecting Vivian.

"Where you attacked?" He whispered as he reached to grab something as not to alert the other personnel in the room. She shook her quickly "Why do you say that?" She squeaked. He raised an eyebrow slightly amused. The others sparring a glance before returning to their own medical exams. "Because you have bruises." She sighed. "it's nothing serious when I'm done talking to the captain I'll come to you." she smiled faintly. He eyed her before replying. "You better, I don't like making house calls." She smiled softly. "Thank you doctor." and with that she headed to the mess hall. As she walked the halls she toyed with the ring Spock had given her. She felt an ache in her chest at the thought of him. She was ashamed she let it get so out of hand and let herself fall so deeply but on the other side she didn't regret a single minute with him. Her mind was at war with itself. She stood outside the mess hall doors. "Here goes nothing." she mumbled to her self before the doors slipped open.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: Home Sweet Home

She entered the mess hall. It wasn't what she was expecting. The captain was alone with a piece of cake in the empty spot in front of him. "Have a seat." He smiled before pointing to the open spot. "Do you really think I should be eating cake, sir?" She asked as she tentatively took the seat. "It's just replicated if you want something else feel free." He responded politely. Kirk knew she wouldn't call him anything other than sir. He had tried to change that the first few times, but gave up and actually kept using ensign even though he originally prefered not to. Now it was like their own inside joke.

"No it's fine, and how did you know what kind of cake?" she asked genuinely curious. "That was easy, we checked the replicator for what desserts you ordered the most of." His smile widening. "Oh well thank you, sir." She added shyly before taking a bite, it was still as good as she remembered.

"So why don't you tell me what happened." He added watching her carefully. "I don't know where I should start." "The beginning is usually a good place." she blushed. "Yes, sir." She started to explain the start of the mission and told him how they were captured.

He listened intently as the story unfolded before him. When she got to the part about the village he was enthralled with the people. He was having a hard time picturing them staying there for two years, especially Spock. He noticed when she got to the end of the first year she hesitated and grabbed at something on her left hand. He was shocked for a second before he smiled.

"So who was the lucky man?" he asked pointing to her hand "What?" Her head snapped up. "Oh, I..."she fumbled with her words "I hope its not ensign Dell otherwise ensign Lola is going to be quite upset." He joked trying to get her to relax. She smiled faintly "No sir it wasn't Dell." "Well Congratulations to Jones then." he added watching her reaction. "It wasn't Jones either, sir." She stated flushing. "Oh, I see so you left someone down on the planet, that must have been difficult." He replied solemnly. She started to fidget more. "No sir. He wasn't from the planet." She stated not looking at him and instead choosing to stare at the table.

Kirk was momentarily stunned. "Commander Spock?" he asked not sure of his own question. "Yes, sir." She whispered trying to sink into the chair. "For a year?" He added still not believing. For this she just nodded staring at the table. "How...no wait never mind" He stopped that thought before asking when he noticed her twitch in her seat. "It wasn't planned, sir." He chuckled. "I didn't think it was, just a little surprised is all. So what happened after that?" He added raising an eyebrow.

She continued the story leaving out some of the intimate details. Kirk listened intently thoroughly surprised at Spocks behavior. As she came to the last week his face took on a more serious look when he saw her struggling to continue. "I'm sorry, sir." She said after a brief pause. She took a shallow breath. "Take your time ensign. "thank you, sir." He waited patiently for her to control herself before continuing. "And since we've been on Enterprise he hasn't so much as looked at me. It's as if the last years never happened and I don't know what to do." He brought his hands together in front of him. After watching them arrive he would have never guessed that anything like this would have happened. He thought maybe Spock had driven them crazy.

She chuckled slightly, he gave her a curious glance. "I feel so ridiculous telling you my relationship problems but I can't help but feel better after talking to you." He looked surprised. "But I haven't said anything." He answered slightly amused with shock lacing his voice. "Yes but you listened without judging even though Spock is a good friend." He wondered how much she really knew and it must have shown on his face. "Mind melds, I've learned a bit about you and the others on the bridge through Spocks interactions with you." She answered with a genuine smile before it turned into a slight frown. She was upset with herself for getting so emotional in front of the captain. He had more important things to worry about besides her relationship problems. He must have noticed her mood shift because he immediately changed the topic. "So what did you do for fun besides the Commander?" She blushed before chuckling after he winked at her.

After telling him about the various activities on the planet for a little while longer, there was a noise at the door. They both snapped their heads to the doorway. Having been so caught up in the stories they didn't hear the door. "I believe ensign DeLuna has had adequate time to tell you what happened. I believe it was your wish to hear all our sides of what happened." Spocks distant voice broke the silence. She smiled slightly before standing from the table. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience Commander." "Perhaps we can continue this another time ensign." Kirk broke in standing as well. "Indeed sir." She smiled before moving to the door, that path also brought her closer to Spock. She could see the tension in his stance. As she moved to pass him she could see his hand twitch almost as if he was reaching toward her but thought better of it. Kirk saw the exchange but stayed silent waiting. She glanced at Spock before leaving the mess hall.

Once the doors shut she let out a deep sigh. "That bad?" Her head snapped to the side, smiling when she saw Jones and Dell standing against the wall. "It wasn't the captain..." She trailed off. They both nodded, their faces taking on a grim look. "I don't know what's happening with Spock. As soon as we got word of Enterprise he's pulled back, but he seems to be struggling when i'm around." She didn't know why she was saying it to them but knew that they would keep it to themselves. "I think he's unsure of what to do. It's two worlds merging and I think he thinks ignoring what happened on the planet will make it easier for the both of you." Jones answered. "The logical choice." She grumbled. Dell was staring at Jones. "Since when did you get so insightful?" Jones just smiled and shrugged, Vivian laughed as well before leaving them outside the mess hall.

She stopped in front of the holodeck calling up her program but couldn't launch it. "Have you seen Dell?" She was startled out of her thoughts. She saw ensign Lola staring at her with a slight glare. "He's waiting to talk to the captain outside the mess hall." She answered unsure where this hostility was coming from. "Oh okay thanks." Her voice becoming softer. "Is he okay?" she asked tentatively. "Yeah, we all are." Vivian answered slowly. "Well I had heard you were attacked so I wasn't sure." Vivian flushed. "No it wasn't life threatening." Lola smirked at Vivians obvious discomfort. "So you and Jones, then?" she asked raising her eyebrow. Vivian was too flustered to say anything but make a noise in the back of her throat. She knew why Lola didn't say Dell and she could understand why most people didn't assume Spock, but Jones is like a brother and it was weird to think otherwise.

"Uh huh" Lola mumbled under her breath before smiling. Vivian didn't have a chance to respond before Lola headed toward the mess hall. She knew this was bad, it would be all over the ship before she could blink. She knew Jones wouldn't be upset, it was one of the things they joked about on the planet but she hated putting him in this position. She shrugged to herself before heading to her quarters ready to catch up on what she missed in the last two years.

The next morning she headed to engineering to talk to Scotty. As he showed her the updates, upgrades, and changes she felt overwhelmed but started by focusing on one thing at a time. That night she got a transmission "I'm glad to hear from you little one." Her uncles tired voice filtered through the com. She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry to worry you uncle." "As long as your okay, Im happy."

She spent the rest of the night catching up and joking with her uncle. After her talk she felt so much better. A second later she received another communication. She paled when she saw who it was. "Please don't disconnect. I only wanted to see how you are fairing." Talins calm voice broke in. "Why should I talk to you after what you did?" "I'm truly sorry for what happened and it troubled me not to have been able to tell you sooner." He answered sadly. She spent the next few minutes in a friendly conversation before disconnecting for the night.

The next morning she made her way down to engineering ready to tackle the challenge of the day. As she entered engineering the talking immediately stopped, she should of seen that coming. She ignored it and moved to her station. Keenser joined her showing her things when she had a question. She enjoyed her time with Keenser before taking a break for some lunch.

She entered the mess hall and again the room quieted she saw Jones in the corner. The room glanced between Jones and herself she grabbed some food, joined him and one of his companions. "Have they been doing this to you all day?" She asked quietly. "Yeah, but don't worry about it. Things could be worse than people thinking we're married. Besides we knew something like this might happen." He answered while laughing.

She spent her lunch ignoring the stares and whispers and instead enjoyed her food with Jones and his friend. Dell joined them toward the end of her lunch break. Lola had been waiting for Dell and Vivian could see the glare being sent her way, so she decided to call her lunch over early. "Maybe you should spend some time with Lola before she gets the wrong idea about us." She whispered to Dell touching his shoulder. He smirked at her before kissing her cheek and heading over to Lola and planting a kiss square on her lips. She smiled at the two before patting Jones on the shoulder waving to his friend and heading back to engineering.

After a busy day in engineering she headed back to her quarters. She wasn't paying attention and accidentally bumped into Jones who was walking on patrol. He grabbed her arms to brace her, she grabbed his to steady herself. "You should meditate it might help." He told her quietly noticing her distracted walking. She smiled slightly but they were interrupted by a noise. They whipped their heads to the side and noticed Spock with a dark look in his eyes.

"Spock." they both spoke startled by his presence. They quickly let go of each other moving like the other was on fire. "Perhaps you should return to your quarters and perhaps Jones should return to duty before an emergency takes place and he's distracted by his wife." his voice was dark and the dull sarcasm was surprising for both of them. "Spock it's not like that, you know how rumors spread around here. I would never take her from you." Jones defended quickly trying to defuse the situation. Before they could blink Spock had Jones pushed against the wall by his throat. "Spock Stop." She yelled frantically grabbing his arm. Spock blinked rapidly realizing what he was doing. He released Jones who stared in confusion, while he straightened out his uniform. "As you were ensign." He replied before heading to the turbo lift. They stared at each other awkwardly before leaving to their respected duties and places.

For the next few months she continued to eat her lunches with Jones and Dell, Lore had joined them after the first week. The rumors didn't die off like they thought, if anything they were getting worse. The more the rumors spread the more she avoided people which caused more rumors to swirl. "When do you think they'll get over talking about us?"Dell asked glancing at a group of girls from the science department. "We're like a shiny new toy they'll get over it eventually." Jones added ignoring the people. "Easy for you, your 'wife' doesn't get on your case about every little rumor." Dell put in referring to Lola. They laughed as Jones ruffled Vivians hair. The girls at the other table flew into a fit of whispers. The group flew into another fit of laughter at the girls antics. Spock seemed to have calmed down some having noticed how the rumors escalated and realized most of them weren't true if any. Kirk did what he could to keep the rumors under control but it was something that was out of his control.

Today she was working with Chekhov in Engineering he was helping her with some of the things she missed. She enjoyed working with him, she saw him as a little brother and she loved his accent. They walked along the walk way stopping at stations discussing certain aspects of upgrades. All through the shift she could see Chekhov wanted to ask her something but each time he was about to, he got side tracked. "So is it true you are married?" he asked shyly. "Yes." She smiled at his flushed cheeks. "Who was it, if you don't mind me asking?" He continued. She paused her work on the panel and Chekhov stopped the tapping on the screen. "No I don't mind. I trust you not to tell anyone." she smiled before continuing on the panel. He continued to tap as he monitored her work. "It was Spock." she muttered silently. She heard the tapping stop for a second before it resumed. They continued talking he asked her a few questions about her time on the planet and she asked him what it was like being the youngest on the ship.

They were on the walkway heading to put away the tools when the ship rocked violently knocking them into each other. "Are you alright?" She asked rubbing her shoulder. "Yes but what was that?" He asked rubbing his head. "I don't know." she added. They rushed to their stations when the red alert rang through engineering. They didn't get very far before an Alien materialized in front of them. The Aliens had some sort of weapon, they glanced around before spotting Vivian and Chekhov. They aimed for Chekhov, before she could think Vivian jumped in front of Chekhov taking a blast to the shoulder and knocking Chekhov to the ground in the process. Before the alien could take another shot security came charging and started a phaser fight in engineering. One of the Security guards was hit along with the two aliens. "Get them to sick bay." Chekhov yelled as he tried to pick up the barely conscious Vivian. The security officers pulled up their fallen friend who was hit in the chest and could barely breathe.

Vivian couldn't tell what was happening she was in and out of conciousness, but she knew she was in sick bay. She could hear McCoy's voice yelling at everyone. "We have to stop the bleeding, now." She lost conciousness again. The next time she woke she felt an immense pain in her back particularly her shoulder. She heard screaming and it took her a second to realize it was her. She felt a pinch in her neck and she was out again.

When she finally started to come out of the fog she realized she was on her stomach. There was a dull ache in her shoulder when she tried to sit up. She settled for just shifting her head to the other side. She wished she hadn't she saw a bio bed with a sheet draped over a body. She closed her eyes trying to get the image out of her head. "How are you feeling?" McCoy's voice floated from behind her. She groaned as she rolled her head back to the other side. "I'm a little sore, but other than that i'm fine." her soft voice responded. He nodded "That's to be expected, I can give you a pain inhibitor but you'll need to rest for a few days." moving around her giving her another shot, the pain dulled almost immediately. She could see McCoy avoid looking at her. "Who?" her voice was quiet. "Maybe you should rest more." he continued ignoring her question. "Who?!" she yelled trying to sit up to check herself. He sighed before trying to get her to stay on the bio bed. She managed to sit all the way up, he had his hands on her shoulders trying to get her to lay back down. She tried to push his hands off.

"It was Jones." He whispered watching as her face fell. She pushed McCoy's hands off her shoulders and jumped off the bio bed she made her way over to the sheet. McCoy stood near her shoulder as she grabbed the sheet. The sheet fell away and she whimpered before her knees buckled. McCoy caught her before she hit the ground and guided her back to the bio bed.

A few minutes later the sick bay doors whooshed open. His footsteps were quick and deliberate as he approached her frozen state. "What are you doing she needs to rest?" McCoys annoyed voice protested from the other side of sick bay. He ignored McCoy and pulled her forward into his chest burying his hand in her hair and the other securing her back. She latched onto him almost immediately, gripping his uniform as she broke down.

McCoy was alarmed, he went toward them but thought better and just watched the scene unfold. Spock did nothing but hold her as she tried to calm down. McCoy gave them a second for her to calm down before he would start in on the questioning. "Mind telling me whats going on?" He asked eyeing them. Vivian wiped her eyes and forced a small smile. "How did you even know to come in here?" McCoy asked directing his question to Spock. Vivian was also curious.

Before he could answer Kirk came strolling in the room. "I thought I told you to get some rest." He added as he passed Spock. "And I told you Vulcans don't need as much sleep as humans." he replied staying closer to Vivian.

"You should of seen him on the bridge when they attacked engineering. He jolted forward as if he was in incredible pain. Clutched his shoulder and everything" Kirk told her pointing at Spock and cutting off their current conversation. She glanced at Spock for confirmation. He kept his head up and ignored the comment. "Can one of you tell me whats going on?" McCoy's irritated voice interrupted Kirk. Vivian awkwardly smiled at McCoy before giving him a brief account of what happened on the planet. Kirk and Spock stood in silence listening. McCoy looked irritated and slightly shocked. "But I don't know why or how he knew to come or how he knew I was in pain." She finished glancing at Spock. His stance was rigid "I believe that is not your concern." Spock answered glancing at Kirk and McCoy. "Does it have something to do with the Melds?" Vivian asked quietly glancing between all the men in the room. She could tell by the lack of response that it did.

After a few minutes Kirk and Spock were called to the bridge and now she was alone with McCoy again. "I'm going to run a few more tests, lay down." He told her as he moved around her to get the scanner. His grumbles could be heard as he moved around her, she smiled at his attitude. He saw her expression and relaxed a little but kept a scowl on his face as he worked. She knew it was going to take some time for him to get use to it. "You should go see Scotty after you get out of here, he's been worried about you. So has keenser. They've both been whining all over sick bay. Finally kicked them out about three hours ago." He added calming down somewhat.

The next day she was released from sick bay. Jones funeral was the next day and the wake was in the mess hall. She could hear the voices swirling around her but she chose to ignore them like usual. Dell approached her giving her a hug she saw Lola in the background with a few girls from her department glancing at Vivian with an unreadable expression on their face. He pulled back smiling sadly they shared a look that only people that had spent time getting to know Jones could. Dell gripped her shoulder briefly before walking back to Lola and her group. "I'm sorry for your loss he was a good man and i'm sure he was a good husband." One crew man said as they walked up. "We weren't married." She replied quietly. "But he was a good man your right about that." She added before trying to move away. "What do you mean you're not married that's what everyone's been saying." They continued blocking her slightly. "Well they're wrong." she replied coldly. "Oh really." was the snarky reply. "Really. Before you say anymore how many of you bothered to ask either one of us if the rumors were true." She snapped back. They stood silently, their mouths opening and closing like a gaping fish. "that's what I thought." she brushed past them and headed for the door to head back to her quarters.

He was a good friend and she was going to miss him how dare they try to bring up personal unimportant things at his funeral. She could feel the day bearing down on her. She tried to be strong at the wake but it was taking its toll so she changed as soon as she got back to her room and curled up in bed. She was having a hard time relaxing.

It had only been a few minutes before the door chimed. She groaned before she dragged herself out of bed and met the person at the door.

"Spock." She asked surprised. "What are you doing here?" she asked softly. He entered the room slowly and gently brought his hand to the base of her neck. He brought her forward and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes at the contact but as he moved back she looked up at him. "Why are you doing this?" she asked her voice cracking. She really couldn't take this hot and cold attitude. "I see how his death has affected you and I could not let you suffer alone." she could feel her chest tighten, she could tell he was holding back. "Don't hold back with me. Never hold back with me." She told him sternly. His face scrunched in thought before he spoke again "When you were injured I found it difficult..." she could see him searching for the right words. It was interesting and surprising she had never seen him speechless. "Why did you pull away from me if you still felt this way?" she asked gently.

"I saw it as an opportunity for you to find someone that would treat you the way you've always wanted. I also took that time to see if your absence would help me gain my control back. As you can see I am more affected by your presense that I anticipated." He finished. She felt her chest swell and she felt more relaxed then she had in the last few months.

"For being logical you sure are..." but she was cut off when he smashed his mouth over hers. He pulled away after a second and she forgot her train of thought. "I will not be able to behave this way around the ship, but in the privacy of your quarters I will do what I can to show you how I...feel...T'hy'la." His voice was firm at beginning but he became softer toward the end, he caressed her cheek softly before pulling back slightly as if he was coming out of a daze. "I believe i need to meditate." He added firmly pulling away. She could tell the constant flow of emotions was straining him. He moved to leave. "Don't leave, you can meditate in here." she shot out frantically. He stared at her and she continued "Please I don't want to be alone right now." knowing that she would retreat into herself if she was left alone for to long, Jones death was still too fresh on her mind. Sensing her discomfort he nodded. "I will stay for tonight." "One more thing." She added calmly. "How did you know to come to sick bay?" she asked firmly. "It's a bond that happens when Vulcans mate. They are connected through a mental bond, I can feel your emotions even when in another room. It seems to only be when you're in intense emotional turmoil." He answered her thoughtfully. She was satisfied with the answer and moved back to the bed to process the day.

He started meditating and she was comforted by his presence even if he wasn't next to her in the bed. His emotions had been erratic and unpredictable she assumed he hadn't meditated properly in the last few days. She didn't know what to think about the last few months on the ship or what was going on with Spock but tomorrow was a new day and she was going to try her hardest to put everything behind her and grow from it. She was thinking too much she was feeling restless, she tried to clear her mind and just relax.

After an hour she felt Spock lay down in the bed with her, pulling her closer. After that she slowly started to drift off. She wondered what this meant for them.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: Copper

It had been a four months since Spock started to come to her quarters at night. Some times they talked and other times it was for physical comfort. Nobody on the ship seemed to really notice except maybe the captain. The rumors about Jones and her marriage had been stamped out at the wake. People were more focused on Dells and Lola's up coming wedding. Vivian didn't think Lola was good for Dell for obvious reasons but he seemed happy so she left it alone. Lola had been a little nicer but Vivian assumed that was because she was engaged and didn't see Vivian as a threat anymore, not that she was in the first place. On the plus side Vivian hadn't been captured or injured on her last few missions.

She also had been hanging out with the bridge crew more and more. Sulu and been teaching her the basics of fencing, she was pretty bad but it made for a fun time. Chekhov had been upset about her trying to sacrifice herself for him but she quickly stamped that out and they were once again on good terms. Kirk did everything he could to make a comment about Spock in someway that would get her to blush. The few that knew would smile along, others just thought the captain was being himself. Scotty was furious when he found out about her injuries but he was back to his usual self when she was back to work laughing and joking along with the others. Jones death still could still be felt by the ones that knew him but the ache had lessened with time.

The last few weeks she had been feeling under the weather. "What is it this time?" McCoy asked with sarcasm. "I haven't been feeling well and my stomach keeps turning." She smiled gently grimacing when her abdomen pinched in pain. "Alright well have a seat." He told her as she hopped up on the bio bed as he grabbed the scanner. He waved it around her head and stomach and his face contorted in confusion, so he ran the scan again. When he continued confused he grabbed a different scanner. "What is it?" she asked concerned. He didn't say anything as he ran the scan for the third time. "I don't know how this is possible."He mumbled. "What. What is it?" She asked panicking slightly.

"You're pregnant." He deadpanned. Her heartbeat speed up then slowed as she paled. "How is that possible didn't I have my shot a month ago." She asked frantically. "That was what I thought too." McCoys confused voice responded. He went to a data pad and tapped through it looking for her information. He let out a grunt when he found what he was looking for. "Well apparently one of the nurses switched it with a pain inhibitor that was meant for Lt. Uhura." "So I really am pregnant." She added blankly the information still hadn't set in completely. "Do I need to ask who the father is?" He added dryly. She hadn't thought about Spock yet or how he would react. She placed her hand on her lower abdomen. She could feel a warmth spread through her chest. She hadn't thought about children since the planet but she was happy, a little worried, and a little excited at the prospect.

"Well if this is scan is correct the copper in the baby's blood could be harmful to you." He looked over the scans. She felt her heart clench in panic. "Don't worry I have a shot for that but you'll need to come see me after each shift for the next five months. It looks like you're a month along." He added as he watched her reaction. She let out a huff, that was going to be trouble some, but she knew it would be worth it. "But after the first six months you'll only have to get one, once a month until the babies born." He added calmly. "I take it you'll tell the father soon." He added eyeing her. She froze in apprehension she didn't know how Spock would take this. "I'll tell him don't worry." She told him absently touching her lower abdomen.

"Good because I'm sure Kirk and everyone else will want to know and I can't tell them until you tell the father." He added with a smirk. She chuckled before hoping off the bio bed. "Take it easy alright. I wont recommend you for lighter duty until after the sixth month." He stared at her seriously. "Aye, Aye Doctor." She saluted with a smile. "Smart ass" was the last thing she heard before she left sick bay she chuckled and headed to her quarters.

That night Spock visited her quarters and she fully planned to tell him but after the initial meditation together he was called back to the bridge. The next weeks ended in the same way, he was either too busy to come or he was too distracted. She decided to hold off a little longer but she vowed to do it soon. McCoy would give her a look when he saw her each day after her shift but she would wave him off, it wasn't the right time. At night she had taken to having conversations with her stomach knowing full well the baby couldn't hear her yet.

"I never know what to say to babies or where to start. I know you can't hear me but i'm going to love you like you should be loved." she rambled staring at the ceiling rubbing her abdomen. "I know I should tell your father but the last few weeks has been so busy I can't seem to find the right time." she continued softly. Her rambling was cut off by her door chiming. "Speak of the devil. Well come on lets go greet him." She murmured to herself and walked to the door.

"Dell? What are you doing here?" She asked confused stepping aside to let him in. "I'm freaking out and I needed to talk to someone." He added, his stance a little tense. "And you thought of me?" She added still confused. "Shouldn't you be talking to your fiancé?" She continued eyeing him. "That's the problem I'm freaking out about the wedding." He answered running his hand over his face. "Well go sit on the couch and I'll make you something to drink." She answered walking over to the replicator. "Hot chocolate and a glass of water, chilled." she spoke clearly, she grabbed the drinks and sat down next to him. "Now tell me whats so bad that you saw fit to come to my quarters in the middle of the night." she added eyeing him. "Oh like you were doing anything important." he jabbed. She rolled her eyes chuckling slightly. "You know your fiancé could take this visit the wrong way." she continued watching him.

She spent the next hour soothing his worries about his up coming marriage. They were in the middle of a story when her door chimed again. "Are you expecting someone?" he asked looking at her curiously. "Yes and No" she answered getting up, Dell followed after. The door whooshed open Spock glanced at the two his eyes darkening slightly. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked his voice cold. "No I was just leaving. Thanks for your help I just hope I haven't screwed up the wedding." He added ignoring Spocks glare kissing her on the temple and walking past Spock who was watching him leave. Spock entered the room and glanced around his shoulders dropped slightly when the room seemed to be in order. She glared at that, his lack of faith in her was annoying.

"He was having doubts about the wedding, and he came to see me to sort out his thoughts." She added relaxing slightly knowing that being upset with him was useless. "I came to tell you the Captain, myself along with two others are going on a diplomatic mission we will be gone for close to a month." He finally spoke seting his sights on her face. "Is this a proper send off." she flirted slightly, but as usual it went right over his head. "No we leave tomorrow." he answered raising a eyebrow at her. She chuckled slightly before planting a soft kiss to his neck running her hands up his arms over his shoulders before ghosting over the tip of his ear. He growled before dragging her to the bed. She would tell him about the baby some other time. She would plan the perfect welcome back dinner, right now it was all about the send off.

The next few weeks were interesting she was starting to feel a presence in her mind similar to a mind meld but fainter. It was a constant state of confusion and wonder and it was a soft and warm feeling. She went to McCoy to ask about Vulcan births and maybe see what was going on. He glared at her whenever he saw her after Spock left, it was the end of her shift and she was coming for her shot. "I take it you didn't tell him before he left." He grunted out. "No I didn't."She whispered bowing her head slightly. He let out a sigh "get on the bio bed." He gave her a shot and she felt a great feeling of fear that clenched her throat. She grabbed at her neck trying to breathe. "What?" He asked frantically grabbing a scanner. As she rubbed her abdomen and pulled up in her mind why she was taking the shot her throat relaxed and the fear dissipated, it was replaced with what she translated as understanding.

"I think the baby is in my head." She added chuckling slightly. He looked at her funny before nodding."Right those green blooded hobgoblins are telepaths." He grumbled putting away the scanner. She laughed before hopping off the bio bed. "See you tomorrow." She waved leaving sick bay.

She spent the night trying to connect in someway to the baby but all she was getting was vague flutters of emotion. She loved it and couldn't wait for when the baby developed further and was able to communicate better. For now she would wait and babble on to the baby about everything and nothing.

The next week she was working in engineering joking and laughing with Scotty when she was paged "Ensign DeLuna please repot to the bridge."

"On my way." she responded before making her way to the bridge. "See you in a little bit." She added thoughtfully to Scotty. "Aye, aye." He responded distractedly waving her off. She chuckled before entering the turbo lift. Spock and the others were suppose be back in a week she hoped there wasn't anything wrong.

She was heading to sick bay after her meeting on the bridge. She just received her assignment and she needed to discuss with McCoy if she would be okay.

"No."He responded firmly. "You don't even know what I was going to say." She replied as soon as she stepped into sick bay. "I talked to Lt. Lore about the mission when he came in for a physical, and you're not going." He told her not leaving room for argument. "But its just an observation mission. We're taking scans and coming back. We'll be gone a week tops. If you just give me the shots I'll take them when I need to." She stated firmly pleading her case, she knew this would be one of her last chances to go on a mission. They argued a little longer before he finally gave in and showed her how much she was suppose to take and how long between shots.

"Don't make me regret this." He added as she was leaving. She smiled softly "Don't worry this is the last mission and once Kirk and Spock get back I'll tell them, you know they wont let me go once they know." she waved slightly before leaving sick bay. He shook his head mumbling to himself about being tricked by small pixie women.

The next day Lt. Lore and Vivian sat in a shuttle bond for a set of coordinates about three days from Enterprise.

The shuttle was quiet for the first few hours, they both seemed to be trying to come up with something to talk about. Finally Vivian just went for it. "Do you remember that time we hid my uncles tool kit?" She giggled at the memory. He let out a breath and chuckled as well. "He was so mad when he found out it was us." he laughed. "He made us clean the mess hall for a week." She giggled. "It was worth it to see the look on his face." Lore added. They chuckled for a few seconds before going quiet again. This time Lore tried "Do you remember when we were on the moon colony and found that little puppy we must have been about 11 or 12. It followed us all day and we begged and begged to keep him. Finally when you asked your uncle, you gave him the look and he caved instantly." He asked holding his stomach laughing. She giggled again and nodded vigorously.

"Yeah we kept him in Engineering and named him Sprinkles." She added. "Oh yeah." he roared with laughter. "your uncle hated the name and so did everybody else, besides us." He continued. "Yeah I remember we spent all our free time teaching him different tricks. Got him to fetch equipment for my uncle" She smiled at the memory. "yeah...what ever happened to sprinkles?" he asked calming slightly. Her demenor changed to a look of longing. "He died about 6-7 years ago. It was old age." she smiled softly. "He lived a good life." Lore stated smiling calmly "The best." she added. They spent the next week catching up and sharing old stories. "...and then he dropped the wrench right on his foot." She finished wiping her eyes after laughing so hard, Lore doing the same.

"You know I never understood why we never kept in touch." Lore added checking the console making sure they had the data they needed before setting the coordinates back to Enterprise. "Its hard on freighters, they're rarely in range of each other. It was better we didn't try we would have just been dissapointed, but I don't plan to lose touch this time." she added turning to her own console. She felt a sudden wave of pain in her abdomen. She felt fear slam into her. She noticed the time and paniced slightly she had been talking longer than she thought and was a couple hours late for her shot. She immidiatly jumped out of her seat to get her hypospray. Lore not understanding her sudden change turned quickly to watch her. "What are you doing?" He asked concerned. She ignored him and checked the hypospray before placing it to her neck she felt a slight pinch and the pain in her abdomen faded quickly. "What is that? I don't remember you having any illnesses." he replied standing in front of her. "Its not an illness its...preventative care." she replied lamely. He raised his eyebrow at her. "You were never a good liar. Come on tell me whats going on. I don't need my co-pilot passing out on me." He smiled slightly reaching out a hand to help her up from her kneeling position.

They sat back in their spots he stared at her for a few minutes. "Well?" He finally asked staring at her expectantly. She took a deep breath "I'm pregnant." she blurted. Lore sat shocked. "you're what?" she gave him a look. "I'm sorry I'm just suprised...I didn't know you were seeing anyone." He added slowly. "So what does that have to do with the shot?" He asked gently. "It's to prevent copper poisoning." She mumbled. She was upset that she was having this conversation with Lore and not Spock but thats what she gets for waiting. His eyes widened in shock. "Vulcan baby?" he half asked half stated. She nodded watching him carefully. "You can't tell anyone when you get back." She added. "Why?" he added eyeing her. She hung her head "because I haven't told the father yet." She mumbled quietly. "Seriously." he smirked. "What do expect him to do...show emotion." he joked. "It's not funny." she glared at him. "alright alright. It should be pretty easy to guess who the father is seeing as theres only two vulcans on board. "I know who the father is." she yelled swiping at him. He ducked slightly she wasn't trying to hurt him. "Come on chill out I was joking...must be all those pregnancy hormones." He ducked again when she took another swing, but he could see the smile tugging at her lips. She was about to reply when the consoles started going off.

"You've got to be kidding me." She whimpered angrily. He ignored her and checked the panel. "Klingons" He muttered angrily. "What?" She asked horrified. Of all the people she'd been captured by she had yet to be taken by klingons. She was glad for it, but her luck had just run out. "We're no match for them." Lore told her calmly as he could. "I know, what do we do?" She added trying to remain calm. Normally she wouldn't be horribly worried but she was pregnant and it wasn't just her anymore, not to mention if she got captured she had no idea what she would do about the shots. Enterprise wasn't expecting them back for atleast three days, she could see Lore racking his brain. He sent a distress beacon and tried hailing the klingons. Before they knew it they were being transported to the bird of prey. They were greeted with weapons in their face. They were taken to the brig of the klingon ship. Once aboard, the shuttle was destroyed, Vivian whimpered slightly. She was lucky she had just taken her shot because now she was out and she didn't know what she was going to do.

"Shut up." She heard a thick Klingon voice bark. Lore stepped in front of her the Klingons laughed. "Are you alright?" He asked softly keeping his eye on the Klingon guard. She nodded hugging her self around her lower abdomen. "I just hope Enterprise got our distress call." She murmured softly. "Me too...me too." He added touching her shoulder.

On Enterprise

"I now pronounce you man and wife..." Kirks voice rang through the mess hall where the wedding was taking place. Dell and Lola kissed and the crowd cheered. The celebration was in full swing. Dell had been upset Vivian wasn't there but he knew she wouldn't be bothered to much by it.

Kirk and Spock had returned with the other two a few days ahead of time. Spock was anxious to see Vivian again he could tell before he left there was something she wanted to tell him he could feel it through their bond. Kirk saw Spock standing off to the side as usual. "Enjoy yourself Spock. She'll be back soon. They're suppose to rendevous in two days" Kirked responded before clapping him on the shoulder and walking away. As McCoy walked up to Kirk Spock saw the doctor eye him with a glare. Spock merely raised his eyebrow in response. He left the mess hall returning to his quarters to meditate. He was in the turbo lift when he felt a wave of pain crash over his mind making him stagger using the wall for support.

"Vivian." whispered through his lips, before he changed course for the bridge. Just as he got to the bridge the red alert blared.

The mess hall went into action everyone heading to their assigned position. Lola looked angry Dell could tell. What bride wouldn't be angry their wedding reception was ruined by a red alert. "Come on" Dell whispered as he put his forehead to hers before grabbing her arm and dragging her out. As they moved through the halls he could hear her mumbling. "She better not have ruined my wedding." was one of the last things he heard before they had to split to go to their stations. "I love you." He called after her retreating back but it fell dead as she was already to far gone. He dropped his arm and headed to his station.

The bridge was alive with activity. Kirk arrived on the bridge "Report." He commanded the helm. "Klingons sir." Sulus voice answered quickly. "Hail them." Before they could do that, one of the Klingons face appeared on the screen. "Hello Captain, I believe we have somethings that belong to you. For future reference you might want to send better spys, they were far to easy to detect." The Klingon smirked. "What spys?" Kirk asked calmly. "Don't play games with me Captain. One male and one female human in a shuttle heading toward our space. You can't tell me thats a coincidence." The Klingon shot back forcefully.

Spock went on alert immediatly. This was going to be a difficult situation. "Let us talk to them." Kirk demanded knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with the Klingon. "As you wish Captain." was his sly remark.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: Time to Travel

On the Bird of Prey...a day earlier

They had been in the cell for a few hours. "How are you doing?" Lore asked for the hundredth time. She rolled her eyes and she could see the Klingons shift and grunt at the question again. "Im..." she was interrupted "I said be quiet." The Klingon grunted in annoyance. She touched Lores arm in reassurance.

The guards shift changed and she finally asked the question she had been wondering. She walked up to the bars. "Excuse me where are we going?" The Klingon sneered at her. "Sit down." He barked. She huffed and sat down next to Lore. "Be careful." he murmured quietly. They took turns sleeping for a few hours at a time. "What are you going to do about the shots?" Lore asked while they poked at the live Klingon food. "I don't know." She stated calmer than he had anticipated.

"I can't eat this." She mumbled under her breath. "I don't need to tell you how important it is for you to eat right now." He whispered to her sternly. She forced down the food. "gross." she grumbled poking at the rest of the squirming plate. Lore chuckled silently as he watched her play with the 'food'. She eyed him darkly before she was smiling as well.

"It's the waiting that's killing me." She murmured as she got up to move around the cell. "If we just knew where we were going." she stated again as she moved across Lore a couple more times. "Would you stop pacing you're making me dizzy." he added becoming irritated. "Sorry." She mumbled before sitting down next to him.

The next few hours flew by with them sitting in wait. She could feel the baby trying to figure out what was going on. She was only three months along, but the baby was becoming more aware with each day. "Can you really feel the baby in your mind?" He asked watching her close her eyes and smile at herself. She opened her eyes in surprise. "What? oh...yes, kinda. Its like a presence I can't talk to it but I can feel it and feel what its feeling." she answered smiling softly touching her lower abdomen gently. He smiled at her and sat back waiting.

The guards were murmuring, growling and roughly shoving each other before laughing. They were a peculiar bunch and it was slightly interesting to watch them.

"I wonder how long we've been here." Lore mumbled as he leaned his against the wall. "I just hope Enterprise knows we're missing." She whispered rubbing her lower abdomen softly. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She jerked forward at the sudden jolt of pain. "What? What is it?" Lore asked sitting up looking at her in panic. "I need the shot." she mumbled sadly. She was getting the urge to vomit. She covered her mouth to try to prevent that from happening. "Just give me a minute and I'll be okay." She tried to put on a brave face but he could see her face slipping into uncertainty.

As the time went on she could feel the baby getting scared and it was killing her to feel both the baby worries along with her own. "Hold on little one it will be okay you'll see." She mumbled under her breath. Lore watched on helpless knowing there was nothing he could do. He moved forward to sit next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It will be okay." he whispered quietly. She smiled gently and leaned into him slightly. They sat for a little while longer before Vivian Lurched forward in agonizing pain. Her body slumped to the floor where she started to fidget and twitch.

The guards looked on with interest, not really caring one way or the other. "Don't just stand there, do something." He shouted at them angrily but they just smirked and watched as she moved into the fetal position. Tears were streaming down her face as the pain took over her senses. "Please don't let her die." Lore heard her mumble through the tears. His chest tightened in panic and fear as he hovered over her shaking body. He heard another set of foot steps and turned to the door. "Bring them." Was all he heard before the cell opened and the two guards came in grabbing him roughly. He watched as the other one practically dragged Vivians barely conscious body.

"Where are you taking us?" Lore ordered as they pulled him through the ship. "Be careful with her." he shouted as he twisted to watch them drag her as she shuddered in pain. "I didn't know humans talked so much. How annoying." One growled in annoyance. "The Captain has a surprise for the two of you." The other smirked darkly as they made it to the bridge of the Klingon ship.

They were dragged forward and Lore could see Kirk and a few of the other bridge crew on the screen. "it's good to see you Captain." Lore sighed in relief."And you Lt. Lore." He added relieved. "What did you do to her?" Kirk asked angrily addressing the Klingon Captain. "It wasn't them Captain." Lore interjected quickly. "Then whats wrong with her?" He asked looking at all of them. He glanced at her she wheezed before slumping being supported only by the Klingon, but she looked up at Lore trying to nod at him to give him the okay. He fidgeted slightly before answering.

"She's pregnant, sir." He answered uncomfortably. "What?!" He heard a chorus of voices. "She's three months along, let me guess she's missed a shot." McCoy's voice broke through quickly filling in the members as well as finding trying to find out the problem. The others stared at him in shock. Lore nodded his head in conformation."I knew I shouldn't have let her go, we need to get her back to Enterprise immediately." He barked angrily. "Excuse me Captain." The Klingon stated irritated. "What is it you want with them?" Kirk asked darkly trying to monitor Vivians condition through the view screen. With that Lore and Vivian were dragged away. Vivian was pulled in a different direction and was out of sight in a matter of seconds. He struggled to get to her but the Klingon holding him struck him in the face effectively knocking him out.

Lore came to in the cell unsure how long he had been out, wincing slightly as he touched his cheek where the Klingon had hit him. A while later Vivian was brought back and tossed on the floor. Lore jumped up and moved over to her shaking form. He wasn't sure if he should touch her or what they did so he hovered trying to access the damage. She curled up in the fetal position Lore just sat back and stayed near her.

"We need to get to engineering." Her voice void of emotion. He glanced at her then the guards before answering. "What are we doing in engineering?" he whispered. "We're going to destroy the ship." She answered sharply. He stared at her in disbelief. "There has to be another way." He added watching her closely. "Im sure Enterprise is coming up with something."He added trying to lighten her current mood. She stopped talking after that and he worried for her. She didn't seem to be in pain anymore but he could guess what happened while she was gone.

They waited patiently for the next feeding, he could see the Klingons whispering to each other about something but he couldn't even guess what they were talking about and he was too far away to hear clearly. Soon it was just one Klingon guarding them. He sneered at Lore when he glanced into the cell. A second later her left to get the 'food' when he moved away that's when Vivian sprang from her current spot on the ground, where she had been for the last few hours. He could see the cold gleam in her eyes as she moved near the door. "Vivian, don't." He whispered harshly. She glared at him before taking her place.

As the Klingon opened the door he neglected to check the prisoners. When the door sprang open Vivian slammed herself into the Klingon effectively knocking him off balance enough to where Vivian could get another hit in knocking him unconscious. The Klingons weapon laid discarded next to him, she grabbed it before standing up and moving through the open cell door. Lore having no other choice glanced at the Klingon, following after Vivian through the Klingon ship.

"Vivian." He stated harshly grabbing her to get her to stop. "Let go of me." She rasped sharply. "You don't have to do this." He answered angrily. "I suggest you find an escape pod." was the last thing she said before running off again. "Dammit." He whispered angrily before following after her.

He found her again in engineering he saw a few Klingons scattered around the room, he hoped unconscious. "Don't try to stop me." She added angrily moving to different panels and tapping away. "Im just here to make sure you're getting off the ship before it blows." he told her standing watch at the door. Her lip twitched in a smile before going back to what she was doing.

What she hadn't accounted for was that Enterprise and The Bird of Prey were experiencing problems with a spacial anomaly. It wasn't the same as the one that brought nero but they knew it was bad news. As she finished her sabotage the ship rocked violently causing sparks to fly from the panels.

"Vivian come on." He yelled grabbing her and pulling out of engineering. They made it to a Klingon shuttle and launched just as explosions rocked through out different parts of the ship. Lore glanced at her and saw the dark cloud over her eyes. He didn't need to tell her she just sentenced an entire ship to death. Unfortunately for them the Bird of Prey was closer to the spacial anomaly and the shuttle was no match for the pull.

In order to get them out of the shuttle with the transporter Enterprise moved closer but ended up being pulled through the anomaly with the small shuttle.

What Vivian saw didn't make any sence they were crashing to earth. She didn't know how they made it this far or what happened but the shuttle was crashing and she was doing everything she could to stop it with Lores help. It was no use the Shuttle smashed into the ground bouncing through the brush before coming to a stop. "Well that was fun." Lore added sarcastically. She snorted before assessing the damage. She checked the sensors, they were hard to decipher but she tried her best. "I think we're somewhere on the west coast of the United states." she mumbled rubbing a sore spot on her head. "But somethings off." She added looking through the scans. "No ones responding to short range hails." She added tapping at more panels. "Maybe communications dead." Lore added thoughtfully.

"What are we going to do?" they asked each other simultaneously. They chuckled at each other slightly at the moment. "We should find supplies, we might be here a while." Lore added.

It was a few hours later they were in town they still didn't know exactly where yet. Something seemed off people were dressed differently and everything seemed different. "Split up and meet back here in couple hours." Lore ordered moving in one direction and Vivian moved in another.

She moved through the town receiving stares and whispers as she walked down the street. She ignored them the best she could and looked for useful shops. She found out a little while into the expedition that it was 1951. It was a shock to her system but she tried to adjust. She was hoping Lore was having better luck then she was. The adrenaline was wearing off and she was starting to feel the day catching up with her. As she was heading back to the rendezvous point she passed a shop she had missed the first time around. It was toy store, little rattles and rocking horses were displayed in the front window. She froze up before she moved robotically into the store. The owner eyed her wearily but said nothing. She moved through the shelves of toys and lightly touched a few. Lost in her own world.

When she moved closer to the back she saw a small baby outfit for a little girl. Something in side her snapped, she grabbed the nearest toy which happened to be a snow globe and threw it against the wall. Shards of glass and water flew everywhere. The shop keeper scrambled to stop her but she was already grabbing things and slamming them into the shelves. She did a bit of damage before she was subdued. She was barely aware what was happening she could feel her face was wet. She hadn't realize when she had started crying. She felt the buzz of the crowd around her.

Lore came upon the scene about an hour later. He saw Vivian sitting in the back of a police car and the destroyed store. He shook his head in pity he knew exactly what this was about. He saw the store, he knew.

Things happened quickly, with in a short time she was being sent to a mental institution. Lore wasn't sure what he was going to do about this.

"I'm going to ask again. Why did you do it ms...DeLuna?" The doctor asked again in the daily session. "The voice in my head stopped, I finally found out what she was but now she's gone. What am I going to do?" was all she mumbled to herself sparing a glance at the doctor before mumbling to herself again. The doctor watched her and wrote things down on his clipboard. He was going to test her today. He brought out a bow for a little girls outfit. She glanced up and froze, a second later she flew into a fit of rage and flipped the chair she was sitting on. The doctor moved back and called for her to be sedated. "Put her in a jacket and put her in the padded room she needs time to cool off." The doctor added leaving the room.

"What?! NO!" She yelled as they dragged her away. After they shoved her into the jacket she was set roughly in the padded room. She screamed and cried for a few hours before she retreated into herself. She had been in the room for a week unable to get herself under control they had been feeding her all kinds of different medication. Things started to blur together she was starting to question what was real and what wasn't.

"And how are we feeling today Ms. DeLuna." the doctor questioned as he entered the room. "Fine Doctor." she murmured bluntly. The session went by like it had for the last week slow and unproductive. She was released into the main area of the institute to try to socialize her with the others. As she shuffled through the room she saw people mumbling to themselves, some just sitting on their own and others doing unusual things. She sat down in a chair near the window and stared out at the sky. She had a few of the other patients come up to her and tried to acess her, but they mostly left her alone. It was only a day, before she was sent back into the funny room as the other patients called it. The next day the doctor came to her room.

"Ms. DeLuna we have a surprise for you." Her doctor came smiling darkly. She looked on with glazed eyes. As he stepped aside two others stepped into the room. "This is Dr. McCoy and Dr. Spock and they're here to help you. So try to behave mmhmm" He added glancing at her. He turned to the two men "She came here spouting on about voices in her head and star ships. Poor thing was so far gone already, there wasn't much we could do. We've given her the best medication, but it doesn't seem to do much for her." he smirked before leaving the room. They stared in horror at the state she was in. "Barbaric..."McCoy mumbled and rambled under his breath as he checked her over. "I know you two. I had a dream I worked on a space ship with you and many others." She giggled to herself. McCoy looked angry and Spock looked shocked unsure how to respond to this. McCoy turned to Spock "We need to get her out of here now. No telling what they've given her or what they've done to her." he stated angrily. They had tried to make this rescue mission covert and tried not to disrupt the time line but seeing the state she was in they had no time for a by-the-book away mission. There was no way they could move through the hospital so Spock pulled out a communicator he had managed to sneak in. "Enterprise three to beam up." The lights swirled and she was rushed to sick bay.

Lore, Kirk, Spock and the rest of the bridge crew were waiting on the bridge to hear from sick bay. They were also trying to come up with a way to get home to their time."Come on we need to focus. Any ideas?" Kirk asked the group in his ready room. Before anyone could answer they heard McCoy's voice asking for Kirk and Spock to report to sick bay. Lore got up to go with them. "Where do you think you're going Lt.?" Kirk asked glancing at Lore. "I'm coming with you...Sir" He added forcefully before trying to be respectful. "Fine come on." Kirk answered before heading to sick bay. Spock raised an eyebrow but stayed silent.

The soft whoosh of the door was the only thing that could be heard as they stepped into sick bay. McCoy was standing next to Vivians bed as she lay on her side. He touched her shoulder gently before moving over to the small group. They looked on expectantly waiting for McCoy to say something. "She's fine physically for now. She'll need a lot of rest in the next few days." He started. "thats good isn't it." Lore asked cautiously. "Partially, its the mental wounds that i'm afraid are going to take time to heal if at all." McCoy answered before sparing a glance at Spock, who remained stoic through the whole ordeal.

They would let her sleep for a while before they would talk to her about everything. In that time they located a spacial anomaly about two days from their current location. They had no time to really test it they just hoped it would take them to the right place and time.

That night Spock unable to sleep decided to visit sick bay. He entered quietly approaching her bed slowly. He saw immediately that she was awake staring at the wall. She turned her head slightly to glance at him. They stared at each other for a long moment. "I'm sorry." she murmured with tears in her eyes before she moved her head back to staring at the wall. He sat down on her bed before scooping her up into his lap and sitting where she was previously. He stroked her hair as she sobbed into his uniform. "I don't blame you t'hy'la."He murmured to her gently. She sobbed harder before calmly slightly as he soothed her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." she finally rasped. "I planned to it just never seemed right." she breathed softly.

He stayed quiet just holding her. McCoy watched from his office unknown to the two in sick bay. He hoped she would recover from this, the medications they had her on could have done irreversible damage untreated. He just wanted to get out of this time and back into his where he belonged.

After a few hours she finally started talking again. "It was a girl. We were going to have a baby girl." she whispered softly tightening her hold on Spock, who in turn held her closer. "I could feel her in my mind. Like a soft, warm presence and now she's gone." she rasped coming close to crying again. Spock held her tighter to the point where it almost hurt. "It will be alright we will mourn for her tomorrow, but now you need to sleep. I will stay here as long as I can." he added gently. She nodded into his shoulder before relaxing into his hold. Not long after she drifted off into sleep. He laid her down gently trying not to wake her and moved to leave sick bay. "Going so soon." McCoy's distinct voice cut through the air. "I must meditate, but I will return." Spock answered before moving to the door once more. "She needs you here and you're just running away." He jabbed stepping closer to Spock as he did. "I have lost a child, I only recently knew about. If I do not meditate I will not have the control to take care of Vivian." Spocks voice responded taking on a darker tone with the doctor. McCoy had the decency to looked startled as Spock left sick bay.

"You really should leave him alone doctor." the cold drowsy voice floated from the bed. He was startled as he turned to look at her. She was staring at him through half closed eyes. "He's responding in the only way he knows how so just leave him be." She continued before rolling over and drifting off. He raised an eyebrow wondering if that creepy moment just happened or if he was tired and overworked and his mind was playing tricks on him. "I need a drink." He grumbled before going back in his office.

She slept through the day only waking to eat before drifting off again. The bridge crew stopped in a few times but she was always sleeping. Some left something others just came to see how she was doing. Dell came once but left shortly after. Lola never stopped in she was still upset about her wedding being ruined.

The next day they made it through the anomaly safely and in the right time. They set a course for a deep space station for a little rest and relaxation. Vivians uncle was contacted and he was on his way from another space station to come and see her. Spock and McCoy had taken Vivian to the sick bay on the station to use the better scanning equipment. Later that day she was released to her own quarters. She was starting to feel a little better with Spocks help. He would help her mediate at night to get her emotions, as well as his under control. She still refused to mind meld with him trying to keep her guilt and pain to herself. She could see it bothered him slightly but she just didn't feel right with it yet and he respected that enough to not push it. They had been there a week before they're was a special guest.

She was walking down a corridor to go to breakfast when she decided to watch the new arrivals from the top landing. She knew her uncle wouldn't be at the station yet. She was uninterested with most of them but when she saw a tall older Vulcan she was intrigued. He didn't behave the same way as most Vulcans and there was something oddly familiar about him. He looked around slightly before looking up and making eye contact with her. She was stricken slightly by his eyes, so human. He merely looked on with curiosity. What she missed was Spock across the landing watching the interaction with interest and slight annoyance. She watched as Kirk approached the new comer and she moved on to the dinning area.

She had just finished her breakfast and she was on her way to check with engineering about everything she missed and maybe take a look at the different system configuration on the station. She was distracted by her own musing that she didn't notice Kirk or the mysterious stranger until she bumped into the older Vulcan. "I'm sorry." She apologized softly. "It's quite all right." His gently voice responded. "Oh good. Vivian I'd like you to meet Spock Prime." Kirk broke in making light of the situation. She snapped to attention almost as if she had been slapped. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She said stiffly. The Vulcan raised his eyebrow. Before either could respond Kirk was called to the command center.

She stood awkwardly with the older Spock. "I take it you know my younger self." he stated calmly. "Um yes."she answered fidgeting slightly. After the initial awkward meeting they finally started a neutral conversation and she found she enjoyed his company. He helped her forget what was going on around her and she felt slightly guilty for it but she was starting to feel better. She spent the rest of the day with Spock Prime and she found she trusted him as much as her Spock. They ended the day with Spock Prime walking her to her quarters. "I had a pleasant time today. Thank you." She smiled sadly. His mouth twitched in a small smile before his demeanor changed. "I have heard from Kirk what has happened between you and my younger self. He believes I can help in some way." He spoke calmly. "really that's not necessary." She added smiling. "The loss of a child is not an easy thing to deal with." he told her gently. She froze up before her shoulders sagged. "How do you think you can help where my Spock hasn't." She added gently staring at him.

"A mind meld." He answered staring back at her. She looked away in shame. "I haven't let Spock meld with me. I don't think it would be a good idea if we melded."She responded unlocking her door. He argued with her for a little while longer before she relented and let him into her quarters. "Please have a seat." She motioned to the meditating pillows that were still on the floor from the night before. He bowed slightly before taking a seat.

She joined him shortly after getting comfortable across from him. His fingers found the points on the face her eyes fluttered closed at the contact. The sensation was stronger than she had ever felt before. She assumed his meld was stronger because he was older and more experienced. 'Just relax.' echoed through her mind sending her shivering at the familiarity.'I see you've done this before.' his voice floated through her mind as he watched images of herself and Spock melding flash through her memory. 'Walk me through what happened after you found out.' he stated calmly. He could feel her apprehension at the request. She started to recall what took place after McCoy had told her. She could feel the soft tears slip down her cheeks as the memories came to life. 'I'm sorry to do this to you. But I feel that this will help you.' his voice soothed. She tried to get control of her emotions like Spock had taught her. She could feel Spock Primes amusement through the meld and she felt a little better. 'Now show me your relationship with my younger self.' she flushed before memories flashed by rapidly. 'one at a time, please.' he added. He was intrigued by their relationship he knew of a Vivian DeLuna but had never considered a relationship. He looked through her childhood and early years that she was willing to share with him.

Spock rang her door chime when she didn't answer he became concerned so he overrode the lock out codes and entered her assigned quarters on the deep space station. What he saw made him freeze in the doorway. He could feel the anger radiate under his skin. He did his best to keep his emotions under control, but seeing Vivian willingly meld with another Vulcan was making it difficult. He could see the tear marks on her face and that had him in another fit of discomfort. She had refused to meld with him for a week and all of a sudden his older self has her melding with him in a matter of hours. Spock Prime was the first to realize there was someone else in the room and broke the meld. Vivian opened her eyes slowly when she noticed Spock her eyes widened before she tried to get up. "Spock."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Betazoid Wedding

The room was at a stand still Vivian could see the tension in Spocks shoulders. She knew melding with the older Vulcan was a bad idea but she felt so much better afterwords that it was hard to feel guilt. "Please Spock." She tried again gently reaching out to him. He stepped farther in the room but refused to take her hand. She felt the sting of rejection but she felt she had deserved that somewhat. The two Spocks seemed to square off, Spock more so then Spock Prime who seemed to be almost amused. What ever Spock was about to say was cut off by the older Vulcan "I never thought I would find a women that loved me as deeply as I loved her. It's fascinating" Spock Prime put in shaking his head slightly in amusement at his younger self.

"I'm sorry to cause trouble for you two. I also regret to say I must be going." He added addressing both. He turned to leave, Vivian stepped forward "Thank you. For everything." She smiled kindly before he bowed and left the room. It was just Spock and Vivian left. "I should have consulted you about this." she stated braking the silence, sighing softly. "Yes, and I would have told you it was dangerous to meld with other Vulcans, especially ones you do not know very well. Seeing as it was Spock Prime I cannot fault you for trusting him so easily. Next time however I will not be so forgiving." He told her sternly as he stood in front of her. His gaze softened as he reached up and brushed a stray hair from her face. "I wish to never see you in a mind meld with another Vulcan again." He told her quietly bending to speak in her ear, she shivered at the possessive tone. She swallowed and nodded, she brought her hand up to his fingers resting near her cheek. Her fingers moving over his slowly.

"I only ever wish to meld with you." Her voice sounding cheesy to her own ears but knew she would never regret saying it. He rested his forehead to hers before bringing his hand to the points on her face and initiating another meld. He saw what she and Spock Prime had done, he could see she was feeling better. She wasn't ready for it and already exhausted from the last meld collapsed in his arms. "I'm sorry." She whispered into his chest. He smoothed the hair out of her face before kissing her deeply. "We will continue this when you are feeling better." He whispered in her ear. She bit her lip subconsciously and nodded. He helped her into bed and she was out like a light.

As Spock Prime left Vivians quarters he passed by a couple in a deep argument. He passed by not looking back until he heard what they were arguing about. He stopped and turned slightly listening to the disagreement. Dell was having yet another argument with Lola about Vivian. That's all it seemed to be about anymore. "No I'm not going to visit her, she was captured again and now she's back, it happens all the time. What makes this one any different." She shot back glaring at him. "Because she was sent to a 50's mental institute and they messed with her head and before that she was with the Klingons. I think this situation is a little different." He added getting exasperated. "You know she would visit you even though you treat her poorly. Which I don't get you to use to be good friends." He added getting tired of the argument that seemed to be on repeat in their relationship. Lola seemed to get angrier. "Because everyone treats her like she's something special." She shot back so flustered she started to animate with her arms.

"Whats this really about?" Dell asked watching his furious wife closely. "You spent two years with her..." she started. "And two other people, we weren't the only two." he interrupted getting annoyed that this was making its way into the argument. There was only so many times he could tell her nothing happened. "Well we know she didn't get with Jones and Spock is well Spock." she waved her arms wildly. Spock Prime eyebrow rose but said nothing, still going unnoticed by the two. "What makes you think she even got together with anyone. Not everyone that gets stranded on a planet needs to shack up with the next available person." He shot back not believing where she was going with this. She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't give me that everyone heard about her marks. She clearly got together with someone." She shot back. Dell so fed up with the arguing decided to just go all out "She got together with Spock." He finally revealed. "Are you happy now?" He yelled through the hallway. It took him a second to realize what he had just told her. He let his anger get the best of him and it may have cost him.

After the shock wore off he watched the slight smirk flicker at the corner of her mouth. "Shit." he mumbled to himself. "Maybe I will pay her a visit after all." She smiled. "I would suggest you two return to your own quarters." Spock Prime cut in. The two turned toward him sharply. They had never considered they may have had an audience."And miss Lola I suggest you keep that information to yourself or Captain Kirk will hear about this incident." Spock Prime added sharply. Dell could see her shoulders start tense up. "And who are you to tell us what to do." She snapped angrily. "Lola stop do you know who that is?" He pulled on her arm trying to get her to calm down and trying to apologize to Spock Prime who he had recognized immediately. "I think he has a point Ensign Lola, I think it's time for you and your husband to return to your quarters. Or I'll have you brought up on disciplinary actions." A voice added from behind them. Dell looked over his shoulder and he paled. When she spoke again he shut his eyes as if he was in pain "On what grounds." She shot back not thinking about what she was saying or who she was talking to. Thinking it was just one of Dells friends. "Insubordination." She finally turned around and blanched. "I'm sorry Captain I didn't realize..." she stuttered nervously. "I think you and Dell should return to your quarters before I follow up on my threats." Kirk added sharply.

After the two left "I'm sorry you had to hear it that way." Kirk stated turning to man to his right. "It's quite all right Captain." Will Retta's somber voice answered. "And Spock thank you for stepping in." Kirk added turning to Spock Prime. He bowed in understanding "I'm sorry I can't stay longer but I really must be going." He added Kirk nodded and watched as the older Vulcan continued down the hall. "Is there anything else I should know." Her uncle added. "I'm afraid so, but I think it will be better coming from her." Kirk answered as they headed for Vivians quarters. As they entered her quarters they were surprised by the scene before them. Vivian was sleeping in the arms of Spock who was wide awake staring at the two that entered the room. Her uncle raised an eyebrow at the scene but said nothing. Spock moved her gently before standing up. "Captain. Lt. Commander Retta." He nodded at the two. "I'm sorry to interrupt Spock I came to surprise Vivian." Kirk said smirking at Spock."I will come back later." Spock moved to leave "Where are you going?" her groggy voice called as she reached for him lazily. "I will return later when you are rested." He told her quietly. She nodded tiredly before drifting off again.

The three left for the dinning area to give her some time to rest.

A few hours later she woke feeling better than she had in a while. She took a shower and headed to the dinning area to get something to eat. She froze when she saw Spock, Kirk and her uncle at a table. She approached the table apprehensively. Kirk and Will looked to be enjoying something where as Spock seemed like he'd rather be anywhere but there. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked smiling at the group. Her uncle jumped up picking her up and spinning her before setting her back down. She laughed and gave him a hug. The people in the dinning area looked on with interest but soon resumed eating. Suddenly they're reunion was interrupted when Lore came around the corner like he was looking for someone. When he saw them a huge grin broke out on his face as he hugged Vivian then moving to her Uncle. "My god I haven't seen you in years kid." Her Uncle added as he greeted Lore. As the two started to catch up she glanced at Spock who seemed uncomfortable. She smiled softly at him as she sat down next to him.

She spent the afternoon with the small group, at one point some of the other bridge crew members joined in. Thats how its always been, her uncle called people to him like a magnet it made for some interesting times. She was glad Spock had stayed and she could spend time with him as well. She was feeling like a different person. They say tragedy can change a person. She would always feel the loss of her baby but surrounded by people that cared gave her a new sense of life and love. She was sad that there couldn't be more moments like this.

It wasn't until she was on her way back to her room did she feel the high of the day starting to wear off. They had orders to continue on their mission tomorrow. She made it back to her quarters with her uncle "Why don't you tell me what happened before you get too tired." he told her gently. She nodded they sat on the small couch and she started from when they last talked. He listened as she told him her story. When she finished she was having a hard time getting her breathing under control. He pulled her into a hug. "How many people knew about the baby?" He asked softly. "The bridge crew as far as I know. Kirk put out an order for no one to talk about this. It was thoughtful of him but it will get out eventually. I'm just glad I could take this time for myself." She smiled softly. "You know I'm always here for you little one." He told her kissing her forehead. "I know." She smiled before they moved to a lighter topic.

As it got later her uncle had to leave but he promised he would be back tomorrow to say goodbye.

She took a bath and curled up on her couch with a Pad going over engineering papers. A little while later her door chimed. "Come in." She called moving to greet the person. She smiled as Spock stepped in the room. She wasn't really sure what to say and it seemed like he didn't either. He was staring with a dark look in his eyes, that made her knees weak.

He seemed to come out the trance he was in and moved forward plunging his hands into her hair pulling her in for a deep kiss. She had to go on her tip toes to meet his kiss. Her hands found their way around his neck deepening the kiss. She couldn't remember the last time he had been this forceful or claiming. His lips moved down her jaw she moaned when his teeth nipped at her neck. His hands moved from her hair to her hips where he started to move his hands up her lower abdomen. She backed up trying to move to the bed with out breaking the kissing but ended up bumping into the doorway. Spock took this opportunity to lift her legs which immediately wrapped around his waist. He moved her from the wall and set her on the bed with a small grunt. In one quick moment he had both their clothes off, another shiver went up her spine. Her soft whimper caused a growl to rip from his chest moisture pooling between her thighs. Without much warning he plunged deep within her making her gasp out in discomfort and pleasure. He used one hand to support himself the other holding her hip as he claimed her over and over. She gripped the sheets arching her body to meet his thrusts. Her lower body coiled as the pressure increased, she could tell he was also close. As he did one last thrust, he bent his upper half to sink his teeth into her shoulder she cried out as she felt her own orgasm rock her body sending a jolt up her spine, her inner thighs going numb.

Her thighs pulsed pleasantly in the aftermath. Spock rolled on his back pulling her into his side she snuggled into him. He touched her bite mark lightly. He never bit her hard enough to break skin but he knew it would bruise. She sucked in air as he touched it but relaxed into his side when he started to draw circles with his finger on her shoulder. They slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next week on the Enterprise had been difficult to say the least. Everyone kept coming to her constantly asking her questions. That wasn't as bad as the constant whispering that had started up again. Scotty was the first one to greet her when she got back to engineering. "It's about time." He ordered keeping her busy all day. She was glad he was treating her as he always had it made it easier to concentrate on her work.

On her way to the mess hall Lola stopped her in the hall. Vivian was on edge immediately. "Is there something I can help you with?" Vivian asked blankly. When Lola didn't respond Vivian made a move to step into the mess hall. "I hear you're close to the bridge crew now." she smiled at Vivian. "That happens when you get captured a lot, they're usually the ones saving you." Vivian shrugged. Seeing no further need to discuss this with her she moved into the mess hall where a good number of the crew was present. "And what of Commander Spock?" she added with a coy smile. The room froze as the two continued. "What of Commander Spock?" Vivian asked not liking where this was going. "I hear you more than got to know him. As in you two slept together" she added smiling before being interrupted. "Thats enough." Vivian ordered harshly at the women in front of her. "Is this all you're here for, is to pry into people's private lives?" Vivian asked getting angry. "I don't know why you have it out for me, I've done nothing to you." Vivian continued. She immediately felt light-headed. With that Vivian left the mess hall "I don't hear a no." She heard Lola call after her, she paused before heading straight for sick bay.

The ship was alive after that. When she got to sick bay McCoy was in his office going over data pads. When he saw her he moved into the main area. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked with genuine concern. She sat on the bio bed. "Yeah I guess. Well... I had a run in with Lola." She mumbled. "What happened? Never mind it doesn't matter. More importantly why are you in here?" He asked crossing his arms after realizing this wasn't a medical emergency. "I came to hide." She added smiling shyly at him. He rolled his eyes. "While you're in here you might as well be some help." He added calling her over to run a diagnostic on the medical tri corders.

She had been in sick bay for a few hours laughing at a story McCoy was telling her about something Chekov had done, although McCoy didn't find it as funny as she did. Not a few minutes later Kirk came strolling in to sick bay looking for someone. "There you are. I heard about what happened in the mess hall. I really didn't think she'd risk a mark on her record just to mess with you." His voice trailing toward the end. "What do you mean?" She asked as McCoy stared at him as well. He looked sheepishly at her. "I don't know if I should tell you." she rolled her eyes and fixed him with a determined stare. McCoy stared in amusement as the two that were locked in a starring contest. He finally relented sighing as he did "Don't you dare tell him I told you." he added eyeing her "I don't think thats really an issue at the moment." she added giving him a look "Dell." she huffed. She should have seen that coming. They're married it would make sense that they pillow talked. "They were arguing in the hallway near your quarters. Spock Prime, your uncle and myself were the only ones that heard them." Kirk continued. She nodded. "I might as well go sort this out with him." she sighed before heading to the door.

A month later

After sorting everything out with Dell and letting him know she didn't blame him. The gossip around Spock and herself had calmed but that didn't stop Lola and her group from giving her looks or whispering when she was near. She's moved on from caring what they say or do. It made no sense to her why they were so caught up in her life.

They had gotten a hail from Betazed requesting Vivian and Enterprise make a stop at their planet for a little Rest and Relaxation for a few days. If the crew of the Enterprise knew anything about Betazoids they knew they were persistent.

"Do I really have to go down to the planet?" the blanket fell as she rolled on her stomach to look at Spock who sat against the wall with the blanket only covering his lower half. "It would be unwise if you didn't. They requested you specifically." he responded touching her face lightly. As his hand cupped her cheek she leaned into it. "But I need to catch up on my work in engineering." She pouted lightly. His lip twitched in a smile. "You have to make a an appearance at least on the first day. The captain will gladly handle the attention." Spock responded as he watched her think about it. Suddenly she burst into a fit of giggles. He stared at her in confusion "Your hairs sticking up." She responded in between giggles.

"Where are you going?" Dell yelled as Lola stormed into the bedroom. He ducked when something came flying out and knocking something off the table. "What happened this time?" He asked dropping the volume of his voice. "She just doesn't seem to get it?" Her frustrated voice came from the room. "She doesn't get what?" He added confused. "That she needs to leave Enterprise. She's ruining it for everyone." She answered finally coming out of the bedroom. "Don't worry about things like that." He murmured pulling her closer trying to calm her down. He went to give her a kiss when she turned her head and he ended up kissing her cheek.

It was a few days later when Betazed sent Betazoids to tour Enterprise before they let the crew on the planet. McCoy, Kirk, Spock and Vivian stood in transporter room three waiting for the Betazoids. "Are you sure I should be here, sir." She asked Kirk. "Yeah are you sure I need to be here?" McCoy added on top of Vivians comment. Before they could continue on the lights swirled. Talin and one of the Embassadors arrived on Enterprise. When Vivian met Talins eyes 'she felt an overwhelming sense of pleasure wash over her. It felt like hands were caressing her hips and moving up her body into her hair. The hands ghosted over her face a hand gently tipping her head under her chin a thumb touching her lip as it brushed gently over it.' A moan escaped her lips causing her to break out of the trance. She glanced around and noticed they were still in the transporter room and McCoy, Kirk and Spock were staring at her curiously. Her face flushed bright red. The betazed embassador glancing with a glare to Talin, who was staring at Vivian.

"Vivian its good to see you again." Talin answered brightly coming down the steps reaching out and taking her hand. The Embassador quickly followed after, taking Vivians hand from Talin. 'Im sorry he's still having trouble adjusting. The toxin was more damaging than we thought.' She nodded slightly. The others stared in confusion. "How about a tour. Shall we." Kirk interrupted waving his hand toward the door. "That would be lovely. Thank you Captain." Talin responded with a smile, letting Kirk and McCoy first. Vivian and Spock stayed back watching the others file out. He placed his hand on her lower back, glancing at her with a raised brow. "What happened?" He murmured softly. As they left the transporter room his hand slipped from her back as she turned to face him. "Honestly I have no idea?" She told him as they moved to join the others, missing Talin watching them with heat in his eyes. Once they joined the group the tour resumed.

The next day the crew was okay to beam down to the surface in small groups and few at a time. Vivian was put in a group with the bridge crew and few others from various departments. She was extremely uncomfortable in her dress uniform as they sat in the hall for a dinner in their honor. She was between Chekov and Uhura at the table. She could see the betazoids seemed to be in light airy clothing and she could see they were comfortable. "No one would mind if you removed the clothes, they seem to be causing you distress." She heard a voice float from behind her. Chekov and Uhura both choked on what they were eating. "I think I can manage eating in my uniform thank you." She responded her cheeks taking on soft pink tint. "I only wish for you to be comfortable." his hand resting on her shoulder, then moved to his seat down the row. The other two gave her looks out of the corner of their eyes. She flushed at the awkward attention.

She was more than ready to get back to Enterprise, she was ready to get back to Engineering. She would suffer through dinner and transport when right. 'Why would you want to leave so soon you just got here?' Talins voice drifted through her head. The glass halted at her lips before she continued taking a small sip. She had gotten somewhat use to people being in her head. Although she enjoyed Spocks voice more. 'NO!' rang through her head making her flinch. Chekov touched her shoulder gently. "Are you alright?" She nodded stiffly. He nodded unconvinced but left her alone.

As the night wore on so did Talins persistent musings in her head. She was starting to get a headache. The other Betazoids seemed to wrapped up in the other Enterprise crew members no one seemed to notice her discomfort. Chekov finally noticing she didn't seem to be herself nudged her gently. She looked at him with a grimace. He grabbed her arm gently and pulled her up excusing them from the hall. Spock watched with interest as Chekov escorted her away. He could tell something wasn't right she seemed to be in pain. He silently excused himself as well following after the two. He found them down a hallway with her leaning against the wall massaging her head. "Is everything alright here?" He asked as he approached. She nodded to Chekov who glanced at her then to Spock before heading back to the dining hall.

"It's my head." she rubbed it gently before pushing off the wall and leaning into him as he came to stand in front of her. He was startled for a second but slowly brought his hand up to head and massaged. They missed the lone Betazoid watching them. "I'll go inform McCoy. He should have a medical kit with him." She nodded and leaned up against the wall. "I'll stay here maybe the fresh air will help." She smiled softly. As he left she felt a wave of anger and jealously flash through her mind. The force of it made her knees weak causing her to plop on the ground. And thats how McCoy and Spock found her sitting on the ground leaning her head against the wall. "Why didn't you come to me if it was this bad." McCoy replied gruffly get his tri corder. He noticed her scans were familiar but would have to check later. He gave her a hypo spray and she was feeling better.

She joined the dinner a few minutes later. "Aw there she is." the Embassador called waving toward her. She flushed at the attention. "We would like to invite you to stay the night, along with the other crew members that don't have to return to Enterprise." He grinned waiting for the reply. "We would be honored." Kirk responded loudly from somewhere in the room. The room erupted in excitement.

She tried to enjoy the rest of the night as the other betazoids came and went trying to talk to her. Spock had stuck near by incase she had another dizzy spell.

The next day she took a tour of the grounds and gardens. She found everything so beautiful, she was glad they made her come down to the planet. 'you could stay here and see these gardens everyday.' Talins voice whispered through her mind. He had done this the whole day. Anytime she found something remotely interesting he had a quick comment about her staying to enjoy it. She wasn't getting headaches as bad as before but she was starting to feel tired and her resolve against him was weakening. She hadn't seen much of the crew as they were off doing their own touring. Some of the crew that had gone back to the ship and others had arrived in their place.

When she came back to the dinning hall for lunch she wasn't feeling like herself. She didn't feel sick it was more like her mind and body weren't in agreement. "Did you enjoy the gardens? I was thinking about checking them out later." Uhura asked coming to sit by her again. She nodded blankly reaching robotically for the food set out before her. Uhura missed the strange behavior as Sulu came to ask her about her tour. Talin watched her through out the lunch with a smirk gracing his lips. Spock and Kirk along with McCoy joined lunch toward the end. Talin watched the group from the corner of his eye.

"Everyone I would like your attention." Talin's voice boomed through the hall. "I have an announcement." he continued as he came to stand next to Vivian. "Vivian and I are to be married tomorrow. We've been communicating these past months and we've become very close. I know it is sudden but after the tour of the gardens she could not wait." She stood up and he grabbed her hands. The crew of the Enterprise watched with utter shock. The betazoids seemed to be excited, but also curious. Her mind was screaming but her body wasn't responding to her commands. She had no idea telepaths had this control over another person. She knew none of the other betazoids could sense her mind, he was covering his tracks carefully.

The preparations were set in motion. The Betazoids were running around getting the gardens set up for a wedding. Vivian sat in the appointed quarters trying to fight the hold Talin had over her mind. There was a knock on the door. Kirk, McCoy and Spock burst in the room glancing around. She turned slowly her body delayed. "Are you really going through with this?" Kirk asked coming up to her. Her eyes glossed over before she nodded. McCoy seeing this grabbed his scanner, before he could take readings her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. "that's not necessary doctor." her voice sounded dead. They stared her in surprise. "Vivian. Are you unwell?" Spock asked reaching out to touch her for a meld. She smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me." she yelled startling the group. Spock sensing the conflict in her mind when she smacked his hand, reached out and Vulcan nerve pinched her. Her body slumped in his arms, the other two stared in disbelief. He set her on the bed and put his hand to the points on her face for a meld.

'Spock.' Vivians relieved voice broke through the darkness. 'Whats happened?' he asked trying to probe her mind. 'Its no use, he's going through my mind and shutting doors.' she answered lightly. 'Shutting doors?' his voice probed. 'You know, closing off my mind. I've tried to find a way out. But he's trapped me.' she added sounding worn. 'It wont be permanent he'll only be able to hold you for a little while longer before he loses control. Especially if you have my help.' Spocks calm voice drifted through.

After he helped her navigate her mind to gain control of parts of her body, they had time to discuss what Talin was planning. 'I won't go through with this.' She told him firmly. 'I know.' he felt a wave of disappointment wash over her. 'You wish to marry him?' He asked her somewhat surprised. 'No, but the idea of marriage isn't that horrible is it?' a flicker of hope sprang before vanishing. 'You wish for us to be married? We're already married by Vulcan Standards.' He stated slightly surprised. 'I tired of all this cloak and dagger going on, on the ship if we were to get married it would settle things once and for all.' She told him fed up with the antics on the ship. 'but neither of us are betazoid.' he added logically. 'Well the Captain can marry us...can't he?" she added apprehensively. "If you wish, I'm sure he would.' he felt a wave of excitement and anxiety wash through her. 'We must discuss this plan with the Captain.' he added. 'If we do that Talin will just read his mind.' she shot out quickly. 'We will take that risk. Perhaps McCoy can sedate him.' Spocks voice came through almost amused. 'Kirk and I must study the Vulcan marriage rituals.' her voice filled determination. She felt his overwhelming feeling of pride and astonishment.

The meld broke and she sat up smiling at Spock. He kissed her forehead, they heard a cough and saw Kirk and McCoy looking at them awkwardly. "Captain come on we have a lot to cover." Vivian replied quickly getting off the bed and grabbed Kirk by the arm and dragging him away. Kirk glanced at the other two with an amused smile. McCoy raised an eyebrow "Oh and Spock fill Doctor McCoy in on your plan." She smirked over her shoulder.

She spent the next few hours on Enterprise finding the right outfit and going over the traditions of a Vulcan wedding. "This is sudden are you sure this is what you want?" Kirk asked coming over to stand next to her in the holodeck. "We are married in a sense. It is a little sudden and we haven't discussed it in detail, but I was hopeing at some point we would. I wish it didn't take a crazy betazoid to do it." She smiled softly at him. "If you say so. Here show me again how this part goes." He added showing her the part he was having difficulty with.

"I think this is the best idea you've ever had. I'll get my hypo spray." McCoy smirked as Spock filled him in on his idea to knock Talin out so he's unconscious during the wedding. The next few minutes went quickly, they found Talin, distracted him and used the hypo to knock him out and beamed him to sick bay. After that they found the betazoids in charge of the wedding and told them of the changes needed they joined Kirk and Vivian in the holodeck. "Are you sure you don't want to do a traditional Betazoid wedding. Did you know they do them naked." Kirk smirked at the couple. Spock gave him a look while Vivian giggled.

The crew that was off, were not going to miss this. They sat in the seating area for the wedding guests and some of the crew were murmuring about Kirk being up front next to Spock. "We have a slight change of plans." Kirk started. "Ensign Vivian DeLuna will not be marrying Talin." There was a gasp from the audience."She will be marrying Spock today." He finished. "What is this a joke." somebody yelled from the crowd. All this wishy-washy marriage announcements were making it difficult to take this seriously.

After a few minutes of convincing and arguing the story finally came out. Spock shared the edited version of their time on the planet and the continuation of their relationship on the ship. He left out the baby for obvious reasons. The crowd seemed to get serious and Vivian hearing it all, felt a great weight lift off her chest. It was nice for it to be out in the open. She was also glad for the reaction of the crew. They seemed to be more excited for the wedding then before. She was also nervous, she knew it took a lot for Spock to do this. He was very private and she was grateful he was willing to do this for her. When she came out she had a soft smile and she saw emotions flicker over his face. She felt her chest swell knowing she was the one that could get him to do that. The ceremony was under way and it was everything she was waiting for. Kirk was having a hard time with the pronunciation but other than that it was beautiful.

The dinning hall was alive with laughing and dancing. The reception was well underway and she was loving the energy of the crew. She was walking around the room greeting and dancing with the guests when there was a commotion at the door. She moved to the front to see what the problem was. Two people were at the door but she couldn't see who it was from where she was, Kirk was at the door talking to them. When she saw who it was, her jaw went slack.

"Mom...Dad...?" The room went silent.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: Different Views

Vivian

"What are you doing here?" I hated that my voice was wavering. "I thought you were still out of communication range." I couldn't believe they were here. I could see the guests starting to disperse and going back to getting drunk and carrying on, but I could see them watching from the sidelines. They walked up giving me a hug, I returned it gently. "We've missed you." my dads deep voice rumbled. "I haven't seen you since I started starfleet." I replied trying not to let slip my true feelings. "How did you even know I was here?" I added glancing between the two. "My brother told us somethings had happened. So we came as soon as we could." My mothers bell-like voice answered. Spock came up to stand next to us, good thing too he could always give me strength by just being near and I was going to need it. "Is everything alright?" his voice holding concern. "And who is this?" My father asked roughly eyeing Spock. I sighed deeply it was just like my parents to show up late and ruffle up my life before having to leave again.

"This is my husband Spock, Spock these are my parents Gabby and Eric DeLuna." I tried to smile between the group. My parents saw his ears and looked on with disappointment and disapproval. Spock could feel the wave of sadness wash over me. He knew human women put effort and emotions into weddings and he could see my parents had upset me on an important day. Not that I was to heart-broken, a wedding is just a wedding, it's the person you're marrying that's important, but it was definitely putting a damper on my mood. "It is nice to meet you." Spock nodded to the two. My father tutted at him but nodded. My mother merely glared at him. "Mom. Dad." I squeaked embarrassed. "Its alright. I will let you catch up with your parents." He told me touching my back before walking back to the bridge crew. "I thought Freighter Captains were more accepting of aliens." I added glaring. "Watch your tone young lady. We're still your parents" Her mother snapped. I'm 33 years old and I certainly didn't need this speech. "It's not aliens I have a problem with. It's Vulcans." My fathers gruff voice whispered sharply.

"What did they ever do to you?" I did not like where this conversation was going. "That's not important." My mother cooed. "I'm happy, why can't you just let it be." I blurted while I stamped my foot trying to get my point across. "How happy can you be with a Vulcan?" Her father snorted. "I am happy, he makes me happy can we just drop this." I pleaded.

People think my parents are dead, because most times when I tell stories of my time on a freighter they're not in it and my uncle usually is. Well there's a reason for that. There not evil people I promise, they're just selfish, stubborn and over worked. They never really had time for me growing up and that's one reason I always snuck off on my own I could and I had nothing else to do. I could never hate my parents but they're are times when I wish it was just my uncle and I, and it was just the two of us for nearly eight years.

Before the argument could get any farther Lore came to defuse the situation which I was thankful for. "Well look who it is. I haven't seen you ages boy." My father voice boomed when he saw Lore. "Now look at this you two were always so cute together." My mother added waving her hand between us. "Mom we're just friends and co workers." I could feel my shoulders drop at the effort to defend my love for Spock. I knew they weren't going to accept defeat this easy. "How is working for starfleet going?" I could hear the distaste dripping from my father's voice.

They never wanted me to join Starfleet or even visit earth, but when I was old enough, I found the first ship that would take me and headed to earth to try my luck.

I could tell Lore was getting uncomfortable so I moved everyone to a table to sit down to chat. This was going to be a long night. "When can we meet your other co workers and maybe take a tour of the ship." My father asked patting Lore on the shoulder. "Well its my wedding day and im busy tonight so probably not until tomorrow at the earliest." I added hoping to sound sincere. They rolled they're eyes at the word wedding but I chose to ignore it. "Well I really should be getting back to the guests. Enjoy yourselves while your here." I stood to leave smiling as I left the table. My smile immediately dropped as I walked away. I rushed to Spock as fast as I could in the Vulcan wedding robes. He was facing Kirk when I approached so I grabbed his elbow pulling him gently before resting my head on his chest.

"Looks like someone is having a little too much fun." Kirk smirked at me. "My parents." I mumbled from his chest. Spock made no move to comfort me but I didn't mind he was letting me rest my head on him, he didn't need to do anything else. "When was the last time you saw them?" Kirk asked getting curious. "In almost eight years." I muttered again. "8 years!" he exclaimed before realizing he was being watched, smiled and waved at the people looking at him.

No POV

Vivian continued to keep her head in Spocks chest and by doing so missed the looks being sent her way. "What is so bad about talking to your parents?" Spock asked his chest vibrating as he spoke soothing her slightly. "Well...they don't like Vulcans." She told them timidly rolling her face into his chest more trying to hide. "Most humans still hold grudges against Vulcans do not worry about that." Spock told her touching her back lightly. She moved out of his chest nodding as she did. "I'll try but that still doesn't give them the right to say I shouldn't be with you." She mumbled more to herself, but as usual he heard her. He raised his eyebrow but said nothing.

As the night wore on she socialized and danced with guests and started to relax. She only had a few more confrontations with her parents about her life choices but true to nature they had to leave early. It always happened this way they would come for a reason but end up leaving before they find out what they came for. It was probably for the best, they didn't need to know about the baby and she was slightly upset with her Uncle for telling them something was wrong with her in the first place.

"Somethings come up and we have to get back to the ship." Her father murmured as he hugged her. "We'll see you soon." her mother added as she said her goodbye's. She watched them beam out and headed back to the reception. About 10 minutes later Kirk was called back to Enterprise, but it didn't sound important because he was the only one of the bridge crew leaving. She did not envy the Captains position at all. The reception wound down and they retired to their quarters.

As Vivian and Spock relaxed in the new larger quarters, Spock got a call from Kirk to return to Enterprise. He apologized for interrupting their night. She was upset but knew he had a job and their honeymoon would start later besides she was too tired to do anything anyway. As he left he kissed her forehead and beamed aboard, she drifted off after that.

The next thing she knew she was being nudged awake. "What? What is it?" she mumbled coming out of the haze of sleep. "You need to come to Enterprise." Chekov's voice whispered. She nodded absently getting up to dress quickly. They beamed up a few minutes later and she was greeted by Captain Kirk. "Come with me." He told her firmly. She was wary but followed him without question.

"2 hours ago we had an intruder, two to be specific." Kirk started she nodded. "What did they take?" she asked slowly. He paused before continuing "They broke into your quarters and took, well were not sure what they took. Spock came up to help identify but he wasn't sure either." He finished, watching her as they stopped outside her quarters. The shock wore off quickly as she moved around the room. Her chair was tipped, drawers were open things were broken and scattered around the room. "Well, do you see anything?" Kirk asked coming over to stand near her. She was about to respond, but froze when she saw that the side table drawer was open and her data pad was missing. "They took my data Pad." She responded looking at the captain. "So..." He watched her. "Captain I'm an engineer, I had my upgrades for Enterprise on that pad. Which means they have the schematics for Enterprise." She told him her voice rising slightly at the realization. "That's defiantly not good." He mumbled before going to leave.

She sighed before starting the clean up, her comm beeped. She came over and tapped the panel. "Uncle Will?" she asked slightly annoyed and slightly surprised. "Why did you tell my parents where I was. They showed up and interrupted my wedding reception." She shot at him before he could speak. "I never told them, I haven't talked to them in years, wait did you say a wedding. When did you get married? and where was my invitation?" He shot out. They argued for a few minutes before cracking up laughing. "I'm happy for you little one, and I'm sorry about your parents ruining your day." He told her smiling sadly. "If you didn't tell them, how did they know where I was?"she asked finally realizing something wasn't right.

Before either could answer "Ensign DeLuna please report to my ready room." Kirks voice floated through the comm. She said her goodbyes to her uncle before heading to see the Captain. "You wanted to see me, Sir." Vivian said as she entered his ready room. "Have a seat, we have some bad news." Kirk waved his hand at the chair. Spock and Scotty were both at the table. She took a seat "Whats going on?" She asked looking around. "Your parents were the ones that broke into your room and took your pad." Kirk layed it out quickly. She was shocked she had no idea they would do something like that, but then again she hadn't talked to them in almost 8 years. They quickly explained the situation.

Unknown Location a few days later

"What should we do with this?" The women asked waving the data pad. "Don't tell me you forgot the plan already?" the mans agitated voice responded. "No, but should we really have gotten it this way? Shouldn't we have stayed to see if she's alright?" she murmured. "Vivians strong she'll survive." his voice crisp cutting off further conversation. They remained in silence for a few minutes.

"I knew I'd find you two here."Another voice drifted from behind the pair. "Will its good to see you brother." The mans voice laughed taking on a lighter tone. "What the hell are you two trying to pull?" Will Rettas smooth voice barked. "What do you mean?" The womens quiet bell-like voice cut in. "Don't pull that shit with me. Why did you steal the schematics of Enterprise? Who are you trying to sell to?" Will replied angrily. "You may be my sister but so help me god..." his voice trailing leaving no room for argument. "Alright, alright we'll tell you." She answered slightly annoyed.

"Starfleets made you a little uptight hasn't it." Eric smirked cutting in. Will merely fixed him with a glare. "Just tell him Gabby." Eric told his wife turning back to his drink. Will turned to his sister waiting. "We've been doing dealings with the Klingons. When Vivian blew up that bird of prey she cost us dearly. We lost the shipment they were suppose to pass off to us. That ship was our ticket to coming in and out of Klingon space undisturbed." She told him slowly. "Since when do you do dealings with Klingon. I may have looked the other way when I was on the Eclipse but you've never done anything like this." he was watching them carefully. "Its gotten more and more dangerous to be on a freighter. You have no idea what its like out there for us now." Gabbys voice rising in distress. He fixed her with a sympathetic look before glaring again.

"The Enterprise will find you before you hand that over to the Klingons." Will stated pointing at the data pad. "What makes you so sure of that?" Erics dark voice broke in.

"Because we already have." Vivians cold voice answered. She held a phaser to the group. "Vivian what a surprise." Her mom's voice taking a lighter tone standing slightly. "Don't move, or I'll shoot." She told them firmly. She had heard the conversation and was not in the mood to listen to the run around. "Hand me the schematics." She told her mom. She didn't know why her uncle was here and she didn't care she just wanted this to be over. They stared at her slightly surprised before her father finally spoke. "And then what officers rush the room and we face starfleet and end up on some penal colony. I don't think so." He stated losing all humor. "I'm not here with anyone, I took a chance. I remember we came here occasionally when I was younger, apparently it was so you could hide from starfleet." Vivian replied losing her calm demeanor toward the end. "Now hand over the schematics. Please don't make this difficult." She stated waving the phaser slightly as emphasis. "You wouldn't shoot us we're your parents." Her mother's voice chuckled slightly. Her father's laugh joining her mothers.

Her uncle had stayed silent watching the argument with shock and interest. They stood still staring at each other no one making a move. Suddenly her father made a move toward her, she presumed to disarm her. She fired the phaser and her father crumpled to the floor. Her mother screamed and rushed to his side. "What have you done?" She screamed at her daughter. Vivian stood stock still watching her mother. "Don't worry he's just stunned." Vivians voice rang coldly. She moved forward and grabbed the forgotten data pad on the table and walked past her parents on the floor not sparring a second glance.

As she made her way back to the shuttle from Enterprise, she felt numb. She had to shoot her father and she was too overwhelmed to process all the information. She didn't know how involved her uncle was in this, and she didn't know how to feel about him being there at all. As she put in the location for Enterprise and the shuttle was on the way, she actually felt the tears stinging her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

She made it to Enterprise a day later. She got herself under control enough to give the captain the debriefing before heading to her quarters not in the mood to see anyone. "Spock." she was only slightly surprised to see him in their new quarters. "I thought you were working." her voice floated taking on a sad tone. "I heard you were returning today so the captain took it upon himself to let me off early." She smiled slightly. "Did you find anything?" He asked watching her. "It would be better if I showed you." She told him gently moving toward the meditation pillows on the floor. He followed quietly behind her.

A few days later she was called to the mess hall for an emergency meeting and she could feel the butterfly's in the pit of her stomach. As the doors whooshed open people jumped out from every hiding place and yelled surprise. She nearly had a heart attack but she smiled as she greeted everyone. "what is this for?" She asked Kirk when she finally made her way to him. "Thats right I forgot to tell you." he winked. Spock made a noise of distaste but said nothing. "You're now officially Lt. Vivian DeLuna. No more ensign business." Waving it off like it was something dirty. She was shocked he had made her a lieutenant. It took her a little over four years to do it longer than most but being stranded on a planet for two years kind of holds you back. "I don't know what to say captain. Thank you." She smiled brightly at the pair.

She mingled around the room taking and laughing enjoying her time. "That's not all." Kirk told her coming up behind her. "Captain please I don't need anything else." She told him smiling kindly. "No, no this is different. Because of the mess in the last week we know you didn't have the honeymoon you two both deserve." He boomed smiling at the two. Vivian saw Lola out of the corner of her eye and she did not look happy. "Really Captain that's not necessary." Spock and Vivian both said. After a small round of arguing they finally relented. As people were leaving she saw Lola stare at her darkly. Vivian was starting to see why she was getting the dark looks, Vivian still couldn't figure out why Lola hadn't come talk to her instead of going behind her back. She was being favorite by the bridge crew and that was upsetting Lola but there wasn't anything Vivian could do about it, it was her life now and it wasn't like she set out to deliberately infiltrate the bridge crew. Vivian mulled it over a few more minutes before moving on from that train of thought and focused back on the 'conversation' Scotty was having with her about the warp core.

Six days later she was sitting quietly in a shuttle with her husband who was meditating at the moment. They had just spent a wonderful time on Riza. Well she enjoyed herself more than Spock she supposed but she gave him a break now and then from 'couple things'. She enjoyed her rest and relaxation on Riza but she was ready to get back to Enterprise. She was going over a data pad she had brought along for just this occasion. A sudden thought struck her, they had been on the Enterprise for a little over four years. Their five-year mission was almost over. "Can you believe we only have a year left of our five-year mission." she broke the silence thoughtfully. He merely glanced at her his mouth twitched slightly before focusing on meditation again. She smiled at his behavior before going back to her data pad. It had been about another hour before the panel alerted them of Enterprise. She tried to hail them but was having trouble getting through. She finally picked up on a distress beacon. As they played the message it was weak and they could only make out bits and pieces. "It's McCoy" Vivian voiced faintly.

"Please help...Entire ship infected...I've collected...Don't kill...Possible cure..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Space Flowers

Vivian and Spock worked to clean up the message to find out what happened and how they could help. It took a few hours but they finally found out Enterprise had stopped at a new planet a few days ago and brought aboard a strange flower to study. They didn't count on it mutating and infecting the ship. McCoy seemed to have come up with a cure but had succumb to the effects of the flower before he could administer it to anyone.

"We have to go aboard and administer the cure." Vivian told him standing up to put on one of the space suits. Spock followed behind her quickly also putting on a suit. Before she put on the helmet she had a flash of panic, what if this was the last time they ever... She didn't want to think about that. She grabbed Spocks arm pulling him down gently and firmly planted a kiss, full of meaning and passion. She pulled back and shoved her helmet on as the ship landed in the Cargo Bay. "We get to sick bay and from there we have to figure out a way to administer it ship wide."

They were making their way down the eerily quiet hallway when Chekov popped out from behind the way. He started talking and yelling but neither could understand russian. They moved passed him quickly hoping not to run in to anymore crew mates.

They made it to sick bay with only a few diversions. They searched quickly for where the doctor might have stashed the cure. To caught up in the search Vivian didn't hear as someone came up behind her. Suddenly her helmet was lifted off and before she could utter a single word the person pulled her in for kiss. "Captain Kirk release my wife." Spocks dark tone caused Vivian to shiver. Kirk merely smirked at Spock as he held Vivian closer to him. Vivian could start to feel the effects of something taking over. She felt light almost giddy, she started to giggle. "See, she doesn't want to go anywhere." Kirk flashed another smirk. Spock looked torn between following and finishing the mission.

She was pulled through the door towards the Captain quarters. She giggled again "Where are we going?" She could feel this wasn't right, but her body wasn't responding. "Shh we don't want to get caught." He murmured smirking. "But, sir you're the captain." she giggled. He pulled a weird face "You're right." He cracked up laughing. They made it to his quarters the door closed and he locked it. She started giggling again for no reason. Kirk seemed to think her laughing was funny because he started laughing as well. He finally stopped laughing and started to stare at her strange. She finally stopped laughing and stared at him. He pulled her space suit off, it made a soft thunk as it hit the ground.

He pinned her to the door burying his face in her neck. He ran his hand up her thigh, she lifted her leg to his hip causing her short uniform to rise up more. She managed to get his uniform top off and flung it across the room. He smirked into her neck as he hit a sensitive spot. She ran her hands up his chest, as he lifted her off the ground. His hands were firmly on either thigh to support her. He moved up her neck to her jaw before placing a firm kiss to her lips. She deepened it, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. As soon as she brushed her hands over the top of his pants, she started to feel light-headed. Like a fog was slowly lifting. She tensed and she could feel Kirk do the same.

He immediately dropped her legs and took a step back. She stared at him trying to pull down the bottom of her uniform. Her face was slightly flushed from the whole thing unsure what to say or do. It was extremely awkward to say the least. He ran his hand down his face. She shifted uncomfortably. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Suddenly the door whooshed behind her and she fell into whoever was on the other side. She looked up over her shoulder slight and saw Spock glaring at the shirtless Captain.

"Am I interrupting something?" Spock asked raising an eyebrow. Vivian could see the tension in his shoulders and felt the low growl in his chest. She turned so she was facing him. She placed her hand on his chest. "Spock." It came out more of a whisper but it drew his attention to her all the same. "Lets just go unpack the shuttle, debrief and return to our quarters." her voice was quiet but he heard her all the same. He tensed at the dismissal but quickly returned to his stoic self. "Wait, would one of you mind telling me what the hell happened to my ship?" Kirk broke in from behind Vivian. "Space flower." Vivian added after a second of trying to come up with a short but efficient explanation. "Space Flower? Hey, wait where are you going?" He yelled after the two who were on their way out of his quarters.

Once they unloaded the shuttle and filled in the ship and the captain of what happened, they retreated to their shared quarters. She entered apprehensively not looking forward to this upcoming conversation. "Do you think we should mind meld?" She asked rubbing her arm. "That is not necessary I do not think I wish to see what transpired between yourself and the Captain to cause him to lose his shirt. Besides you were suffering the effects of the strange plant." He told her quietly. "It's the only way we'll be able to move past this." She replied motioning between them. She was watching him closely. His eyes looked pained. "If its what you think is best." "Please." Her voice pleaded in a whisper.

He stalked towards her quickly and melded faster and more forceful than he ever had before. She felt the push in her mind as he probed rapidly. She gripped his arms to steady herself, the force of his meld had knocked into her harder than she expected. She felt the rage and uncertainty roll like a tidal wave over her mind. Her knees buckled but he didn't break the meld. He seemed slightly releaved after seeing the whole scene but still had a bubble of frustration floating through his mind. When he broke away tears rolled down her cheeks and her world went black. He held her gently picking her and setting her gently on the bed. He brushed a piece of hair from her temple."I'm sorry." He whispered to her. She rolled toward him subconsciously which caused a pang of guilty to tighten in his chest. He didn't mean to hurt her, he was so caught up in his unbridled anger to take her fragile mind into consideration. There was a ping from the door. Spock stood "Enter"

The now fully clothed Kirk entered the shared quarters looking slightly worried at what he was going to find. He didn't expect to see Spock standing over a fully clothed unconscious Vivian. "What happened? Is she alright?" He asked losing his calm demeanour taking a step toward her before pausing and staring at Spock unsure of his emotional state. "We melded and I believe I was a little...rough with her during." He admitted looking slightly pained in admitting it. "but she's okay?" He asked watching his second in command closely. "Yes and I believe we are good as well." He added slightly confused by his own words. Kirk broke into a large grin, walked over and slapped Spock on the shoulder. Spock merely raised an eyebrow at the familiar gesture and his mouth twitched. "For the moment. You did make out with my wife." He added with a hint of sarcasm. Kirk stared at him slightly shocked by his uncharacteristic nature. Kirk chuckled awkwardly unsure if he should take him seriously.

A few weeks later things started to get back to the way they had before the flower. Vivian had found that a bit of craziness happened to everyone on the ship. She wasn't surprised she had seen some of it but the stories were funny all the same. Lore had apparently fenced with Sulu, both shirtless which had to have been awkward when they came out of the plants influence. Chekov explained he reverted to a childhood memory that happened to be in Russia, hence the russian yelling. "What happened to you?" Lore asked as Chekov and Sulu waited for her reply. She blushed darkly, they raised their eyebrows at that, but before she could reply Lola came strolling past. "She bedded the Captain." She slipped out before walking away, smirking triumphantly. They gapped like fish looking at her for confirmation. "We didn't sleep together, we just kissed..." She trailed off toward the end. They stared at her skeptically. "Okay we made out but nothing happened, it was only for a few seconds before Spock saved us." Lore was the first to bust out laughing the other two joined in and after a second so did she.

Lola looked like someone had stolen her thunder and she stormed off furiously. Vivian watched her go shaking her head, she really needed to let it go. "Well that's my cue I should head to Engineering." Vivian broke in standing grabbing her data pad to leave the mess hall. Sulu and Chekov waved smiling. "See ya, Viv." Lore replied before going back to the conversation he was having with Sulu and Chekov. She was ready to go back to what she loved, it had been a while since she lost herself in Enterprise. She stretched as she entered Engineering. "Where to begin?" Her eyes lit up as she looked around Engineering. Today was going to be a good day.

She spent the rest of her shift in Engineering getting back in tune with the ship. She was so caught up in her work she missed lunch not that she noticed. "Hey, brought you some food, heard you missed lunch." She heard from below her. She glanced down and smiled slightly at Dell, who was holding out a small plate with a sandwich on it. She climbed down the ladder and hopped down in front of him. "I didn't even realize I missed lunch. I've been so caught up in everything down here. Thank you." She added before taking a bite.

"What's this really about?" She asked as she finished the small snack. "What makes you think there's something going on I just brought you lunch." He replied chuckling. "Yeah and the point is you never bring me lunch you haven't even brought your wife lunch. Which makes me think something is up." She replied crossing her arms as she looked him over. He seemed to be more uncomfortable than usual. Sighing he finally started talking "Okay, look you haven't been around to talk to lately so I needed an excuse to come and see you." He replied rapidly. "Well I'm listening now." She replied with a slight smile not sure where this was going.

"Well it's more of a favor really." He replied glancing around avoiding looking at her. "What is it?" She asked standing up straighter more concerned. "I'm putting in for a transfer and I need you to approach the captain and talk to him and let him know this is genuine." He replied seriously. Vivian unfolded her arms looking slightly surprised. "So you and Lola are moving to another ship?" Vivian asked genuinely interested.

"Actually it's just me and its not a ship, its one of the deep space stations for scientific research." He answered softly, his eyes filled with hidden sorrow. "Isn't it going to be a little difficult for a long distance relationship." She asked slowly to try not to offend. "That's the thing, we're not together anymore." He replied solemnly. She gaped at him unsure how to respond. "When did that happen?" She asked stepping forward and lowering her voice. "The space flower incident, some things happened and well it's over." He shrugged not sure and not really wanting to share more. "But it was the flower, it messed with people, you can't be held accountable for your actions." she added softly "It was how we handled it, not really what we did." He replied crossing his arms. She took that as a sign to end the questioning. "I mean she wouldn't even take my name." He mumbled quietly to himself but she heard anyway but chose to let it slide, not sure if she really wanted to know.

"Don't worry I'll talk to the Captain, I'm sure once you talk to him he'll understand. I'm sure he's use to dodging women." She joked trying to lighten the mood. He chuckled softly before perking slightly "Thanks, I owe you." He kissed her cheek before leaving engineering. She let out a sigh before turning to get back to work. There were just somethings she didn't want to know. She was also a little sad that he would be leaving, but if that's what he needed who was she to stop him. She glanced back down at her data pad and went back to work.

She didn't realize she had missed dinner as well until she saw Scotty watching her with an amused smile. "Don't tell me I missed dinner." She whined slightly. He chuckled "You better hurry I think someone's getting restless." He gave me a knowing look. Vivian chuckled "Right, I'll finish tomorrow then." she replied before heading out of Engineering.

She made it to the mess hall as most people were leaving. "Long day in Engineering again." Lore laughed as he passed by. She smiled and nodded before going to grab a plate. She sat across from Uhura and Chekov joining in on their conversation. "Long day?" She asked Uhura. "Yeah, you?" she replied. "I lost track of time." Vivian laughed giving a sheepish smile. They laughed and moved the conversation along.

She had been with them for a about half an hour, when she saw Kirk and Spock enter the mess hall. She could see they were tired but she needed to talk to the Captain before he was out of his serious mode. She said her goodbyes and headed toward the two. Vivians hand ghosted over Spocks arm in greeting. "Sir, I'd like to talk to for a minute." She addressed the Captain firmly. "Uh, yeah of course." He replied apprehensively glancing between the two. Spock raised his brow said nothing as they stepped into the hall way. Vivian saw that he seemed slightly nervous. "There's no need to be nervous Captain I don't bite." She joked trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah, right. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked watching her carefully.

"It's about Dell, sir. He wants to transfer to a Deep Space station for scientific research. He wanted me to talk to you to let you know when he talks to you that he is serious about this position. He'll be talking to you about it soon, I'm sure." She replied formally. He glanced at her in thought. "It's sad to see him go but if he's serious, then I wish him the best of luck. Is Lt. Tia Lola accompanying him?" He replied thoughtfully. "No sir. They seem to have complications with their relationship and are no longer together." She responded trying to find the right words. "I think you've been around Spock too much. Speaking of which I'm hungry, join us if you're not suppose to be somewhere." He replied breaking his serious façade and getting down to the issue at hand, food.

"Yes sir." She chuckled. "How many times do I have to keep telling you to call me Jim, or Kirk even." He whined. "At least a dozen more times, sir." She smiled at his semi pouty face. "Shouldn't you want to be addressed as sir by you subordinates?" She questioned. "Well of course but you've always been different and now you're Spocks wife." He replied over his shoulder as he moved to get food. She didn't question him further, she merely glanced at him curiously before sitting quietly with Spock. "He is a strange one." She mumbled softly. Spocks lip twitched in amusement. Maybe she had been around Spock too much they were starting to think on the same wave length, but then again is that a bad thing.

"Lt. DeLuna report to Sick bay." McCoy's gruff voice ordered. Spock looked at her concerned, she rolled her eyes. "It's my weekly check up don't worry. I forgot, I've lost track of time all day today." she replied offhandedly. "I better go." She smiled softly at him before heading toward the door. "Hey where are you going?" Kirk asked coming back to the table. "Sick bay, weekly check up. Better hurry before McCoy loses his patients." Kirk chuckled before waving her off.

"You wanted to see me Doctor." her voice chirped as she waltzed in the room. He rolled his eyes "Yeah hop up on the bed so I can run my scan." The scan was fine for the most part. He was looking at the results unsure about something. "I'm going to need to take some blood to run some more tests. I'll let you know when I find out." He replied distracted by the instrument in his hand. "Is it bad?" She asked slightly worried "No it's just a strange reading I'm sure it's nothing." He stated as he finished taking the sample. "You're free to go." He replied moving to start running tests. She nodded absently before heading to her quarters. She hoped everything was aright.

It was few days later when Vivian heard anything about Dell's transfer. They were a day away from the space station, so they quickly throwing together a party for him.

"Good luck." Vivian smiled at Dell. "Thanks, this is a really good opportunity for me." He seemed genuinely excited. "Enjoy the party I'll see you later." Vivian laughed as he was swarmed by some of his co-workers. "Yeah, Yeah." He waved over the crowd. The crowd grew and shrunk as people came and went, Vivian stayed off to the side watching everyone occasionally joining in on a conversation, here and there. She stayed at the party for a few more hours before heading to her quarters.

The party was fun but she was ready to take a nice hot bath. She stretched her arms above head trying to work out the kinks in her back. "Lt. DeLuna please come to sick bay." She groaned but made her way down to sick bay.

"This better be good." she grumbled crossing her arms huffing. He eyed her for her childish behavior and smirked. "I'll tell you in a minute I'm waiting for someone else." He stated ignoring her curious stare. The doors whooshed open and Spock stepped into the room. "What is it that you needed doctor, I'm needed on the bridge?" Spock stated glancing briefly at Vivian. She was confused. "Yeah, Yeah. Here's the thing." He paused.

"You're Pregnant." he deadpanned.

"What? Again?" She eyed him. "But I don't feel any different." She continued more to herself.

"I thought Vivian received shots." Spocks calm voice broke through her inner musings. "Well normally but she forgot to come get her shot before she left to Riza." McCoy eyed her, she rolled her eyes. Of course he thought it was her fault."What about the return trip, what about the check up. Didn't I get one then?" She asked curiously, ignoring McCoys look of irritation. "Yes you were suppose to and it says you did." He replied looking over his data pad. "One of my nurses completed it. Let me check on this." He continued. When Vivian saw who the nurse was she internally groaned. It was one of Lola's friends. "Were you the one to administer her shot?" McCoy asked calmly. "I was, it must have been a bad vile." She replied formally but Vivian could see the tension in her shoulders and knew she was lying.

"Thank you. That's all." He dismissed her before turning back to Vivian and Spock. "Congratulations." He added before heading into his office.

"I have to return to the bridge but my shift ends in a two hours." Spock replied. Vivian nodded absently watching him leave before leaving sick bay herself. She walked through the halls not really paying attention, she didn't realize she had made it to the holodeck until someone bumped into her on their way out. "Sorry." they replied before moving on. She finally glanced up, she hadn't been to her program in a while. The program loaded and she stepped silently into the calm night. The pond came into view and she felt more relaxed. She looked up to the night sky and lost herself in thought.

"It has been a while since you've used this." She heard his deep voice causing her to break her concentration. Had it really been two hours. She smiled softly at him, he approached her slowly until he was directly in front of her. She looked up at him with worry. "I don't think I could survive losing this one." She whispered. Spock wrapped his hand around her waist drawing her close, the other hand cupped the back of her head bringing it to his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12: Memory

"What were you thinking?" Lola growled at her nurse friend Nina. They were alone in Lola's quarters and she was furious. Nina flinched "I was trying to split them up like you asked." She grumbled folding her arms. "I don't know why you don't like her she's actually not that bad once you get to know her." glance sideways at the clearly disturbed woman. "That's just what she wants you to think." She grumbled pacing around her quarters. Nina rolled her eyes, she was going to get nowhere with this. At first Nina followed because she didn't actually know Vivian but when she talked to her after the check up she realized she wasn't that bad of a person. She felt bad for letting her get pregnant and potentially losing her job but what was done and she was going to distance herself from Lola after this.

"Having a baby is going to strengthen their relationship, not tear it apart." Lola mumbled as she wandered around her now single quarters. She would touch a few things as she passed but wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings. The thick cloud of jealousy was causing her chest to tighten. She had lost the real reason she had started to dislike Vivian, but it was how Vivian handled everything that pissed Lola off. Vivian showed no real interest playing her games and that made her frustrated. She wanted her to lose control and show her real self. She knew someone so loved had to be hiding something, and she was going to find out.

It started somewhere around their return from the planet or maybe even the academy. Vivian never seemed to waver who she was for anyone. Lola hated how everything seemed to be handed to her as of late. This was suppose to be Lola's big adventure, but that dream did a tail spin crashing and burning before it could really go anywhere. Now she had to sit back and watch as Vivian lived the life she wanted. Granted she probably would have picked the captain, the vulcan creeped her out. "It should have been me." She growled slamming her hand down on the small desk. "What should have been you?" Lola had completely forgot Nina was still in the room. Lola rolled her eyes frustrated. "Just leave. Thanks for coming." She groaned before trying to be at least somewhat pleasant toward the end. Nina bit back what she wanted to say and stood. "See you soon." They smiled fakely at each other before Nina left. "Oh and for the record maybe you want to try to stop living someone elses life and actually live yours. Just a thought." Nina added as she turned back and left a fuming Lola behind.

Lola took deep breaths trying to calm down. "in through the nose out through the mouth." she mumbled closing her eyes. She wasn't worth it and what the hell did she know anyway. She finally managed to calm down and decided to hit up the mess hall.

Vivian had finally gotten her emotions in check after a few days and she was actually starting to feel excited about the baby. Spock could feel the emotions bubbling from her, through the link. It caused his lip to twitch slightly. "What are you smiling about?" Kirks distinct voice broke the silence on the bridge. "I did not think I was smiling." Spock answered calmly turning back to his station. "Oh come on." Kirk smiled as he came over and leaned next to Spock. "This has to be something to to do with Viv doesn't it." Kirk pushed. Spocks eyebrow rose in irritation. He held up his hands "Alright, alright I get it. Just trying to talk to you." He smirked before heading back to the captains chair.

Vivian meanwhile was in her quarters doing what she had wanted to do the first time. Leave personal logs so when the baby got older and started asking questions she'd have records in her own words. Also it was for her own pleasure of watching and recording herself, to have something in case...She didn't want to think about that. "Okay well I'm not sure how I should start this but here it goes. Spock and I found out two days ago that I'm pregnant...again. I don't feel the baby's presence yet, but it's still early. I have a feeling this baby is going to have a lot of protective uncles and aunties." She touched her lower abdomen gently forgetting she was still recording. "I love you little one." The nickname caused a pang go through her, but she recovered quickly. "I can't wait to feel you moving." She laughed softly. She looked back at the screen. "Doc says I'm about a month so I look forward to starting this off right. No more away missions starting now, and once I get farther along I'll have limited time in Engineering, which I guess I'll have to deal with. Well that's all for now." she signed off.

"Lt. DeLuna please report to my ready room." Kirks crisp voice called over the comm. She rolled her eyes as she left her quarters to the turbo lift. "Yes Captain." She stated as she entered his ready room. He was alone she thought this was extremely odd. He looked serious but she wasn't that good at reading the captain. "So why were Spock and yourself called down to sick bay a few days ago?" He looked at her straight on and she could see a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "It's because I'm pregnant, sir." She answered calmly watching him, she wasn't sure why Spock had neglected to tell the captain. She hadn't had the opportunity to tell anyone yet seeing as she was off the last two days collecting herself. "Excuse me. I don't think I heard that right." he stated standing slightly a look of shock written on his face. "Hold that." He shot out as she opened her mouth.

He pushed the comm, "Spock can you please report to my ready room." He rambled quickly. "really Captain that's not necessary..." She tried to interrupt but Spock had already entered the room. "You told him." Spocks calm voice stated from her side. "He seems to be taking it well. He acts as if its his." She whispered smiling at the still shocked Captain. He finally snapped out of it at the last comment. He gave her a mock glare. She chuckled at his reaction. A smile spread across his face "Congratulations." He came over clapping Spock on the shoulder and touching Vivians shoulder lightly. Spock merely raised an eyebrow at his antics. Vivian smiled kindly at him.

Once everyone else found out she was stopped by crew members she didn't really know. She took the comments with smiles and would go on doing her duties. "Aren't you done with that yet?" Scotty's voice asked above her. She glanced up smiling. "I ran into complications but I'm just about done." He smirked before moving on. "That baby's making you slow." She chuckled at his retreating back. When she finished her shift she was sweaty, dirty and in need of a shower.

She started the shower and stepped in letting the water wash over her skin. She had only been in the shower for a few minutes before she felt a tremendous feeling of arousal wash over her. The force of it had her using the wall for support. She wasn't sure if this was new baby hormones or something else. Her questions were soon answered when she felt Spock behind her. They hadn't done it in the shower before. Her back was to him he gently set his hands on her hips and slowly traced her spine. She shuddered at the intense flow of emotions. He turned her slowly placing gentle kisses along her neck to her jaw, he slowly pushed her against the wall of the shower. She hissed slightly as the cool wall pressed against her skin. Spock ignored the water as it fell down his back. She slowly lifted her leg to his hip as she nipped at his neck. He ran his hand up her thigh before gripping it and plunging deep with in her. She bit him a little harder than she expected to when he entered her. She heard him growl deep in his chest. Her body screamed in pleasure as he took her.

It wasn't until the water had turned cold did they decide to leave the shower.

5 months Later

"I'm now six months pregnant and definitely showing. I was stationed on the bridge a few months ago, I figure it was because I kept sneaking into Engineering to do minor repair work. Spock, Scotty, McCoy and Kirk were not happy to say the least...

I feel his emotions. Yes it's a boy." She smiled slightly as she felt the baby flicker it's emotion. "I see flashes of words in my head. I think it's his way of trying to talk to me. Vulcan babies are amazing." She chuckled as the baby responded. "He wants me to record his feelings as well. Which I'm trying to do. Spock and I have several names but the one that sticks out to me that I haven't told him yet because I thought of it today is...Varek." She felt excitement wash over her, the baby defiantly liked the name. "On a side note we have a few ambassadors coming aboard soon. I don't know much about them other than that they're telepathic. I don't even know what the name of their species is." She smiled sheepishly. She signed off encrypting all her logs with the new baby name. Kirk thought it would be a good idea for Vivian to show the ambassadors around, since she wasn't doing much else these days. She wasn't sure about this, especially since her true calling was engineering. She didn't know anything about these aliens or their culture, and there isn't a lot on them in the first place. She let out a sigh sitting back in the chair.

She placed her hand gently on her baby bump, she smiled when she felt a kick. "Lets go learn about some aliens." she murmured standing up and heading to find the Captain.

A few hours later she was dressed in proper garb waiting in a transporter room for the guests. She shifted in the uncomfortable cloth, Kirk chuckled at her discomfort. She glared at him from her spot next to Scotty.

Shortly after that the lights swirled and the aliens appeared. They looked around with interest, Vivian watched them carefully for any sign of malicious intent. They proceeded with the greetings. "And this is Lt. DeLuna." Kirk waved to Vivian who performed the proper greeting. "I will be your guide." She smiled kindly. They returned the gesture and followed after her. She had been showing them around the ship for a few hours when the baby decided he would not be ignored any longer. She felt a sharp kick and placed her hand on her stomach in surprise. The guests stared at her curiously. "Is something wrong?" His accent was unusual but she still understood. "No everythings fine the baby just kicked a little harder than I'm use to." She smiled weakly before standing up straighter. "Baby?" the other asked. "Offspring. Younglings. Children. I'm not sure what you call them." She stated slightly puzzled. Something must have clicked because they seemed to understand. "Do all humans have the ability to carry a child within them?" She chuckled slightly at the question. "No the men of our species do not carry the baby." she responded. She missed the look they shared with each other. "Yours is not completely human." One stated "it has telepathic qualities." the other added.

She could feel the baby's emotions flutter rapidly the most prominent was fear and confusion. "What are you doing?" She cried frantically backing away from them covering her stomach. "We apologize we did mean to harm either of you we were merely curious." The larger one stated calmly. She was reluctant to continue with the tour but continued on. She was sure they could sense her unease, because they didn't ask anymore questions after that. She presumed they just probed her mind for the answers, when they had asked before it was merely to set her at ease.

She finally got to the end of the tour. "Here are your quarters, would you like to visit the mess hall?" She asked politely. "No we will retire for the night, thank you." The smaller responded calmly smiling only slightly. She nodded and departed their company moving quickly to her own quarters. A wave of calm washed over her "glad I'm not the only one glad to be out of their company." She murmured rubbing her hand over her abdomen. She made it back to her quarters in record time. She glanced at the bedside clock. Spock wasn't scheduled to return for hours. She propped herself up on the extra pillows on the bed and tapped at her data pad. Just because she was locked out of Engineering didn't mean she would let her mind dull. She felt the baby settle, she smiled.

She had been in the middle of a sentence when her mind suddenly felt heavy. She was having a hard time focusing, she tried to shake herself awake but the weight wouldn't lift. She knew this wasn't right she had only been reading for a few minutes. She went to move to the comm to alert sick bay but her body wouldn't respond. Her finger twitched but she was unable to move. She felt the tears slide down her cheeks. Her last thoughts were of the safety of the baby before her body slumped against the pillows.

Kirk was a little anxious to see how the tour went. He saw Spock become concerned about something briefly half way through, but seemed to return to normal shortly after. Kirk made his way to the aliens quarters and debated tapping the door alert. He decided against it and headed for his own quarters too tired to worry. He felt bad leaving Spock to run things for the next few hours but he was already at his limit for the day. He yawned and stretched before flopping on his bed and out a few seconds after that.

'The child is a Vulcan Hybrid. It will be valuable.'

Her eyes fluttered open the voices fading into her subconscious. Her head felt heavy she brought her hand to her head, as the fog cleared she looked around the room. Nothing looked familiar to her she realized she couldn't remember anything before waking up. Not where she was, why she was there or even who she was. She moved to sit up and try to clear her head when she realized something odd. Her belly was swollen with child. Panic and fear racked through her body. Her breathing became uneven as she started to panic. She rushed to the room that looked like the bathroom.

Her knees hit the floor the same time her stomach contents emptied in the toilet bowl. Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to process what was happening. As she slowly collected herself she moved to the sink to wash her mouth out, she finally got a look at herself.

She was pale, her storm grey eyes clouded with questions. Her hair cascaded over her face in a wave of Auburn. She pushed it back searching for answers, looking for some sliver of recognition of who she was or what had happened.

She finally gave up giving a frustrated grunt and moving back into the living quarters. She peered around looking trying to find something that would maybe help her. She picked things up and set them back down when nothing happened. She didn't really know what she was hoping for. She walked over to the desk and tapped at the screen. It asked for a password she huffed slumping back in the chair just staring at it. She tapped her fingers against the desk trying to think of something, anything.

"Lt. DeLuna please report to Sick Bay." a voice ordered through the room. She jumped at the sudden interruption glancing around. "What the..." She trailed off as she got up looking around before heading to the only door she hadn't tried yet.

"Well little one lets do this." She felt a pang at the familiar words but it quickly disappeared as soon as it came. The door whooshed open she stuck her head out and looked both ways before stepping out completely. As she walked through the halls she was looking around in wonder an amazement. "Where am I?" she whispered to herself. "Hey Vivian you better hurry McCoy's not in a good mood today." A woman in red stated as she passed by the wandering women. The women looked around for anyone else, but realized the women in red was talking to her. "I'm sorry?" she asked confused. "You were just paged to sick bay. You're late again." She chuckled before returning to what she was doing. "My names Vivian?" shee mumbled to herself before she came across a...turbolift. How did she know that; she stepped in and looked around. "Um, Sick bay." she felt the small room move and she backed up against the wall.

She came out as the door opened looking through the halls not sure where or what she was suppose to be doing. None of this made any sense to her. What was this place and why was everyone in uniform. She finally got lucky when someone came out of a room with bandages, she assumed that had to be sick bay. She approached it cautiously, suddenly she felt a burst of emotions rock through her mind. She had to lean on the wall and clutch her chest at the intrusion. As soon as it came it was gone again, but for the first time since she had woken up the baby kicked. A ghost of a smile fluttered across her features.

Then thoughts of a darker nature soon wiped the smile off her face. What if they impregnated her, what if they were experimenting on her. She shuddered and sunk to the floor wrapping her arms around her abdomen. "There you are McCoy's getting impatient." A woman in blue responded coming over to her. "Are you alright?" She asked finally taking in her appearance. "I'm fine." she responded quietly, standing with the help of the woman in blue.

They entered the sick bay. "There you are. I know you like giving me a hard time but in your condition please stop trying to give me a heart attack." A gruff man in blue responded as she came in the room. "Hop up on the bed." He smirked slightly as he said it. "Hop?" She questioned. He turned back to her somewhat surprised, but she moved to the bed all the same maybe she could finally get some answers. She looked around the room in wonder. "Lt. DeLuna. Vivian." she heard the raised voice and turned toward the man. "Are you alright?" He asked slightly concerned. She nodded mutely unsure what to say, he seemed to know her. He was watching her carefully. "Spock didn't scramble your brain before he started his shift did he. Your quieter than usual." he smirked as he said it. When she didn't respond and looked almost scared he realized something was seriously wrong. He grabbed a scanner waving it over her as she watched it cautiously.

After a minute he started the questions, he was really hoping she was just playing a prank on him. "Do you know your name?" He asked concerned. "Vivian?" She responded unsure. "Do you know where you are, besides sick bay?" She shook her head. "Do you remember anything?" She shook her head again. "Damn it." he cursed gruffly under his breath. He turned to the women in blue that helped her up "Nurse Chapel contact the captain and Spock and get them down here immediately." The blond women nodded before rushing off.

He looked over the scans. "This makes no sense." he mumbled.

Kirk was on his way to release Spock from his shift when nurse Chapel paged him to come to Sick bay. As he stepped into the turbo lift, Spock was already in it. "Vivian okay?" Kirk asked glancing at him from the corner of his eye. "Nurse Chapel merely paged me to sick bay. McCoy must have information on the Aliens." Kirk knew he was evading the question but let it go.

When they entered sick bay McCoy was standing in front of a very nervous Vivian. "Is everything okay?" Kirk asked coming over to stand near her. She shied away from him slightly uncomfortable. Kirk raised his eyebrow at that. Spock moved near her slowly, watching her reaction.

She took her eyes from the captain and stared at the new man. A sharp pang resounded through her body as she looked at him, but as soon as it came it disappeared. She turned her head slightly when she saw his ears. "What happened to your ears?" She whispered. Kirk looked alarmed. "McCoy, what happened?" Kirk moved over to McCoy leaving the confused Vivian to stare at the tall dark-haired man. "I am a Vulcan." he stated calmly. "What's a Vulcan?" She asked cautiously. He explained the basics to her before falling silent.

They stared at each other, she broke eye contact and stared at the conversation taking place behind the Vulcan man. She suddenly felt another wave of emotion cascade through her body. This time however she felt something in her mind. Words and images along with emotions flashed before her eyes. She could feel extreme excitement that wasn't her own before it turned into confusion. This new intrusion was too much for her to handle. She could feel the mind splitting migrane, she clutched at her head to try to ease the pain. The room was starting to spin before she could fall the dark-haired man she had yet to hear the name of reached out and took her arm gently. She didn't know what happened but she felt better.

Kirk walked to Spock "what was that?" he whispered as to not alert the woman. "The baby had tried to communicate, it was an overload of information." Spock responded mechanically. "Isn't she use to it?" He asked watching her massage her head while resting her hand on her baby bump. "Normally yes, but it seems she has no recollection of who she is. Her mind was almost blank when I probed. If I had more time perhaps I would be able to find out, but she will not trust me to do something so intimate. I am a stranger to her now." He replied calmly watching Vivian.

After a few more tests and a few explanations she was released from sick bay. Spock was assigned to help her to her quarters. "So this is a ship?" She mumbled to herself as they walked down the halls. "Yes." he replied calmly, She blushed forgetting the stoic man was walking with her. They made it back to their quarters. However she didn't know they shared it, she didn't know the extent of her relationship with anyone.

"Thank you for bringing me back to my quarters." She smiled kindly. "We share these quarters." He told her calmly. She gaped at him for a second. "Is the ship that small? Why would they make the rooms co-ed?" she questioned quickly. "We are married." he interrupted stopping her line of questioning. "wha...if we're married why don't I have a ring." she asked heatedly holding up her left hand. She was losing her patients with all of this. He walked to the bed side table and pulled out a box handing it to her. "Your hands were swollen from the pregnancy. You keep it by the bed." he stated as she looked at the small jewel. She covered her mouth and sat on the edge of the bed. Forgetting her discomfort with being alone with a man she hardly knew.

She was extremely confused about everything. Some things she understood others she had no idea. Her head started to throb as she let her mind drift. He sensed her discomfort "Rest, I will talk to the Captain about staying somewhere for the time being." He bowed slightly before leaving. She watched his retreating form and felt her chest tighten before she felt emptiness take its place. "Back in this room." she sighed taking more time now that she knew she wasn't in immediate danger. Setting the ring box back in the drawer she noticed a...data pad. It was really disturbing how she could only remember certain objects. She breathed a sigh of relief at the fact this wasn't encrypted. She decided to look up Vulcans as it seemed to be an important part of her life. It suddenly clicked that her baby was mostly likely that mans and part...alien.

She read everything she could find on Vulcans and looked a few other aliens mentioned in her search. After that she looked up the ship they said they were on. She had spent hours looking over various information and her mind was spinning with all the new information. She made special effort to learn about the baby growing inside her. She learned the overwhelming emotions earlier were just the baby's attempt at communicating. She layed down against the pillows and stared at the ceiling. She absently ran her hand over the baby bump. She slowly drifted off. She had been asleep for a few hours.

Faces, names, places flashed behind her eyes. She tossed and turned as her dreams swirled around her mind. She woke up screaming a name, but she couldn't remember who's.

She dressed in a garment she found in the closet. It was heavy but extremely comfortable and when she saw it, it gave her a great sense of comfort. She walked out of the quarters and decided to head to sick bay to see if McCoy had found anything that could help her. She ran into Kirk and Spock in the hallway. They looked slightly startled when they saw her. "Where did you find that?" Kirk asked pointing to the robes she wore. "I found it in the closet, is there something wrong with me wearing it." She asked fidgeting. "No...it's just...it's your wedding robes." Kirk answered trying to break it to her calmly. She breathed a sigh of relief. "No wonder it makes me feel comfortable." she smiled lightly.

"Where are you going?" Spock asked calmly. "To sick bay to see if...McCoy has found anything." She stated slowly struggling with names. Kirk smiled sadly before wishing her luck. She nodded in return continuing on her journey to sick bay.

When she made it to sick bay she was surprised to find two strangely dressed aliens standing near McCoy. They stopped talking when she entered. "I'm sorry is this a bad time?" She added quietly ready to leave sick bay. "No come in, come in. Just give me a minute." He replied waving his hand around to one of the bio beds. She neglected to notice the smaller of the aliens watching her. "Now I'm sure you'll be fine as long as you come back tomorrow for another shot." McCoy stated to the aliens, who had reacted badly to human food earlier that morning. "Thank you doctor." The larger one murmured. Vivian's body tensed, that voice sounded familiar. They left and McCoy let out an exasperated breath she giggled at that. He smiled softly at her reaction. "Now what brings you to sick bay?" He asked calmly. She didn't know why but being around the doctor gave her a sense of peace, she felt like she could trust him. She played with the sleeve of her robe "I was wondering if you found anything yet." her voice barely above a whisper. "Nothing conclusive." He told her calmly. She nodded sadly. "Have you remembered anything?" He asked directing the conversation away. "No, but there are times where I feel like I should be remembering something but as soon as it hits it disappears again." She answered lost in thought. She had stayed for an hour before she left in search of the mess hall.

She decided to stop at her quarters and change first. On her way back she accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." she replied glancing at the woman she hit. "Oh right, like your really sorry." the woman rolled her eyes. "Excuse me?" Vivian asked confused. The woman huffed. "Don't pull that with me. I know you did it on purpose." She barked. Vivian's eyes widened at the aggressive woman. "I...I...Didn't..."Vivian replied flustered. The woman finally looked at her realizing something was off about Vivian. "What's wrong with you?" Vivian blanched at the question. "I don't know." was her only reply. Raising her eyebrow the other woman smirked at Vivian. "Do you know who I am?" she asked crossing her arms. Vivian stared at her before shaking her head. "Oh well let me reintroduce myself and apologize. My names Tia Lola and you and I are going to catch up over a bite to eat." Vivian could see her smile didn't quite reach her eyes but before she could protest the woman had already started to pull her to the mess hall.

Lola spent the entire lunch spinning lies about Vivians time aboard the ship. Vivian could only listen with skepticism. This woman set her on edge and she didn't believe a word coming from her non-stop chatter. "If you'll excuse me I'm not feeling well." Vivian stated standing and leaving the mess hall quickly. She had rushed through the halls not sure where she was or where she was going.

As she passed a room it made her stop. She tapped the screen scrolling through the titles she didn't remember how she got to this screen but she found her name among many others. She launched the...holo deck and stepped inside. It was dark and calm soothing but it felt off to her. "Computer. Daylight." The moon soon turned to a bright sun cascading beams through the tree tops. She felt more at ease in the light. "I do not think it's wise for you to wonder the ship." the deep voice made a shiver crawl down her spine. She turned to face the Vulcan...Spock. "Have you been watching me?" She asked concerned and confused slightly angry. "Yes, it is unwise to let you wonder the ship unattended." He informed her calmly. For some reason this made her chuckle. He raised an eyebrow at her. "It's just your always so serious its kind of cute." She replied before clapping her hand over her mouth. His lip twitched at her admission.

They stayed in the holodeck for a few more hours before she turned to him her body was responding to his presence. She moved to stand in front of him, she felt her emotions pull her toward him. He watched her carefully. "It's your baby isn't it." She stated looking to the side. "Yes." He brought his hand as if to touch her but thought better of it. "Did you love her? Or where you just using her to make more Vulcan babies now that your race is endangered?" She huffed. "If I were trying to continue breeding for my people don't you think I would have picked a full Vulcan instead of a Human." he stated watching her. She sighed that was as close as she was going to get him to admit anything. She felt tired, angry, confused as so many thoughts and emotions swirled around her mind not to mention the babies emotions were tossed in with hers as well. She felt like she was getting nowhere with her memory. Things would trigger in her mind but it was like it was teasing her. It was starting to take it's toll on her mind.

"Will you take me back to my quarters."She whispered. He stepped back allowing her to pass. They walked in silence finally making it back to her quarters. They stopped at the door "Thank you for walking me." She smiled softly playing with the sleeve of the robes. He nodded. He stopped her hand from fiddling with the robe. She gasped at the sensation that spread through her. It was familiar and something she wished wouldn't end, but as soon as it came it disappeared as he let go of her hand. She noticed his eyes looked sad. From what she read of Vulcans they didn't express emotions very often if at all. He seemed to care deeply for her. "Will you stay tonight?" she asked calmly, slightly surprised by her own words. He watched her carefully before nodding. "I do not need to sleep..." "I know Vulcans don't need as much sleep as humans." When he looked surprised she smiled "I did some research after you left yesterday."

She asked him a few questions about the things scattered around the room and general conversation before turning in for the day. Spock watched as she slowly drifted off, he walked to her side and knelt down placing his hand on her face. He should wait until she's awake but it was affecting him to be so close yet have her so far away. He performed the mind meld confused as he watched her memory's swirl dangerously around her mind. He felt a subtle presence that wasn't his son's or his own. He could feel it shifting and changing her mind. He caught a glimpse of the strange presence before it disappeared. He extracted his mind from hers. The damage they were doing was beyond his experience, he needed help.

He moved from her side to the comm. "Captain. Contact New Vulcan." Spock spoke briskly. "Spock Prime?" Kirk asked sensing who he was trying to contact but still confused. "Yes." He replied giving no other explanation. "Are you going to tell me what this is about?" Kirk continued. "We require his assistance." He added. "Did you find something out?" Kirk asked more alert "I might have but I require his experience." Spock added closing the comm.

He walked back over to her and knelt. "I will fix this, t'hy'la."


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13: Remember Me

As they waited for Spock Prime to reach Enterprise. Vivian started to get more comfortable now that she had a routine. Which consisted mostly of reading about things she had heard about the day before while slowly easing back into communicating with the baby. Vivian hadn't seen the aliens from sick bay in over a week but she didn't really think much of it, partly because she didn't know the extent of their stay or purpose on the ship. Her relationship with Spock had been a strong presence in her mind of late. He was there when she needed him and he seemed to know what she was feeling. She wished she could remember their relationship.

She had been lounging on her bed learning to communicate with the baby when she started to think about names. Mostly human none of which the baby appreciated. The baby finally popped a word through her mind...Varek. "Is that the name I chose for you before I forgot?" she murmured to the baby. It's emotions flared for a second causing her to chuckle slightly. Suddenly she had image flash through her head the comm on the desk and the word Varek. She shook her head, this was hard for her to get use to. Noticing the significance she walked over to the screen tapping it and typing in the word Varek. The logs appeared on the screen immediately. Vivian merely stared at the screen in fascination, unsure if she should proceed or not. It felt like she was intruding on something personal. She finally clicked on the first one and watched it. It was strange seeing herself. She watched a few more before sitting back in the chair. Some of the logs were long others were only a few minutes. She felt like she was watching someone else, it didn't seem like her. She felt like she should remember these things but nothing was coming to mind.

She spent the rest of the day going through 'her' old logs trying to spark a memory. She finally got to the last one. Vivian felt her chest clench as she watched this one, something didn't sit right with her. It was something about those aliens that had her stomach in knots. She sat in silence for a second before clearing out and getting away from the computer. She needed to clear her head.

She decided to take a look at the clothes in the closet hoping that would give her the distraction and maybe more answers. She glanced through some outfits eyeing them cautiously, wondering why she would wear any of these awful things. When she got to a particular one it made her catch her breath. She had a flash of a ship crash and a small village, Spock and two men she didn't know before it faded. Leaving her with more questions than answers.

As she started to hang it back up that's when she heard the door chime. She walked over expecting Spock or McCoy doing a check up. What she wasn't expecting was the aliens from sick bay standing outside her door. "Can I help you?" She asked cautiously. They didn't say anything they merely started at her tilting their heads slightly as if they were trying to figure her out. 'She is far more resistant than we thought.' a voice floated through her head. 'No it's because you are lacking in experience. It was a mistake to bring you. I could have handled this myself.' another voice broke in angrily. She grabbed her head as the voices gave her a headache. 'I think she can hear us.' the first voice interrupted staring at Vivians discomfort 'how is that possible?' he continued. 'Your ignorance is astounding. Your mental control is weak.' the second voice responded causing Vivians head to ring.

"What is it that you wanted?" her voice was pained as she tried to massage out the headache. "You will come with us." The taller one stated. The baby's emotions turned to fear and a feeling of nausea washed over her. "I don't feel well now perhaps if you come back another time." her teeth clenched as she willed the pain away. She moved to the comm to alert security or sick bay she wasn't sure which she needed more at the minute. The two stared at each other before entering the room letting the door whoosh closed behind them. She backed up as a wave of uncertainty surged through her.

Spock had been on the bridge conducting his normal duties when he felt fear and uncertainty hit him with such a force it nearly caused him drop the data pad he was holding. He set down the data pad and rushed into the turbo lift. "I will return shortly." He stated as the doors closed. The rest of the bridge watched with curiosity. Kirk turned back to the front asking Sulu about the heading trying to distract the bridge from the second officers sudden departure. Before Sulu could answer they received a hail.

"Sir, Spock Primes shuttle is requesting to dock." Uhura spoke up from behind the Captain. He turned slightly looking over his shoulder at her with a grin spread across. "Permission granted let them know I'll be meeting him there." He responded getting up from his captain's chair and heading to the turbo lift.

Vivian started at the two strange intruders in her room. "Why are you doing this?" She asked cautiously. They didn't answer they merely stared at her as she started to fidget. "You will be coming with us." the larger one stated angrily sparing a glance at the smaller one. She felt a wave rock her mind making everything go black. The smaller one caught her gently before her body hit the floor. 'Be careful we need the child and mother unharmed.' the larger one growled through the mental connection. He stepped to the door to leave to the shuttle bay, when the her door whooshed open revealing a very confused Spock.

He took in the scene, before a dark look passed over his face. "What do you think you're doing?" His voice calm with a deadly undertone. The larger one pulled out a phaser but Spock was quicker shooting forward delivering the Vulcan nerve pinch. The alien dropped to the floor like a sack of rocks. Spock advanced on the one holding Vivian. The alien looked at his fallen counter part before staring at the Vulcan advancing on him. He moved to the bed setting Vivian on it before backing away slowly. The alien tried to hold up his hands as a sign of surrender. Spock stepped forward rapidly delivering another nerve pinch letting the second alien slump to the floor.

"Security to Lt. DuLuna quarters." He commanded through the comm before going to the bed and picked Vivian up off the bed bridal style carrying her quickly to sick bay. McCoy rushed from his office as soon as he saw the Vulcan. "Put her on the bio bed there." He replied pointing to the closest. "I think she's merely passed out. I will return shortly." He replied before taking his leave.

Kirk and Spock Prime had been on the way to Vivian's quarters when they saw Spock rush out carrying Vivian in his arms. They followed him to sick bay standing off to the side unsure how to proceed. Spock Prime followed his younger self out of sick bay. He saw him standing in the middle of the hallway staring straight ahead. He was sure he had only see that look once before, when his mother died. "Spock" Spock Primes voice was soft but firm as he addressed his younger self. "It's not logical. Why would they want her and my son?" His voice sounded normal but the older Vulcan could hear the confusion and frustration in his undertone. "It's been four years since Nero, Things have changed Vulcans have become 'collectables' it's a high probability these aliens were hired to kidnap your family." Spock Prime answered calmly. Spock finally turned to him. "We shall find out." Spock nodded to his older self as they moved to the brig where security had taken the aliens.

They swept through the room and came to stand in front of the aliens who were sitting staring at each other. The only sign they were communicating with each other was the subtle face twitches. "They've just been sitting there staring at each other for the last few minutes." The red shirt stated to the two Vulcans. "That's because they are telepathic they don't need to speak." Spock stated turning back to the prisoners.

McCoy ran scans on Vivian as she lay unconscious. He moved to his office after the scans to look over the results in detail. He was having a hard time comparing the brain scans he had taken recently and her control scans. With the pregnancy the baby had changed her brain patterns as well as the mind melds. It was hard to distinguish what was harming her and what was 'normal'. He let out a frustrated grunt as he sat back in his chair rubbing a hand over his face. This was going to take a while, but there was no way he was giving up.

The aliens finally acknowledged the two Vulcans. "Spock I presume." The larger one smirked. The smaller one twitched uncomfortably on the bench he was seated. Spock and Spock Prime picked up on it immediately. If Vulcans smirked they would have at this moment. "We will be talking to this one first." Spock stated to the guard pointing to the smaller one ignoring the larger ones statement. The larger one glared at the smaller one as he was pulled from the cell by one of the red shirts. They led him to an empty room for interrogation.

They sat at the table no one saying anything. The Spocks could feel the subtle push of someone trying to enter their mind. "That wont work." Spock Primes voice broke the silence. The alien seemed to falter for a second before he took on a look of concentration. Spock could feel the alien try to push harder into his mind. "That won't work either." Spock stated flatly. The alien seemed to become nervous.

Spock Prime finally started the questioning. "Why are you here?" He asked, the alien said nothing. "Why were you trying to take Vivian and her child?" he continued when he got no answer, the alien still refused to talk. "Who hired you?" that question seemed to shock him before his face returned to neutral. Spock Prime held off on anymore questions knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere. It was time to take drastic measures. Spock Prime having more experience with mind melds would have to be the one to take the lead on this.

As Spock Prime stood up the alien seemed to panic. Spock watched his older self approach the alien and waited. The alien didn't look like he was planning on fighting, perhaps he thought he would have the mental control to ward off the older Vulcan. Spock Prime placed his hand on the points of the face and slowly pushed into the aliens mind. He was met with slight resistance he could feel the telepaths barriers slowly weakening under his controled mental attacks. Spock Prime could feel the barrier drop and the telepath started to fight back physically. Spock moved to his older counter part to help hold down the telepath.

Spock Prime felt the slow creep of another mind entering the small telepath. He pushed it out quickly to continue his search. He had no time to search his mind carefully, he poked and prodded the telepaths mind with haste and percission. He could hear the grunts and groans coming from the restrained alien. He found the information he was looking for but it had been reinforced. He felt the presence again this time it was stronger trying to fight off Spock Primes mind from the concealed information. Spock Prime had no time to coax out the information he forced his way past the barrier to the information. The small alien let out a strangled cry before falling silent. Spock Prime left his mind and turned to his younger counter part.

"He didn't know specifics but the word 'Klingon' was highly protected in his mind." Spock Prime replied. He nodded to his older self before turning to the red shirts in the room. "Take him back to the cell." The red shirts were in slight shock from what they had just witnessed the Vulcans do to the alien and were a little slow on the up take. "Yes...Sir."

They gripped the alien by the upper arm hauling him up. He was too dazed to walk on his own, the red shirts had to practically drag him back to his cell. The Spocks followed after watching as they placed him in the cell and he slumped on the bench. "Why did the Klingons hire you?" Spock Prime asked the slightly shocked larger alien. "Vulcans aren't suppose to be this powerful." He mumbled to himself still staring at his dazed cell mate. "Clearly you underestimated us. Now answer the question." Spock Prime added calmly. "Fine we were hired by Klingons to kidnap your wife and son." He stated directing his answer toward the younger Vulcan. "Why?" Spock shot back. "Because she destroyed one of their ships." he shot out fearfully, he seemed to be searching his companion's mind and finding what would happen if he didn't talk to them. "That happened close to seven months ago, why now?" Spock added. "I don't know I swear." He answered finally looking at them. They asked a few more questions before leaving the brig.

Feeling they squeezed the alien of all the information they could, they headed to sick bay to check Vivian. They entered to see the Captain standing near her bed talking to her unconscious form. He stopped when he saw the two Vulcans enter sick bay. He squeezed her hand before walking over to the Spocks. "How did it go?" He asked quietly looking between them. Spock Prime nodded to Spock and walked to check Vivian, leaving his younger self to fill in the captain on what they had found. He would never tell the two what he was about to do knowing they would never approve.

He gently moved a hair from her face. "I wish I could have met you in my youth." he stated softly, glancing at his younger self. "You bring out the human in me." he let out a breath that she would have swore was a chuckle if she was awake. He placed his hands on her face on the pressure points. "My mind to your mind..." he murmured under his breath. It took him a few minutes to figure out they didn't get rid of her memory they merely buried it deep within her mind. Which would explain why there were random images floating haphazardly through her mind. She had no way of organizing what she couldn't remember. He delved deep with in her mind searching for her memories.

Spock finally realized something was going on once he finished filling in the Captain. He noticed the older Vulcan in a mind meld with Vivian. Kirk looked perplexed when Spock swept over to the bio bed. He followed slowly behind. "What's he doing?" Kirk asked. "He's trying to get her memories back, it's highly dangerous if it's not done correctly." Spock answered watching Vivian carefully. "Isn't that what you need him for or Should we stop him?" Kirk added. "No, it could cause more damage if we try to stop him." Spock replied loosing interest in the questioning.

Spock Prime was thankful his younger self knew not to interrupt. He finally found what he was looking for. The aliens had locked her memories poorly, he didn't understand why the larger alien had the smaller one lock away the memories seeing as the larger one was more experienced, a training excercise perhaps. He broke away the mental barriers and helped her re-organize her mind. He slowly retreated from her mind.

She opened her eyes blinking at the lights above her. She looked around at her surroundings. Her eyes started to water when she saw Spock standing beside her.

"I remember, I remember everything." She smiled through the tears. Spocks face broke out in a genuine smile, one of the few she had ever been privy to. She started to laugh and cry at the same time grabbing on to Spock in a fierce hug. He held her gently as she tried to get her emotions under control.

"Thank you." She finally said pulling back and wiped away the tears. Spock Prime nodded to her slightly as an acknowledgement.

It was a day later she was released from sick bay. They were keeping why the aliens had done what they had done until after she got resettled.

Spock and Vivian sat in the tub, she was resting her head on his shoulder staring up at the ceiling. She placed her hand over her bump with Spocks hand resting over hers. The warm water soothing as it swirled slowly with each breath they took. "This isn't the end, is it?" she finally asked solemnly. She knew she was almost kidnapped and she knew they weren't telling her what they knew, but now she didn't want to know. If it wasn't immediately affecting them it could be put off for a few days. He paused and tensed before relaxing again "No." He replied calmly. She nodded letting go of the topic for now. They had fallen into a comfortable silence. It had been almost an hour since they started the bath.

She relaxed into him enjoying the momentary peace. "I came up with a name." She broke the silence with a slight smile. He tapped her hand slightly to let her know to continue. "I think we should name him Varek. He seems to like it." She replied with a soft laugh. "If that's what you wish." he murmured as he felt the baby kick. He kissed her exposed shoulder lightly, her head turned slightly and a soft hum flowed from her chest. "It is." she murmured gently. They eventually got out of the tub and dressed for bed. They talked for the rest of the night trying to ease the others mind from the things to come.


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14: Secret Messages

Kirk sat in his ready room looking over the data pad he had just been handed. He hated doing this type of thing. He should have seen this coming but was hoping it wouldn't come to this. "Lt. Lola please report my ready room." His voice was firm as soon as he tapped the comm but he sat back sighing running a hand over his face. He looked down at the data pad one more time standing up looking at his wall decorations, waiting.

"You wanted to see me sir." Came a calm voice from the door. "Yes I did, have a seat." He motioned to the chair in front of his desk. "Do you know why I called you here?" He asked calmly walking around his desk standing in front of Lola. "I have an idea sir." She replied with sarcasm lacing her voice. He raised an eyebrow at her attitude, he was the captain for gods sakes. "Then you know what I have to do and why I have to do it." He added staring at her intently. She raised an eyebrow at him, she found him way to full of himself. "And whats that captain?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I'm transferring you back to earth." He stated calmly. She looked shocked for a second before her face scrunched in anger.

Vivian had enjoyed her time reconnecting with the baby and resorting the quarters. Her memory loss self changed a few things to make it feel more comfortable but she liked how she had it before. She had been folding her clothes when she heard her comm beep. She walked over the desk and tapped the screen. She nearly dropped the shirt she had been holding when she saw her uncle's face appear on the screen.

"Wha..." she was speechless she didn't know what to say to him. She had been furious with him for hiding what her parents had done but now face to face she wasn't sure what she was feeling. "Look I just want to apologize for what happened and how you found out, but you have to know I was only trying to protect you." He laid it out a look of sorrow crossing his features. Her face softened she could never stay mad at him even when she was little. He accidentally broke one of the toys he had gotten her and she tried to be mad but she forgave him when he tried to put it back together. She was soon to be mother and she was starting to see just how much he had done for her.

He smiled slightly when he saw her resolve crack and saw the smile stretch across her face. "I could never stay mad at you." She breathed out chuckling slightly. "Thats what I was counting on." He replied with a laugh she joined him. "I also needed to apologize for not contacting you sooner." He added getting serious again. "Thats okay it's been a little busy around her as of late." She added giving a half-smile. They had talked for a minute before she realized she still had the shirt in her hand. "Let me put this away, I'll be back." She added looking at him for conformation. He nodded and continued with what they had been talking about. "So have you seen the new paper out on the upgrades for shuttle diagnostics systems?" He asked his voice a little louder so she could hear. "Actually I haven't had much time to read up on Engineering upgrades or break throughs."She replied her voice louder so he could hear her. "Since when do you not have time for engineering?" he joked chuckling at his own joke. She chuckled as well coming back over to the view screen to sit down. Whatever he was about to say died on his lips when he saw her baby bump. He watched her use the back of the chair to ease into it.

"Wha..." it was his turn to be speechless. "Oh I forgot you didn't know about this." She laughed to herself, pointing at her swollen stomach. "It's the vulcans right?" He asked tentatively. She laughed softly "Yes Spock is the father." she answered. She ran a hand over her abdomen smiling softly as the baby became excited. "You look beautiful." He replied softly feeling that if he said it louder he would ruin the moment. She blushed at the unfamiliar compliment. "He wants to say hello he's excited to hear your voice." She murmured after falling into a slight daze. He looked shocked for a second. "Yeah it takes some getting use to." She smiled happily. They had moved on with him asking a few questions and her telling him about the things that happened since they last spoke leading up to the most recent memory loss.

He looked surprised "It looks like you've lived an eventful life while I was gone." He joked lightly not sure what else to say. She smiled "It happens I suppose." he laughed. She glanced at the bedside table where her clock was. "I have to go Spock will be getting back shortly, well talk again soon?" she stated before looking at him in question in the end. He smiled and nodded. "Talk to you again soon Little one." and with that the screen signaled end of communication. She liked hearing the nickname again, she stood up and headed back to finish the last few shirts.

She had picked up her data pad when the door whooshed open. She tensed slightly before she relaxed when she saw Spock enter their quarters. She walked to his side, setting the data pad down on the table. She grabbed his hand that had been resting by his side. As soon as her skin connected to his she tried what she had practised. 'Welcome home.' his eyebrow rose in surprise before he nodded in greeting. She was use to this greeting it didn't bother her anymore. She knew exactly how he felt about her.

"I've been thinking." She started she saw him pause for a minute before turning to her. She took that as the sign continue. "What happens in six months when the missions over?" She asked as she placed her hand on her stomach. "Enterprise is no place to raise a child." She continued watching him carefully.

Kirk was once again in his ready room sitting across from Lt. Lore. "Did you send the transmission?" Kirk asked calmly. "Yes sir, but don't you think we should let Vivian and Spock in on this." Lore asked apprehensively. "I wish we could but this requires a great level of secrecy and if he knew she'd be more protected and for this plan to work we can't have that." He answered rubbing his fingers over his temple as he sat in thought. "But your putting them both at risk. I hope its worth it captain." Lore shot back standing up to leave. "me too, me too." Kirk replied staring out the small window to the stars. He needed this to work, to put a stop to it here and now but it had to be done carefully.

The transmission was intercepted by the cloaked Klingon ship about a day from Enterprise. "Sir we decoded the message." One voice addressed handing over a data pad. "Is this accurate?!" The Captains voice barked. "It's an official message to starfleet. It was hidden under the main message." Another voice stated calmly. "So the Vulcan child has been born. Those aliens failed us, failing is not an option." The Captains voice ground out.

"Lt. Vivian DeLuna please report to my ready room." Kirks strained voice filled the comm. It had been a day since she had brought up possibilities of the future and for the first talk it went as well as she hoped. "On my way Captain." She replied before leaving her quarters. Spock was on the bridge so she was a little worried something had happened that only the senior officers knew. She was surprised when she got to his office that he was staring out the window. It wasn't like him he was always so optimistic but in this moment he looked perturbed.

"Captain Kirk." her voice startled him out of his thoughts. He glanced over his shoulder in acknowledgement before looking back out the window. She was a little put off by his strange behavior. She was about to say something but he interrupted her before she could get it out. "Do you trust your uncle?" He asked calmly turning away from the window. "Captain?" she was floored by the question. "I don't know wha..." She started. "I need to know the truth Lt. DeLuna, don't make me order you." He stated watching her carefully. Again she was really worried with this strange questioning, but if he wanted to know the truth she'd tell him. She was sure he had read the debrief about her uncle meeting with her parents something serious must be going on.

"Regardless of my parents past he was always loyal to starfleet. I think he threw himself into starfleet to try to redeem himself from the burdens of his past, sir." Vivian replied formally. The tension left his shoulders immediately she tilted her head slightly in question. "Sir?" she finally questioned. "I needed to hear from you, from someone who knows his core." Kirk mumbled moving to sit at his desk. "I trusted him with confidential plans that won't work with out him." He added bringing his hand up to his face. She was nervous where this was leading. "I approached your uncle when you were on Riza. I needed his help infiltrating your parents operation." He finally breathed out not looking at her instead concentrating on his desk. She was sure she was gaping like a fish. Her mind swirled with the possible reasons for this, but she pushed that aside for now. She knew he wouldn't tell her anything now, but there was one question nagging her.

"Why are you telling me this now?" her voice firm. "Well, that's the thing I set a part of the plan into motion yesterday. The aliens trying to kidnap you and the baby weren't the Klingons doing. It isn't really there M.O, which leads me to your parents who have standing with the Klingons, somehow. They used the Klingons to hire the aliens to throw suspicion off themselves." He revealed looking out the window in thought. "Why would they need to do that, what do they plan to do?" She questioned watching him. "They plan to sell your baby to the highest bidder once he's born." He replied bluntly watching her reaction. She placed a hand to her chest and the other to the baby bump slumping into the chair in front of his desk.

"The plan was for your uncle to 'intersept' a starfleet message on the Klingon bird of prey your father just so happens to be the captain of." She looked up in shock. He continued "I had Lt. Lore announce your son's birth. Not much is understood about Vulcan human births so being early for human standards isn't so far-fetched. I just received your uncles comm a few minutes ago that your parents and their bird of prey are going to be here in a few hours." He finished watching her process the information.

"That still doesn't explain why your telling me."She finally added once she calmed herself. "I needed you in here so I can keep an eye on you when they get here. They don't have an exact plan layed out yet, and because I didn't tell Spock about this, no doubt he'll be furious when he does find out I used you as bait and I need you to be a buffer." He replied looking slightly sheepish at the end. "Why didn't you tell anyone else besides Lore?" she asked curiously. "It's easier with fewer people knowing." he stated matter of factly. "So what do we do, what's the plan for when they get here?" She asked watching him intently.

"We wait." He stated calmly. "That's it? I was hoping the great Captain Kirk had some widely outrageous plan full daring and danger." She smiled her eyes shining with amusement, he smirked at her. She suddenly remember something. "So my uncle has been undercover for almost seven months?" She asked deliberately. He looked at her curiously before nodding slowly. "That's strange because he sent me a comm yesterday." she stated slightly confused. Kirk looked surprised for a second. "What did you talk about?" He asked sitting forward-looking at her cautiously. She spent the next hour telling him what they talked about and had to stop and explain some of the inside jokes. He was laughing at one of the stories when the red alert blared.

He sobered and stood to enter the bridge. "Do you want me to stay here or come with you?" She asked standing slightly one hand on the chair the other on her bump. He stood at his door looking over his shoulder at her. "Stay here for now." He stated straightening his shirt before walking to the bridge. She slumped back in the chair as the door closed. "Well now what?" She asked to herself. The baby's emotion flared in agreement. She stood slowly and moved over to the small window. She was staring off when the ship rocked and she had to stop herself from hitting her head on the window. She saw the flash of light she recognized as phaser fire. "Shit" She mumbled. The baby kicked and flared discomfort. "I'm sorry for cursing." She whispered to her bump before looking back out the window.

She hadn't heard the beam not that she would with the ship being attacked. So she was shocked when someone spoke.

"It seems our information was false." Her fathers gruff voice stated with a raised eyebrow. She turned sharply seeing her father, uncle, and her mother standing near the captains desk. She gaped not sure what to say. "I thought you said the baby had been born." Her mother jabbed at her uncle. "That's the message they sent to starfleet. It was through the proper channels. It seems that it was a ruse." Her uncles calm voice responded. "We're already here lets grab her and go." Her father's voice stated walking toward her. She shot around the desk as he came toward her. Which put her closer to her mother. The only thing between her and her parents was the desk. "Don't play games we always hated your games just come with us." Her father's voice barked gruffly. She felt the pang in her chest as they brought up her childhood. "Now don't make me use this." Her father stated pulling out a starfleet issued phaser.

"Eric we can't stun her. The baby." Her mother stated sharply. She almost mistook her mothers comment as concern, but she knew better the only thing her mother was thinking about was what the baby would mean for them once they took it to the markets. The thought of them standing in a bazaar with her infant made her blood run cold. "Your not taking my baby." She spat at them. She felt the ship rock violently. It knocked over everyone in the room except herself, she had time to brace herself on the desk. She darted around the desk toward the door. She heard the phaser hit near the door. She turned sharply to see her father standing with a phaser in hand. Her mother reached out and hit him. "The baby." Vivian stepped on the bridge her back facing the bridge crew who watched in curiosity before returning to combating the bird of prey.

Before anyone could say anything the door to the captains ready room opened revealing her father, mother and uncle trailing silently behind. The crew on the bridge went on high alert. They were trying to keep the ship in one piece and were trying to access the new threat. Spock moved to try to protect her but Vivian's father pointed his phaser at him halting his movements. "I wouldn't do that. This is what's going to happen we take Vivian with us and we'll leave your ship and stop the attacks. It's not like you're in any position to negotiate." Her father layed out for the crew.

Before anything else could happen the Klingon ship stopped its assault and the view screen came to life. "We've secured the bird of prey, sir." Lores face was cut and bleeding but he wore a lopsided grin. A collective sigh swept through the bridge. A second later security swarmed the bridge and disarmed her family. She sighed and stepped toward Sulu and Chekov and used their panel as a support. Sulu stood and held onto her arm. "Are you alright, should we get McCoy?" He asked quietly. "No, no I'm sure he's busy I'm just relieved and a little out of breath." She smiled trying to reassure him. He nodded before going back to his duties. Spock came over "You must go back to our quarters and rest." He left no room for negotiation in his voice. "Hold on Commander I need to debrief her." Kirk added coming over. "Sir I really think she should rest." He voiced straightening as he addressed the captain. "I'll be okay Spock. Besides I have many things to discuss with him." She added eyeing Kirk. Spock raised an eyebrow at them but went back to his duties as they entered the captains ready room.

"Daring and Dangerous indeed." She stated crossing her arms. He stood behind his desk and smirked at her. "I didn't want to disappoint." He chuckled she laughed as well. Once the adrenaline wore off they got back to business, she filled him in from when he left, to her appearing on the bridge. She saw the subtle change, he was shouldering all the responsibility. Of course that's what the Captain did but Kirk seemed to take it to heart. If his plan had failed that was it, the enterprise would have been destroyed and she would have been kidnapped and her baby sold. She didn't envy the Captains position or responsibilitys. She was starting to feel the day catching up to her. "I think Spock was right I should return to my quarters to sleep." She replied softly standing to leave. He stood as well "Thank you Captain." She moved around to stand in front of him, she kissed his cheek lightly and left his ready room.

He watched her leave before moving over to the window. Spock came in a few minutes later and saw him looking out the window solemnly. "Scotty estimates repairs will take a few days. Minimal damage." He relayed. "Thank you Spock." He replied calmly. He bowed slightly before turning to leave, he paused and turned back slightly. "Thank you Captain." Before leaving a bewildered and slightly amused Kirk in his ready room.

A few hours later Kirk came to the brig and noticed Will Retta laying on his back staring at the ceiling of his cell. He saw the other two asleep on their cots. "Are you ready?" Kirk asked calmly from the shadows. Will sat up and stared at the young Captain. Kirk was one of the few Captains he respected enough to trust him with his life. "Ready." He stated calmly. The cell force field fell and Will Retta stepped out of his cell calmly. Once he was 'escorted' out of the brig their demeanor changed.

"It's about time." He mumbled smirking at the young Captain. Kirk chuckled "Your lucky I even let you out." Will barked out a laugh. "What is he doing out of his cell?" Spock asked quietly coming upon the two. "Spock it's time I filled you in on what happened." Kirk stated calmly and with that they were lead to his ready room and everything was layed out for Spock. Kirk could tell Spock was irritated by the twitch near his eye. He easily composed himself but remained silent. When his door chimed Spock and Will were slightly surprised by the person on the other side. "May I come in." Her voice was calm. Vivian had woken up a few minutes earlier by the captain to come to his ready room. She wasn't entirely surprised to find her Uncle and Spock talking to the Captain.

Once everything was cleared up she had a few minutes to talk to her uncle before he had to leave.

"So I'm headed back to earth on the next transport. I'm going to be taking up a teaching job at Starfleet." Her Uncle smiled as he broke the news. "Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" she asked surprised. "I was waiting until this was over." He answered calmly. "well good luck and I feel sorry for your students." She jabbed. He laughed before giving her a hug goodbye. "I'll call you once I'm settled." He told her before kissing her head and getting on the transporter. She waved with a smile on her face. He smiled and waved before the lights swirled around him. She felt Spock come up behind her.

"Come with me. The captain shouldn't have woken you up." Spock stated still slightly irritated at the Captain.

"Yes Dear." She replied smiling coyly at him as he looked at her in confusion.


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15: Close to the Heart

Two and Half months later

With her near kidnapping behind her nothing momentous had happened. Her uncle had kept his word and sent her a comm after he got settled in his teaching position. She promised to come see him once she got the chance.

She had recently discussed what was going to happen once the baby was born. They also discussed what her plans were once the mission was over. Spock was slightly shocked by some of her plans. They were scheduled to dock with deep space four so she could have the baby with a medical facility.

The only problem was it was near the Romulan border and there had been whispers of something brewing, after Nero it caused a lot of distress and distrust among everyone. They were extremely crafty and manipulative. She also discussed moving to new Vulcan once the baby was born which he was surprised by, as surprised as a Vulcan could be. They were on a course for the deep space station and she was yet again discussing plans with Spock.

"Where would you stay on New Vulcan?" His voice firm as she finished the personal log. "Spock Prime has offered his home for as long as I need, until I can find my own." She replied calmly standing her baby bump making her look like she was about to pop. She could see his discomfort at the idea. She moved closer to him and brought her hands up to his elbows. "Relax. He has taken a Vulcan mate to continue your Species. I haven't met her yet but he assures me she is completely neutral to the idea. Now I just have to learn how to cook Vulcan food. It's customary for the guests to cook isn't it?" She finished slightly panicked but he could feel the underlining excitement as well as his sons whose emotions had gotten stronger the older he got.

"Yes, it is." He replied watching her grab her padd and scan through the information. "I can't believe I've never asked this before but what is your favorite food? Do you think Spock Prime would like the same thing?" She fired off rapidly. Her new emotions were intriguing, she was always so calm he was surprised by her rapid emotion changes. He wasn't exactly 'happy' about her being so far away but if there was anyone he could trust with his wife and son it would be himself. Other starfleet officers had long distance families, so he wasn't worried. She hadn't once asked him to leave starfleet, he was releaved on some level. He would have to come to terms with not seeing her everyday. "I'm sure they will be fine with whatever food you cook." he finally replied looking at her.

She smiled at him and stood up kissing him lightly before returning to her data padd.

"Sir we're receiving a distress call." Uhura stated from her comm. "Lets hear it." Kirk replied turning back to the view screen. The message was choppy and they only heard one word clearly. "Romulans." He knew this wasn't good. "Set a course." Kirk replied sitting back in his chair mentally preparing himself for the inevitable battle that was about to come.

They got to the distressed ship and found it eerie that the ship was empty. "Yellow alert." Kirk stated. The ship went to yellow alert as they approached the abandoned ship. "This could easily be a trap. Everyone be alert." He replied to the bridge crew. Spock arrived on the bridge a second later. He went to his station and took over. "Scans show Romulan weapons fire." Kirk nodded and waited as Uhura tried to hail the ship. When nothing happened he stepped down from yellow alert. "Lore assemble a team to head over there. Spock you lead the mission." He stated before sitting back down in his Captains chair.

They had been at the abandon ship for a day and they were still no closer to finding out the Romulans interest in the ship. "Maybe if you let me go over there I might be able to help." Vivian shrugged looking at Lore as they ate in the mess hall. He gave her a look which clearly read that she must be out of her mind. "I just feel so useless. I can't go to engineering and I try to help were I can but as I've gotten bigger I can't do as much and it's driving me crazy." She stated playing with her food. He smiled "Welcome to parenthood." She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm serious. Can I atleast look at some of the scans or something?" she looked at him pleading. It was his turn to roll his eyes but nodded and handed over the data padd.

She looked it over and was a little disappointed that she couldn't find anything of significance. She gave her two-cents before handing the data padd back. He looked it over after she gave her insight and stood up in shock. "You're a genius." he kissed her forehead before running out of the mess hall. She stared after him in surprise but turned back and finished her lunch. She heaved herself up from the chair and decided to head to sick bay for her check up.

"Nice to see you're early for once." McCoy stated looking up from his desk. He stood up bringing a scanner with him as he did. "Well you know I don't want to give you a heart attack." She gave him a cheeky grin. He rolled his eyes before starting the scans. He finished the scans and helped her down from the bed when the red alert blared across the ship. "You should head back your quarters." He stated gruffly. She nodded and moved to the door before the ship rocked violently she braced herself on a bio bed before the flood of reports alerting sick bay to injuries across the ship. "Wait in my office." He told her quickly before sending out his medical staff around the ship. She paced placing her hand over the baby bump worried for the safety of the crew.

She saw the first wave of injuries from his office. She felt helpless and useless stuck in his there. So she decided to take action and try to help. She left his office slipping into the chaos that was sick bay. She grabbed a scanner and moved through avoiding McCoy and knowing her limit she stayed to the ones that only needed a shot or she knew could be patched easily. Her training from starfleet was rusty but she felt she had the basics down.

Another violent shake of the ship knocked her into a very stressed McCoy. "What are you doing out of the office?" He asked glancing at what she was doing. "Helping." She shrugged looking sheepish but feeling the tension of the room. "Never mind, you're helping and I need all the help I can get. Just don't kill anyone." He replied moving away to take care of the more serious patients. She nodded before moving on to help someone else. She was surprised when she saw Lore being carried over to a bio bed. She rushed over to him running a scan. He broke his leg, she wouldn't be able to help with this one but he would be okay for now.

"When did McCoy recruit you?" He laughed before grunting through the pain. "Just hang on McCoy's a little busy and the other two doctors are occupied." She replied soothingly. He nodded before she took a step away. She had been running around sick bay, she failed to realize the tingle in her spin wasn't something to be ignored. She felt the liquid slip down her leg and realized her water just broke. She looked back at Lore in surprise and shock. He sat up on his elbows "What, what is it?" He asked worried.

"My water just broke." She breathed out. His eyes got big and tried to sit all the way up. "No you stay down. I'll be okay for a while women can have contractions for hours." She whispered trying to put on a brave face. He nodded skeptically watching her walking away. He saw her disappear in the mass of people.

She made her way back to McCoy's office trying to calm down, taking deep breaths. She didn't know how long it would take, there was no way she would take away attention from the crew for this but she wasn't really ready to deliver this baby by herself. She was pacing trying to push away the waves of pain as they came. She took deep breaths trying to settle her nerves.

"Lore what did nurse DeLuna find?" McCoy asked coming over to Lore giving him a sarcastic look as he mentioned Vivian. "Broken leg, but you might want to check on her." He asked as McCoy started repairing his leg. "She seems to be doing okay." McCoy replied focusing on his work. "No it's not that her water broke about twenty minutes ago and I haven't seen her since." He stated grunting at a sudden pinch of pain in his leg. "I would have gone after her but well." he continued glancing down at his leg. "Damn that women." McCoy mumbled under his breath, he passed off Lore to nurse Chapel. McCoy glanced around his sick bay before realizing she must have retreated to his office. He watched her close her eyes in concentration before continue to breathe and pace.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing hiding in here. You should have come found me. Damn it women." He replied pulling her to a now slightly calmer sick bay over to an empty bio bed. He grabbed a scanner and waved it over her briefly, checking over the scans quickly. Over the next few hours her contractions got worse and she was cursing and screaming before falling silent in concentration. "Come on one more, Vivian." McCoy's voice was soft as he addressed her. "I can't...I can't, I don't have the energy." She replied out of breath shaking her head. Her face became drenched in sweat, the sweat mixed with her tears of pain and frustration. "Just one more push, come on." Nurse Chapel coaxed as she helped McCoy and held Vivians hand intermittently.

One finally push the baby was free and another round of pushing to get the after birth, Vivian fell back into the bio bed exhausted.

"I want to see him." She breathed out slowly.

It was a few hours before the Romluans halted their attacks. The bridge crew had some bumps and bruises but they were okay and relieved that the attacks had ended. "Report." Kirk commanded over the comm. "11 dead, 57 injured and...one birth." McCoy's solemn voice responded before becoming amused toward the end. Kirk's broad grin stretched across his face, he turned sharply to Spock who was already in the turbo lift, he ran after him getting in before the door shut. Neither said anything as they waited for the door do open. Kirk kept sneaking glances but let him stew in silence.

Vivian was sleepy and her whole body felt like jelly, but there was no way she was going to miss holding her baby. McCoy had to leave her as soon as she was situated to get sick bay back under control. She was on the farthest bio bed from the door and she was hidden behind the sea of people. The baby's cry's earlier had alerted everyone in sick bay what had happened and the room had seemed to breath before being thrown back into chaos, but she didn't care she gazed down at the small bundle and smiled.

He was so small she held the small bundle close to her chest. He squirmed and fussed but as she stroked his cheek he calmed down. Shortly after he his breathing evened out and he was fast asleep. She stared at him as he slept, if she hadn't pushed this little man out herself she wouldn't have believed she could have made something so...beautiful. She rubbed her knuckles gently across the side of his face.

It was sometime later she heard the whoosh of the door and Kirks voice. "Where's my Godson?" She shook her head at his antics. Nurse Chapel led them over to her. She looked up her face still slightly flushed from the ordeal. When she say Spock her smile stretched across her face. She saw his features soften slightly before he approached her slowly. "Do you want to hold him?" She asked him quietly. He bent slightly to take the small bundle from his wife. Her eyes became heavy as the small bundle was lifted out of her arms. She shifted and was asleep in a matter of seconds. Spock glanced at her before staring down at his soon who squirmed at the sudden shifting but was out again when Spock touched his face gently.

Kirk came to stand to his side staring at the small bundle. A large grin broke out on his face. Spock held his son as his wife slept he had to put up with Kirks constant chatter but he had learned to tune him out when needed. "Quit hogging him." Kirk joked. Spock raised an eyebrow at the Captain. "I do not believe I am 'hogging' him." Spocks calm voice replied. Kirk gave him an awkward smile as he realized Spock had no idea what he meant. "Can I hold him?" He asked calmly. Spock glanced at his son before handing him to the Captain. The little baby squirmed and fussed as the Captain held him. He tried to bounce him but the baby started to grunt and make small noises. "Touch his face." Spock stated calmly. Kirk shifted the bundle and lightly ran his finger across his cheek. The baby squirmed a second more before falling into a calm. Kirk's face broke into a broad grin. "I am the master of Children. Isn't that right little man." Kirk murmured to the tired newborn.

Spock and McCoy who had joined the group raised their eyebrow simultaneously. Kirk was about to take the baby around sick bay to introduce him to the crew when McCoy intercepted and took the baby before the Captain did something stupid. "I think he's had enough fun for one day." McCoy replied taking him over to a make shift crib they put in an hour ago. "The baby didn't fuss with you." Kirk stated slightly dejected. "That's because I held him already." He replied annoyed. "It was funny to watch him try to calm him down." Vivians tired voice replied from the bed. McCoy gave her a scathing look before setting her son in the bed. She smiled tiredly at him.

Once McCoy and Kirk left arguing about something Spock walked over to Vivian kissing her lips softly. She closed her eyes at the contact. He pulled away a second later a small grin broke out on her face. He stood up straighter and stepped away when he heard someone approaching. Vivian and Spock saw Lore approach with a slight limp.

"Congratulations." He smiled shyly at the two. Spock merely nodded at him. "Thank you." Vivian smiled kindly. Lore moved over to the makeshift crib and looked down at the new addition. He stuck his finger in and wiggled his foot gently. The baby squirmed for a second before falling back asleep. He smiled before moving away. "I just wanted to come over and say hi." He replied before heading back to his bio bed. Vivian layed back down on the bed she reached out and grabbed Spocks wrist.

'I love you.' He was surprised but before he could respond she rolled away and fell asleep. 'and I love you, t'hy'la.' He touched her face and backed away he moved to his son. 'Varek. Be calm. Patients with these humans.' He pulled his hand back from his sons face. Spock knew his son wouldn't understand most of it but the emotion of calm he transferred to him was a clear message.

He glanced at them one last time before leaving sick bay to return to the bridge. He grabbed the Captain attention as he was leaving "Are you sure you don't want to stay with them?" Kirk asked as they got on the turbo lift. "They need rest it would be illogical to spend my time doing something so unproductive." He replied calmly. Kirk smirked Spock would never cease to amaze him.

They had made it to deep space four where Vivian took Varek to get a proper check up. Not that she didn't trust McCoy. The station has better equipment for things like this. Varek squirmed and started to wail as soon as he was set on exam table. "Shh, Varek it's alright." Vivan soothed as she ran her fingers down his cheek. He quieted almost immediately. "I wish my kids did that when they were younger." The doctor joked as he tapped at his data padd looking over the scans. He looked over the scans for a few minutes before finally speaking.

"He's fine you can take him now." The doctor smiled kindly before trying to say good-bye to Varek who grunted at the doctor. Vivian laughed softly at her son before picking him up and setting him in his carrier. "Lets you get you back to Enterprise. I'm sure Uncle James hasn't showered you with enough affection yet." She stated sarcastically before chuckling softly. She walked through the halls glancing at a few of the shops before getting to the docking bay of the space station. She was surprised when she got to her shuttle.

"Sulu what are you doing playing chauffeur?" Vivian asked as she climbed gently into the shuttle. Being mindful of the baby carrier and the baby bag. He gave her a look and she sighed.

"Don't tell me, Kirk?" She asked raising an eyebrow. He nodded before smiling.

"Kirk."


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16: Family Bonding

Three and Half Months Later

Their five-year mission was finally over. They were on a course for earth they would be arriving in a few hours. Vivian let out a sigh of relief as she thought about the last five years. If someone had told her five years from now she would be married with a baby, she would have laughed in their face. Not because she was against having a family she just never thought she'd meet the right man, but here she was changing her baby after she finished she took to blowing air into his tummy causing him to squirm happily.

"Come on little one it's time to get ready for the ceremony." She smiled lifting him off the changing table. The crew of the Enterprise were getting a ceremony for a daring, interesting and successful mission accomplished. She thought this crew deserved some recognition, she might be a wee bit biased. Instead of beaming down with most of the crew she chose to shuttle down. She may be an engineer and loved the advancement of transporters but accidents were still bound to happen and she wouldn't risk her sons safety. She like the idea of a shuttle maybe then if something went wrong she'd be there to help somehow.

She was looking forward to seeing her uncle and introducing him to her son.

It was a few hours later she was in her quarters with Spock getting changed into her dress uniforms. She fumbled with one of her clasps and she was getting frustrated. She hated her dress uniform. Spock set Varek back in his crib and helped her with the last clasp of her uniform.

"I hate these types of things." She mumbled under her breath. Spocks mouth twitched. "I believe the term grin and bare it fits this scenario." He told her softly. She could hear the amusement in his voice she gave him a look before picking up Varek and heading to the docking bay. She was leaving first, Spock would be one of the last to leave but he was of course beaming down. The shuttles would take longer.

She kissed his cheek before leaving their quarters and made her way to the shuttle bay. She was surprised to see Scotty at the helm of the shuttle. "Who put you up to this? I swear if I didn't know any better you'd think I was married to Kirk." She huffed slightly frustrated at being watched so carefully on another hand she was glad for the oversight it made her feel more secure. He smirked before turning around and waited for clearance to launch.

The shuttle finally launched and she smiled down at Varek who gurgled in his baby carrier. After a few minutes his breathing evened out and he was out like a light. She looked up from the carrier moving it closer to the helm controls and taking a seat next to Scotty. She had missed working in Engineering with Scotty. She was hoping she would be able to work on New Vulcan once she was settled. Learning Vulcan engineering practices wouldn't be that hard seeing as most of earths warp cores had evolved with a combination of Vulcan and Earth ingenuity.

She sat in silence staring out at earth she couldn't believe she hadn't seen it five years. She didn't see earth the same as the others seeing as she was born in Space the same as her son. She knew he was going to have a hard time growing up around full-blooded Vulcans, hell she wasn't even sure how she would fare. She had seen from Spocks memories during mind melds how his mother was treated. Her heart clenched at the thought. The memories caused him great distress and discomfort to think of Vivian going through the same experience.

She glanced back at Varek before sitting back against the seat just staring at earth loosing herself in thought. She hadn't told anyone of her plans to move to new Vulcan. She was dreading breaking it to the Captain, he seemed to be attached to her son. She thought that might have to do with his own childhood but that was his own business. Scotty glanced at her smiling before glancing at the baby in the carrier before looking back at his home planet.

"You better not give up on Engineering for that little poop machine." Scotty jabbed his accent thick. Her head snapped to his face and she broke out laughing. "No I don't think I could ever give up engineering, just taking a vacation. He needs me more than starfleet does." she smiled at the sleeping infant. He looked at her closely trying to decipher the meaning behind her words, but gave up and focusing on the helm.

As the shuttle touched down Varek started to wake up. Squirming and giggling in his carrier. "Oh now you want to wake up. I think you've spent too much time with Uncle James. Loving all this attention is just the sort of thing he would teach you." she murmured as she picked up his carrier. She saw her uncle right away, her face lit up. She maneuvered through the crowd being mindful of the carrier and the baby bag. "Here let me help you with that." Her uncle laughed as he took the baby bag from her shoulder. "We can hide in my office until the ceremony." He stated guiding her through the sea of people gathered at the starfleet shuttle landing.

They made it to his office at the academy a few minutes from where the ceremony would be taking place. He cleared off the couch so she could sit with Varek. "Would you look at him." he breathed as he came over to the couch. She smiled as she moved to let him out "Come say hi to Grandpa." She whispered picking up the wiggling infant. Her uncle looked shocked at the mention of 'grandpa' but soon smiled in a loving way before taking the small baby from his neice.

"Look at those little ears." He stated reaching out to touch the small points, not as pronounced as a full Vulcans would be but still distinctively Vulcan. "I wouldn't do that." She stated quickly. He forgot they were touch telepaths and the sensitivity of their ears. "Right, right." He mumbled. The little Vulcan baby stared in wonder as the older man looked him over. "His eyebrows aren't as pronounced as most Vulcans either, or at least Spock tells me they aren't." She smiled as he continued his inspection. "You made one hell of a kid." he smirked at her. She laughed softly as her son continued to stare. "What color hair do you think he'll have?" He asked as he made faces at the baby, who grinned in response. "Mine I think but we won't know until he grows some." She replied gently rubbing her hand over his little peach fuzzed head.

"He looks a little pale is that normal?" Her uncle asked as he set the baby back in his carrier. He wiggled slightly at the shift before settling his sights on one of his toys. "His blood is green due to the copper it gives him that pale complexion." She answered still looking at her son who was solely focused on his task. "What about his eyes?" He asked watching her. "What about them?" She asked slightly concerned looking to her uncle. "I just meant what color do you think they'll be?" He chuckled at her panic, he remembered it well. "Most likely chocolate brown, thats a very dominant Vulcan eye color." she answered softly. "Auburn hair with warm brown eyes, he'll be a lady killer." He laughed as he watch the baby shake the toy and giggle. She laughed lightly "If Kirk has anything to do with it I'm sure he will." She smirked before glancing at the clock. The ceremony started in an hour. "We better go." She smiled standing grabbing the carrier and the bag.

"See you after the ceremony." She added looking at her uncle. He nodded before walking them out the door. With all the noise, Varek was getting grumpy. His ears weren't use to processing so much noise at once. She took him out of the carrier and left it in a secure place before hoisting the bag over one shoulder and carrying the squirming infant. She tried to sooth him but crowds were never the most calming for her. He settled with making grunts now and then. Only the senior officers where standing in front of the auditorium of people, which she was thankful for. As the room hummed with excitement they started to calm down the crowd for announcements, Varek seemed to calm slightly. She ran her knuckle down the side of his face in a soothing way. "It will be over shortly little one." She whispered kissing his forehead softly. She supposed she should start learning Vulcan. Maybe Uhura could giver her a few lessons, before she left for New Vulcan. She glanced around the room some were looking at her and others were focused toward the front.

Chekov was the first to notice her standing among the people. His face broke out in a large grin before he nudged Sulu in what she assumed was suppose to be subtle, it wasn't. Sulu saw her as well before nudging Scotty who bumped into Uhura at the unexpected 'nudge' Sulu and Chekov tried to contain their laughter, which brought the attention of the rest of of the officers on the stage. The only one composed as always was Spock. Kirk noticed her and waved, she flushed as some of the crowd's attention was shifted to her. She definitely hated crowds and that bastard knew it. Spock finally looked her way and gave a small nod, she would swear her face was bright red.

Once everything was back under control they started the speeches. When it came to the bridge crew she held Varek close and pointed to Spock. She knew he wouldn't understand but she couldn't help it, she was excited. She was surprised when his little fingers wrapped around hers 'sa-mekh' flashed through her mind. It was one of the only Vulcan words she knew. It meant father. She would never stop being amazed by the wonders of Vulcan babies. She snapped out of the shock and looked back at the people at the podium. As they moved on to other things she looked up to the upper walk way. She saw Spock Prime he noticed her looking and gave a small nod. She smiled in return before moving to join him on the upper level.

He stared at the small Vulcan child. Varek stared back in wonder. He reached out to the older Vulcan, she leaned as not to drop him. Spock Prime whose face was already close felt the small fingers touch his cheek. 'sa-mekh?' It wasn't that he could perform melds it was just his crude way of communicating. Spock Prime chuckled at the confused infant. 'You will learn when you are older.' He answered before stepping back. She would never fully understand the complexities of Vulcan children. She wondered how Spocks mother had handled all of this.

"I take it you've discussed with my younger self about you moving to New Vulcan, to my home." He stated watching as the ceremony continued. As she was snapped out of her thoughts she nodded as she shift Varek when he started to squirm. "He has issues with the plan but doesn't altogether disagree. The hard part now is telling everyone else." She smiled as she watched the people she had come to love get the recognition they deserved. "Kirk will take it the hardest. Especially this one." Spock Primes voice stated next to her. The Kirk from his 'time' must have been very similar in certain aspects. She could see the lines of his face change as he lost himself in thought. She touched his arm gently but focused on the crowd.

Once the ceremony was over she left to her Uncles home. She got everything settled. Resigning from starfleet booking her transport to New Vulcan in a month, having all her things moved from Enterprise. With everything in order she went to bond with her family. She was leaving Varek for a night for the first time since he was born. She was worried but it would only be a few hours. "He'll be fine." her uncle laughed as he played with small Vulcan. "I really don't think..." Spock started but Vivian cut him off. "Relax he'll be fine." She placed her hand on his chest and they were out the door.

The bar was packed but as soon as Spock stepped forward the people parted. She followed close behind feeling small. They got to the group they were looking for and it looked like they had been there for a while. The drinks seemed to be flowing around them. She smiled when she spotted McCoy drinking at the bar. Kirk could drag him anywhere. "Wheres my godson?" Kirk slurred slightly looking around the bar. "At home with my uncle." Vivian answered spotting Uhura at a table in the corner. "But I wanted to teach him something." His voice got louder and still slurred. "A bar is not a suitable place for a baby." Spock tried to reason with the drunk Captain. "He won't understand much of anything in the state he's in." She whispered. "Maybe we should announce it before he gets too drunk." She whispered to Spock. He was about to respond when Kirk bumped into Spock. "Announce what?" His voice a little more even. She looked to Spock who nodded stiffly.

"I resigned from starfleet and I'll be moving to New Vulcan in a month when you get your new orders." She replied to the now quiet bar. "Both of you?" Kirk sounded wounded. "No just me." She replied sadly. "But you two seemed so perfect together what happened?" Kirk added pushing. "I'm not leaving him we're still married. I wish to raise our son on New Vulcan thats all." She stated with a slight chuckle. A pregnant pause fell over the bar before the room erupted. She was going to miss these people. Many approached her in congratulations or expressing their feelings on her sudden departure.

After a few hours they left the others to their celebrating, not before promising a picnic once things had settled down. When they entered her uncles apartment she stifled a giggle when she saw her Uncle asleep with Varek resting on his chest.

It was a week later when they scheduled a picnic. The sun was shining on the grassy field. The blanket was strewn across the ground with Vareks toys scattered around the blanket. He of course wasn't paying attention to any of them as he was being entertained by members of his fathers crew. His giggles stretched across the clearing as Kirk did something to amuse him. She wondered who he would be more like when he got older. Would his Vulcan side dominate his personality or was his human side the one he would listen to. She had been staring off into space, she was caught off guard when something wet hit her cheek. She looked at the small chunk of food before looking to the group in front of her. Kirk looked guilty holding the weapon, a spoon. The only sound that could be heard was the loud giggles coming from her son. And that would come to be the most memorable food fight she had ever been involved in. Spock not liking the idea pulled Varek away before anything could hit him. He watched with fascination from his fathers arms.

When the fight ended Vivian walked up to them out of breath. She kissed Vareks head lovingly before placing a messy kiss square on Spocks cheek. He looked unamused but she could see his eyes twinkle. She had a broad smile plastered across her food covered face. She was pulled away from them when Uhura grabbed her dragging her in for round two.

The second fight ended when McCoy got Kirk square in the face with the dessert. She could never ask for a better send off. She would truly miss this crazy bunch of people she called a family. She layed sprawled across the grass along with the rest staring up at the sky trying to get her breathing under control. She saw the shadow fall over her face.

"Are you done?" Spock asked from above. She nodded before standing. She said her good-byes promising to get together later on to say her proper good-byes.

Weeks went by and she spent as much time with Spock as she could. She saw the others here and there and promised to message them when she got to New Vulcan. She stood in front of the shuttle holding Varek in her arms. Spock and the others had been called to a mission the day earlier. She had said her tearful good-byes then. Now she was trying to drive up the courage to step on the transport shuttle.

"Are you ready?" Spock Primes gentle voice asked from beside her. She nodded before stepping in the shuttle.

Here goes nothing.


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 17: A New Beginning

The shuttle had been extremely quiet. The only noise was coming from Varek would squirm and cry or giggle every so often. Her nerves were all over the place. She was excited to be going somewhere new but dreading how things would play out once she got there. She hadn't even met Spocks father yet and it was even more awkward now that she had a baby and Spock wasn't there to buffer. She had been trying to learn the Vulcan language and could hold a basic conversation but she was going to need a lot of practice.

"May I hold him?" Spock Primes voice broke her out of her thoughts. She gaped for a second before nodding and taking him out of the carrier. She watched as they stared at each other with strikingly similar features. He was still young and his features hadn't set in yet but she was starting to see similarities. They didn't look like they were communicating but merely studying each other. After a second Spock Prime pulled out a small toy from his pocket and handed it to the small infant. "I had something similar when I was younger. My mother gave it to me much to my fathers distaste." she watched as Varek regarded the toy with curiosity before shaking it and exclaiming loudly in enjoyment. She smiled fondly at her son. After tiring himself out Varek fell asleep as soon as she placed him back in his carrier.

Not long after that the shuttle landed on New Vulcan. She could feel the heat wash through the shuttle as soon as the door opened. It was going to take some time getting use to the heat but she wanted this to work. They stepped out of the shuttle and grabbed their things. It was a long trek to his home but she was going to have to get use to this. New Vulcan was being built from the ground up and the luxuries of the future were in the process of being built.

She was to meet Spock Primes mate T'pol in a few days once she was settled. This whole thing was making her anxious but this was her decision and she was going try to learn more about her husband and his culture for their son. Varek slept through the night which worried her a few times causing her to wake up multiple times through the night anyway. So when she dragged herself out of bed the next morning she was extremely tired, but she managed to fix a decent breakfast for Spock Prime, before retreating into her room to get Varek ready for the day.

She had been brushing up on her Vulcan engineering, she was farely certain she understood their technology better than she did their language. She had asked Spock Prime to help her with her job search. He offered to watch Varek while she met with the elders in the city center, about a two hour walk. She was apprehensive to leave Varek but also to meet Spocks father so early in her stay. She kissed her sons head before leaving on the long walk under the hot sun.

She made it record time for her and found the building she needed. She stood outside looking up at it for a minute before walking up the steps and into the building. The Vulcans had looked in her direction when she entered the room. She fidgeted for a second before putting on the 'job interview' façade. This needed to go well on so many levels. They regarded her curiously before nodding and doing the Vulcan greeting.

She responded in kind and discussed her need of a job and her experience. The one on the far left regarded her curiously when she mentioned Enterprise but she ignored it for now, he must be Sarek. She knew not to fluff with Vulcans they merely wanted to know what you could do and if you could do it properly. She handed them a data padd she had made before coming showcasing her achievements on Enterprise. They discussed among themselves for a second. She caught words she understood but for the most part she was lost.

They finally gave her an answer. They would discuss it further and she would know, no later than tomorrow. She surprised them by departing in their native tongue. Sarek watched her walk away. He expressed interest in being the one to deliver the news tomorrow.

She made it home positively exhausted. From the emotional turmoil of the 'interview' and the long walk in the hot sun she was ready for a bath and to snuggle with her child. She walked up the steps of the dwelling and headed straight for the bathroom area. A calming shower would have to do when she noticed there was no tub. She was definitely going to have a tub when she designed her home.

Once she was finished with the shower she stepped into the living area and noticed Spock Prime meditating with her son intermittently staring at him and then his toys. She leaned against the door frame just watching. "Your welcome to join us." Spock Primes voice floated through the room. She smiled before sitting next to her son and played with him before she fell into her meditation. She realized that she hadn't meditated since she found out she was pregnant. Sure she communicated with the baby and lost her self in thought but not pure meditation.

It was only for a few minutes but she felt a lot better. Her son smiled at her when she opened her eyes. She smiled at him before lifting his little shirt and blowing his tummy. His giggles echoed around the room. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Spock Prime rose to answer the door. He came back a second later with Sarek trailing behind him. She saw the flash of surprise pass through his features before he composed himself. "I did not realize you were Spock Primes mate." He stated. "Actually I'm not his mate. I'm Spock's mate...and wife, this is his son." She answered pausing on certain words. He glanced at Spock Prime who nodded before he stared at the baby studying him.

"What is his name?" He asked coming farther into the room. "Varek." She replied calmly. She took the next step and held up her son in her lap. "Varek meet your sa'mekh'al." She told the baby. Using the Vulcan word for Grandfather. "I hope I said that correctly." she murmured when neither said anything. Spock Primes lip twitched as he nodded that she did. "I was not aware you were pregnant. Spock never mentioned it in our monthly communications." Sarek stated politely. She smiled nervously before picking Varek all the way up as she stood. "May I look at him?" He asked stepping closer. She didn't know this Vulcan but she had seen memories of him through Spock and knew she could trust the older Vulcan. Her son looked at her as she passed him to the Vulcan. His head turned as soon as he was secure in the mans arms. Varek regarded him warily before trying to reach for his nose.

She chuckled at the perplexed look on the older Vulcans face. Vulcan children must not show much affection. Sarek regarded him closely. "He will be difficult to teach." Sarek spoke softly before gently handing back the child. She looked at him in shock, surprise and slight hint of anger. "But with time he will be ready for the academy if he so chooses." Sarek added she calmed. The room fell into a silence. "What brings you all the way out here?" She finally asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I came to inform you of a job we have selected for you. At the moment the shuttles and ships are in need of repair and maintenance. We offer you a place on the crew on a trial basis." Sarek stated nodding to her slightly. She was excited she couldn't believe her luck. "I will gladly take the position. When do I start and where?" she asked setting Varek down on the floor with his toys to discuss further with Sarek. He layed out the details before departing to his own dwelling. She let out a squeal when she knew he was hearing range even for a Vulcan. Spock Prime chuckled at her, her son giggled.

"You think thats funny." She laughed as she blew air on to his tummy. He let out shrieks of laughter. She finally stopped and prepared for dinner. After dinner she put Varek to bed. "Good night my sweet one." She whispered as she kissed his forehead. She came back into the living area and noticed Spock Prime was missing she hadn't heard him leave, but then again Vareks baths are never quiet or short. She yawned and stretched before taking a seat on the couch grabbing her data padd as she went.

Before she realized it she had fallen asleep on the couch. Spock Prime came back from a walk when he noticed Vivian fast asleep on the couch. He moved to wake her but he heard her mumble in her sleep. Most of it was gibberish but one word caught his attention. "Spock." her voice sounded pained as she scrunched her face before she relaxed and turned over. He hadn't realized to just what extent she cared for Spock. Over the vast distance she loved and missed him, deeply.

He would let her sleep it looked like she needed it, but he didn't want her to wake up sore for her first day of work tomorrow. He shook her gently to wake her up. She stared at him bleery eyed. She sat bolt upright. "What time is it, where am i, is Varek okay?" she asked startled. "Relax Vivian I was merely waking you so you could go to bed." He told her calmly with a slight twitch as he took in her wide eyes and tussled hair. She nodded standing yawning and stretching before heading to check on Varek before retreating into her room to get some sleep.

From that day on her days melded together flying by faster than warp speed. She spent her days working on Vulcan ships before coming home to a happy baby and man strikingly similar to her husband. She sent comms like she promised. She sent updates and little things about Varek to Spock. She added more than she knew he would need but she couldn't help it, she loved them both so much she didn't want Spock to miss a thing.

Vivian finally met Spock Primes mate, she was an average Vulcan. Vivian could tell she disapproved of the union between a human and a Vulcan. She had heard her mumble it a few time in Vulcan unaware Vivian knew what she was saying. Her Vulcan had improved in leaps and bounds, partially due to the fact that she worked with Vulcans who only spoke the Vulcan language. She knew they didn't like a human working with them but she had read and took lessons from Spock on the proper way to address and handle herself around them.

They eventually learned to tolerate her presence and her Vulcan improved. She eventually moved herself and Varek from Spock Primes home, giving him the space he deserved for having to put up with her. She knew she wasn't a burden but his mate thought otherwise and she didn't need that passive aggression around her son.

She designed her new home keeping in mind the traditional Vulcan but also adding things she had always wanted to. Never having an actual home the new feelings that followed her for days were hard to keep from Vareks ever growing awareness.

"Come say hi to sa-mekh." She cooed angling the camera of the comm to show Spock, Varek came teetering toward his mother. He wobbled but made it to her without planting his bottom on the floor. She picked up and he let out giggles. "Well done little one." She cooed before fixing the comm. "He has learned to walk I see. Kirk and the others have been curious." Most would think he didn't care but she could see the emotion flashing through his eyes. She smiled softly as she tried to calm the squirming boy. Once he learned he could move on his own he hadn't stopped. It was wearing her down but she wouldn't trade it for the world. She gave him a big kiss on the cheek before turning him loose.

She spent as much time as she could talking to Spock before Varek called her attention away. She kissed her hand before placing it to the screen giving a soft smile before ending the comm.

"We'll see daddy soon, I promise." She whispered into her sons coal black hair. She had been wrong about the color and the eyes, light grey almost a pale blue. Her uncle had been right about one thing he was going to be a lady killer. Light eyes, dark hair with a slight curl. He looked up at her and smiled.

"ko-mekh" she stared at him surprised before a large grin across her face. His first word had been the vulcan word for mother.

"I love you my sweet one." She whispered in his hair causing him to giggle.


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 18: Alone in the Dark

Spocks Pon farr was approaching and it was one of the special occasions that had brought Vivian and her now five-year old son aboard the Enterprise. Over the time she had been gone she had seen the crew a few times. When a mission led them close to new Vulcan they would make a quick stop before going on their way.

Here she was again walking the halls of the ship she use to call home. Spending so much time with Vulcans had given her a flow in her strides. Her son followed close by her side staring in wonder at the ship. They rode the turbo lift and she conversed with him in Vulcan about behaving himself. "I will behave." He replied in english. He liked to switch between english and Vulcan in conversations it bothered his grandfather greatly. Which she assumed was why he did it so much with Sarek. Spock Prime found it amusing and often played his game. Vivian had tried to keep him to one language but he was too much like her as a child and had too much energy to spare. She had a new appreciation for her uncle.

The doors whooshed opened revealing the bridge. Kirk turned in the chair to look at the lift, before jumping out his chair opening his arms when he spotted them. Varek took off like a rocket jumping into his arms. Kirk spun him before setting him down. When Varek spotted his father his demeanor changed. He stood up straighter and wiped the smile off his face but he was having a hard time keeping a straight face. She chuckled slightly at his antics. She walked to Varek and ruffled his shaggy black curls. He tried to swat her hand away. She saw some of the bridge crew smile. Spock stood next to his console, watching. She saw the emotions flitter through his eyes. She had missed him it had been almost a year since she actually felt him. She could see him having trouble containing some of his emotions and realized his pon farr must be closer than she thought.

Varek started a conversation with Kirk as she was distracted. It was going well until he let slip a Vulcan word. Kirk snapped up like had been slapped. "What did you just say?" he asked chuckling slightly. Varek went on to explain and went on chatting with the other bridge crew when Kirk took him around the room. She could feel the link between herself and Spock grow stronger being closer together. They had stayed on the bridge for a little while before letting them go back to their duties.

"Should we go visit Uncle Bones?" She asked chuckling at the reaction he gave to hearing his favorite uncle, go figure. Kirk once used McCoy's nickname and he's called him uncle Bones ever since. He practically ran to the turbo lift. "We'll see you when you get off." She whispered touching Spocks arm gently. He nodded as she walked to meet her son. She waved to the bridge crew before leaving for sick bay.

As soon as the doors to sick bay opened they could hear McCoy barking orders from his office. "Uncle Bones!" He screamed out. McCoy's head shot up before a smile broke out across his face. He stepped out of his office and held his arms open where Varek slammed into him. "What have I told you about using inside voice." She told him sternly. He looked sheepish before turning back to McCoy.

She said her hello to McCoy between her sons ramblings. He nodded at her before her son grabbed his attention once again. They stayed in sick bay for a few more minutes. "Come little one. Lets leave Uncle Bones alone so he can get back to work. You'll be able to talk to him later." She promised slowly. He nodded before heading to the door. She said her good-byes before heading for engineering.

As they got to engineering Scotty was yelling at Keenser about something. It felt like it was just another shift. It was refreshing to see nothing really changed. She walked past a panel and ran her hand along it lovingly. "Hey there little man." She heard Scottys thick accent. He beamed up the Chief engineer. She had to watch them together they were always plotting, pranksters to the core and partners in crime. "Ah lass its good to see you." He smiled giving her a small hug. Varek had taken off after Keenser. After they spent time in engineering they headed back to their quarters. They had a long day and she could tell he was tired so she thought a nap before the party would do Varek some good.

"But mom I'm not sleepy." He replied right before he yawned. "Right, right." She murmured tucking him in and before he could protest he was out.

A second later the door whooshed open and she knew without turning who it was. "t'hy'la" he whispered quietly. She stood moving quickly to wrap her arms around him as he engulfed her. She looked up to him as he brought his face down to meet hers. Their lips met in a gently caress. She broke the kiss resting her forehead on his chest as he pressed his cheek to the top of her head. She didn't know how long they stood like that but she didn't care. He suddenly gripped her tighter burying his face in the nap of her neck breathing her in. Oh yes Pon Farr was close indeed. "Wait my love." She whispered gesturing toward their son who was fast asleep. He nodded collecting himself.

A few hours later Varek was awake and ready to head to the party in the mess hall. They were one of the first few to arrive. She approached McCoy as soon as he entered the mess hall. "Do you think you could watch him tonight?" She asked smiling softly. He rolled his eyes knowing what she was planning but nodded. "Yeah I'll watch the little hobgoblin." he replied before moving over to the little life of the party who at the moment was trying to imitate his father. His arms behind his back standing up straight, trying to keep a straight face. He engaged Uhura in the same way his father did. She stood back and watched as he tried so hard to be like Spock. He looked up to him and even got some of his mannerism down, such as the eyebrow raise was his favorite. She finally walked over to Varek breaking his concentration. "Would you be okay with McCoy looking after you for a few hours while papa and I leave. We'll be back. I promise. Be good for Uncle Bones" She held out her pinky. He looped his and nodded. "Good." She kissed his forehead before standing and leaving before they could be stopped.

She could feel the bubble of emotion rolling around in her mind. Spock was having a hard time controlling his emotions. As soon as the doors to quarters shut, he was on her. He shoved her against the door capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She quickly removed her robes and started in on his clothes. He ran his hand down her thigh pulling her knee up to his waist giving him better access to plunge deep within her, she gasped at the sudden sensation. He stopped moving and buried his face in the nap of her neck. She tried to shift and he gripped her tighter growling into her throat. It sent a pleasant shiver down her spine.

It was an hour later that they lay tangled in the sheets of the bed. She traced the features of his face as he stared at her. "I love you." She whispered barely audible. She saw the twitch of his mouth "I love you as well." She smiled and leaned in for another kiss. It only lasted a second before she pulled back resting her head on his chest. They layed there for a little while longer before she spoke.

"Do you think we should check on the party?" she asked sitting up slightly. "I would think that would be a good idea." He stated before getting up as well.

They returned to the party their son none the wiser. They stayed for a few more hours before Varek started to get sleepy. They tucked him in and got ready for bed as well. She snuggled into Spock and drifted off to dream land.

She woke up the next morning alone in the bed. She assumed as much he still had duties. She got up and got ready, getting Varek up as well. Once they were ready they decided to take a tour to sick bay figuring they'd be least likely to distract anyone from their duties. She had been listening to Varek tell a story about something Uncle Jim said at the party, when the red alert blared through the corridors. She pulled Varek close to the wall to get out of the crews way.

They watched as it slowly died down as everyone got to thier stations. They were closer to sick bay than their quarters, she figured they could hide in McCoy's office. She told him to stay close and headed for sick bay. They were a few corridors away when the ship rocked violently sending them stumbling into the wall. Varek was fine but she managed to cut her forehead on a panel on the wall. Luckly it wasn't deep or too big.

They had rounded a corner and were a few steps away from the sick bay doors when the lights and power shut down plunging them into darkness. The emergency lights flickered on and she breathed a sigh of relief, until she heard phaser fire, a grunt and a thump come from somewhere ahead of them, it sounded close. Varek walked forward to investigate but she yanked him back towards her. " Stay with me." She whispered emphasizing the words. He nodded his eyes large as he stared at her bleeding frightened face.

Instead of moving forward they decided to head back, their quarters weren't that far, and who knows by that time the ships problems might be under control. They were half way back to their quarters when she spotted a red shirt laying on the floor. "Why is he sleeping on the floor?" Varek whispered tugging on her hand. She chose not to answer and pushed him forward past the security officer she hoped was just unconscious. Varek moved farther ahead as she moved down to investigate the body. She checked for a pulse there wasn't one, she hung her head and that's when she spotted his phaser. Better to have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it. She set it to stun and met up with her son.

They were almost to their quarters when they heard multiple phasers from just a head of them and they were getting louder. Which meant they were getting closer. She grabbed Varek and found a Jeffries tube and climbed in covering Vareks mouth gently trying to be silent as possible. The voices and phaser fire passed under them slower than she would have liked. Varek stared up at her. She tried to smile reassuringly but she knew it probably came out more like a grimace. They stayed up there a few more minutes.

She climbed down first to check their surroundings. When she saw it was clear she helped Varek down. "Vivian?" She turned sharply to the voice holding the phaser up ready to fire. When she saw it was Lore she dropped her arm. "What are you doing?" He asked looking at the disheveled state the two were in, she wondered how long they had been moving and hiding. "We got caught in the hallway on our way to sick bay. We're trying to get back to our quarters. Whats going on?" She stated quickly watching her son and the corridors. "A prisoner escaped from the brig, be on alert. They're armed." He stated before her a hug and running off down the hall. "Great." She mumbled sarcastically.

They made it back to their quarters but the door wouldn't open with out power. "Damn it." She cursed under breath in frustration. Varek stared wide-eyed, he had been silent the whole time and that her a little worried. She didn't want this sort of thing for him. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she bent down to him. She could see her odd behavior had made him a little upset and she could see his eyes welling up with unshed tears. "Shh, shh it's going to be okay. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She hugged him as he started to cry into her shoulder.

The moment was cut short when a noise startled her, she turned putting Varek behind her and holding up the phaser.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" a cold voice asked from the darkness. She couldn't recognize it. "This must be the Vulcan hybrids child. He looks so human." The voice chuckled darkly. She had enough and fired into the shadows. A counter phaser blast hit right above her shoulder. "Aww, aww, aww" He stepped forward ticking his finger side to side. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He smirked as a dark look fell over his face. "Who are you and what do you want?" She asked firmly but inside she felt fear straight to her core. She pulled Varek closer trying to shield him from the strange...man? She wasn't sure what he was.

"I'm a friend of your parents but you wont know me and about why I'm here that's no concern of yours." He chuckled as she backed away as he stepped forward. "But spotting you is a bonus, i must say. Your own parents failed to capture you, and here we are some odd years later; I'll be successful where they failed." His speech airy until the end when it took on a darker undertone. She felt the fear creep up her throat.

Before he could get any closer a force field came up separating him from them. She let her shoulders sag slightly in relief. "Some other time perhaps." he smirked before trying to move the other direction but bumped into another force field. The smirk dropped from his face and was replaced with raw anger, clearly he didn't know what Enterprise was capable of. "How do I get out of here. Tell me." He rushed to her but bumped into the force field. Before anything else could happen she saw the familiar swirl of lights as he was transported to the...brig? She backed up to the wall and slide down dropping her head. Varek touched her hand and she felt everything he was feeling.

She opened her arms and he fell into her seeking comfort. She started to sooth him by singing his favorite lullaby when he was younger. She could feel the tears soak her shirt. He had never met anyone like that man before and he was terrified. The lights in the hallway came back on and Varek had cried himself to sleep. "I'm sorry you had to see this my sweet one." She whispered into his hair as she picked him up. He stirred slightly before falling back asleep against her shoulder. He was getting a little big to be carried but she didn't care. The force field fell and she made the last few feet to their quarters. She tucked him and cuddled up next to him running her knuckles down his cheek like she use to do when he was a baby. His body seemed to relax as he snuggled up to her. She smiled sadly, he should have never seen that. She almost forgot about the blood on her forehead. She started to stand up to get cleaned up, Varek made a noise in his sleep before his breathing became even again.

She was in the bathroom staring in the mirror. She was an absolute mess. Her hair was wild and she had a wild look in her eyes. With the nasty cut it caused blood to smear across her forehead. She sighed before starting to clean up her forehead. She grabbed the first aid kit and repaired the torn skin with a dermal regenerator.

She walked back into the living area and went straight to the bedroom changing her clothes. This was one thing about Enterprise and this lifestyle that she didn't miss, the chaos.

"Vivian." The voice on the comm filled the room. "Yes." She replied waiting for a response. "Are you okay? Is Varek okay?"Lores voice asked concerned. "Yes we're both fine." She replied calmly. She felt anything but fine. "Oh thank god. You two had headed straight toward the alien."He sounded releaved. "I know." she said barely above a whisper. "He escaped when they went to feed him." he filled in. "Well I need to get my reports filled out, I just wanted to make sure you were both okay." he stated before ending the comm. She felt like a weight was set right on her shoulders. She tried to roll her neck to ease the tension but she knew she wouldn't feel better until she saw Spock.

She cuddled up to Varek again and fell asleep.

Spock found them a few minutes later. He felt her fear but there had been nothing he could do from the bridge but he was thankful they caught the alien before it could do any harm. He was going to try something risky but if it worked they would all feel better about what almost happened. He sat on the bed so Varek was between himself and Vivian. He placed one hand on Vareks face and the other to Vivians. He felt them stir before they fell into the meld.

It was sometime later before the meld was broken. Vivians eyes fluttered open as she stared up at Spock. She smiled softly feeling Varek stir she turned to him and she could see he felt more relaxed and even gave her one of his bright smiles. She kissed his forehead before getting up. She stretched, she didn't feel the weight or the tension in her shoulders anymore, which she was thankful for.

The rest of their stay on Enterprise was far less eventful and she was perfectly content with that. Varek had returned to his old self once he saw that all his favorite aunts and uncles were okay. Varek spent most of his time with Spock, showing him things and rambling on about something on New Vulcan. She could tell Spock missed him and she was glad they had this chance to see each other.

That night they said their good-byes. She got McCoy to watch Varek again to give Spock and herself a few hours alone.

Vivian and Spock were alone in their quarters. She made him sit on the bed, he raised an eyebrow at her. She raised hers at him and she saw the twitch in his lip. She stripped off the clothes she was wearing and walked slowly to Spock and helped him undress.

She kissed him deeply straddling his hips. He placed his hands on her waist to help her balance. She kissed him deeper gripping his hair, his fingers dug into her hips at the sudden pressure. She smirked into the kiss before she slowly trailed her hands down his neck across the nape of his neck and then back up stopping just before the tip of his ear. When she felt the goosebumps slowly fade she rubbed his ear which caused him to jerk and buck slightly she felt his tip rub her, causing her to let out a soft moan. Tired of her teasing Spock flipped her over so she was laying flat on her back. He kissed her inner thigh and kissed up her hip up to her stomach. She felt her lower body coil in anticipation, this was killing her. As he worked his way up his hands worked their way down. She felt him touch her and it was her turn to buck as she moaned louder.

Not being able to hold back any longer Spock thrust into her filling her. She gasped out and let out a shuddering breath. As he started to move she could feel the pressure build to almost painful high. "Spock..." She moaned and he moved faster and thrust harder she was so close she couldn't stand it. She could feel her lower back and inner thighs go numb, she was so close. One final thrust and he bit down as a scream of pleasure and pain ripped from her throat.

It was hours before they made it out of the bed and into the shower which took longer than normal, for certain reasons. They finally made it to the mess hall for the going away party. Kirk gave them a knowing look when he saw them enter but chose not to bring attention to it, wise man.

They were about to enter the shuttle once more. She stood in Spocks arms and leaned in for a brief departing kiss. She smiled at him as she pulled away. "I will see you again soon." He tilted his head to nod before looking down to their son who had been talking to Scotty. She wasn't sure but she could have sworn Scotty handed him something. She narrowed her eyes at the Scot while her son and husband said their good-byes. Scotty merily shrugged and winked before she turned away.

They were once again on their way to New Vulcan and the ride was peaceful until there was a loud popping noise. She turned to Varek to see he had gum stuck to his face and large childish grin hidden behind gum. She raised her eyebrow at him. "Uncle Scottys going to get one hell of a comm chat tonight." She mumbled as she helped him get the gum off of his face.

They made it back to New Vulcan and were settled back into their daily routine. It was a few days after the trip to Enterprise and she was sitting on the couch reading a data padd with some tea when Varek came bounding in the room. She glanced up and smiled as he went on playing with the new toys he had recieved the day before from the Enterprise crew. A few hours went by with Vivian slowly sipping her tea and reading her Engineering journal, Varek was talking and laughing playing with his toys, he suddenly paused causing Vivian to look up from her padd at the lack of noise. Varek turned to her with a broad grin.

"I want to join starfleet and have my own ship when I get older." and he was back to playing with his toys. She watched him as he played not believing what he had just said, before she sighed and admitted defeat. Space would always be his home.

"I think you've spent too much time with Uncle Jim." she mumbled before focusing back on her data padd.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thank you for reading, if there is anything I didn't answer feel free to message me or review with the question. If you want any one shots about Varek or Vivians time away from Spock, or Spocks and Vareks reaction to her coming back to earth, or something else, let me know. I might be able to work something out. :)**

**I'm working on a KirkxOC story. Don't know when that will be coming.**

* * *

Episode 19 : Epilogue

Time Heals all Broken Things

Varek had just been accepted to Starfleet Academy and Vivian had been dreading this day. Of course she was happy for him, what mother wouldn't be proud of their son. She feared he would have her luck and run into as much trouble as he possible could get into, but he was older and so was she it was time for him to start his own life. Didn't mean she was going to worry any less.

That's what brought her to earth on this sunny summer day. Varek would start the academy at the end of the summer, and what Varek and Spock didn't know was that she would be returning to the Acadamy as a professor. Spock Prime had been helping her prepare with out Varek and Spock knowing what she was planning. She wanted to surprise them. She knew Varek would find this amusing and on some level she knew Spock would as well.

She had managed to find a few old friends to chat with, but when she got to the Cafe she was surprised by who turned up. She was only expecting two or three people but she saw Dell sitting across from Lola. She wondered how odd it was for them to see each other but time heals old wounds. She saw her other five friends chatting with them, Dell saw her first and waved her over. She smiled before joining them at the table. The table was a little awkward at first but conversation soon caught up with them.

She hadn't seen Dell in years but she had been keeping track of his published work in the science field and he was heading out to the newest deep space station in a weeks time. He was seeing someone but he hadn't gotten remarried as far as he would say.

Lola she had found out had re-married and had a son that just turned 15 and she was happy for her. Past mistakes were forgiven, they were too old for petty jealousy and competition. She caught up with them filing them in on what she'd been up to. Some knew her crazy adventures others were amazed. She felt a little odd telling stories, she felt almost as if she was bragging so she moved the conversation on. As they spent the day in the Cafe they didn't feel the night should end so they went to the one place that held the most meaning to all of them. The bar they all saw each other in before heading their separate ways all those years ago.

The bar was filled with fresh recruits and officers many like them, reconnecting with old friends. The bar was hot and she knew she would sweaty by the end of the night. They drank and danced like they were fresh graduated cadets. Vivian felt the years slip away and she felt young again, not that she felt particularly old. She just enjoyed the small freedom for the night. As the bar slowly died down they all sat at their table and ordered one last drink. She slumped into her chair laughing and bumping with a few of her friends. She needed this night to remind her of her youth and how far she'd come. She wasn't the engineer that always got captured anymore. She had a beautiful family and wonderful career she wouldn't change a thing.

"To the Future." They clanked their glasses and drank deep from their glasses, before departing ways.


End file.
